Gryffindor Princess, Slytherin Prince
by Cosmic Angel
Summary: Chapter 15 Up! Over the summer, Hermione learns of her true past, and her new powers, which lead her into a fight against the Dark Lord himself... (Rating might increase, depends how descriptive some of the angsty scenes get) (HermioneDraco)
1. Gryffindor Princess?

Gryffindor Princess, Slytherin Prince.

~          *           ~

It's bigger! It's better! It's back!...

...well one out of three ain't bad.

Finally, after an e-mail which got me off my backside and - well, back onto my backside, but in front of the computer typing, I've started this story again. I had a slight problem which turned into a major problem. A very big, huge problem.

Someone who shall remain unnamed told me to stop writing this fanfiction, and all fanfictions, basically. I took the stories down and put them onto a floppy disk because I frankly was unsure about what to do. And then I lost the floppy disk. And then I found it, formatted. And my entire story was lost. *sobs theatrically*

But it's OK now. I remember the plot, I remember mostly what had happened, new characters etc. so I'm going to try and write it again. I hope I can improve it as well, make it more realistic and not move the plot too fast. I've been through a load of stuff about writing skills since then, so I can only try. If you liked a particular character or scene from the first one, tell me and I'll make sure to include it. Many, many names will be different, but I'll keep the whole Snape/OC romance. It'll soften him up and give my plot an unexpected twist which shall remain unexpected.....*cackles evilly*

Everyone, please give HUGE thanks to Lana and Triana for making me repost it. If you just review *hint hint* and say thanks, then I'll pass your thanks on to them.

Oh, and if the person-who-shall-not-be-named-for-their-own-health is reading this and still wants me to stop, I have but two words to spare them.

Screw. You.

Now, on with the story!

~~Redone with italics~~

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Nope. Not me.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thoughts

Italics = dream sequences

For this story, prefects are made in their sixth year, and people in their sixth year are sixteen/seventeen. I'm putting Hermione's birthday in September and Draco's in January (I think the iciest month of the year for him.) If anyone knows when Ron's birthday is, please tell me!

Everybody happy? Good.

~          *           ~

_I see a girl, running through the forest. This forest...it's familiar somehow. Where do I know it from? It is...it is the __Forbidden__Forest__ at Hogwarts! So who is this girl? She does not go to Hogwarts, that's for sure. Her hair...it's so long, and its blue, the colour of _midnight___. Her eyes...they are a wonderful deep colour, which changes in the light. I can't be certain what their true colour is. But wait...she is crying! Her eyes, they are filled with tears. Why is this girl sad? She is so silent, so fast, and yet she can barely see because she is blinded by tears! She is not from Hogwarts. Maybe I can go to the library when I get back there, find out who she is. And find out why she wears such a long dress and yet is faster than the unicorns? Wait, she is slowing. That is good, maybe now I can get closer. She has come to the clearing, where the unicorns play. There they are! And, they-they are bowing their heads to this girl?! Why? Who is she, that even the purest of animals bow with respect! She is turning, searching for someone. Who? Her eyes, they've found what they're looking for. Me? She is searching for me? Why? Wait, she is saying something!_

_"Awaken, my daughter, my soul, my princess." What strange words, and what a beautiful voice! But why is she saying them to me? I feel a bit....strange. Maybe I shouldn't have read 'Hogwarts, A History' again last night. It makes me so tired, and then I have weird dreams._

_"My child, my heart, please listen. Please, awaken, reveal your true powers. You are needed, to help the three children. The Child of Light is pleading for you, the Child of Love is searching, the Child of Hope, unconsciously praying. You are needed. I command your powers to awake!"_

_I feel even stranger. Why am I feeling like this? I feel...warm. And more powerful. And so sleepy. Perhaps I should go to sleep...What am I saying? This is a dream!_

_Wait, everything is fading. Maybe I am falling asleep. Good, because I need to go to the library tomorrow and find out about this. She is saying one last thing, and...wings? Where did her wings come from? What is she saying?_

_"Please help them, my child, my Hermione."_

~          *           ~

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. '_What a weird dream,_' she thought, rubbing her eyes. She turned to stare at the clock. "7 o'clock. On a Saturday. It's too early to get up now." She turned over to go back to sleep, and froze. '_Blue? Where did that blue come from? It's...blue hair? This gets weirder and weirder!' Hermione sat up and stared at her hands. They were still small and elegant, but now they were very tanned. "I didn't get this much sun when we went to Spain, did I?" she asked herself. Alarm bells started ringing in the back of her mind as she stared at the length of the hair on the bed. "Oh no." Hermione leapt out of bed and scampered over to the mirror, shaking her hair away._

What she expected to see was a small, quite skinny girl, with long, bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

What she saw was a much taller girl, slim, but not too slim. This girl had waist-length dark blue hair, and strange eyes. They didn't seem to be any colour she recognised. She was extremely tanned, and had a shocked look on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~          *           ~

Hermione's parents, busy downstairs preparing a healthy, low-sugar breakfast were startled by a loud scream coming from their daughter's room, followed by a thud.

"Hermione!" John Granger dropped a spatula and sprinted upstairs, closely followed by his wife. They stopped, shocked, in the doorway to Hermione's room, staring at the girl on the floor.

"John," whispered Elizabeth gently as they stared into a face that they hadn't seen since Hermione's birth.

"I know. We'll have to tell her, and hope that she understands." John picked Hermione up and sat her on her bed. "Come on 'Mione, wake up." When this didn't work, he whispered something in her ear. Hermione woke up and sprinted downstairs, tripping up over her pyjamas.

"What did you tell her?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Oh, just that there was an owl downstairs with a very thick, very heavy, potions book."

"That was a nasty trick," scolded Elizabeth as Hermione slowly came upstairs.

"Dad, don't ever do that again unless you want me to hex you," she complained as she curled up in between her parents on the bed. She fell silent, staring at her hands.

"Hermione," started Elizabeth gently. "We have something to tell you, which might explain your new look." Hermione looked up in shock and interest.

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe you should eat something first. Get dressed and come downstairs, and we'll tell you after breakfast." Elizabeth got up and left the room, followed by John.

"It's too early on a Saturday for this," she complained, picking up a sleeping Crookshanks and throwing him on the bed. "Crookie!" she complained. "You've covered my clothes with orange fur." Crookshanks opened one eye lazily and stared at her, before closing it again. Hermione picked out a long denim skirt and a blue blouse. Somehow, she didn't think her jeans would fit.

"Mum! Dad! Is breakfast ready?" she asked, walking slowly downstairs. A small owl fluttered madly around her head.

"Pig! Oh, calm down you silly bird," she said, grabbing the small owl and taking the letter tied to its leg. "If you come with me there might be something for you," she told the owl, who hooted excitedly.

_Hermione,_

_How's you're holidays going? Harry and Sirius are here with the rest of the Weasley clan, and we were hoping you'd be able to come join us! I'm going mad with all the Quidditch talk! Hermione, I really do hope you come. Congratulations on being made prefect! I knew you would be! I borrowed Pig off Ron to send this; please send an answer back._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

"Pig!" she squealed as he anxiously bit her finger, waiting for her to let him go. Hermione dropped him and ran for a quill.

_Ginny,_

_I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I've got a lot to do, but I'll try._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione tied the letter to Pig's leg, thinking of the youngest member of the Weasley family. Ginny had helped them with their 'adventure' last year, proving a valuable asset to the Wonder Trio, and becoming Hermione's closest friend and confidant at the same time. They had joined together to research new spells for Harry and Ron to learn, and together they had prevented an attack on Hogwarts. That had been the hardest yet.

"Pig, take this to Ginny," she ordered the tiny owl, giving him an Owl Treat. Pig hooted in response and flew away.

"Hermione, breakfast's ready!" called her mother. Hermione went through to the kitchen and sat down. "Mum, do you think we could go to Diagon Alley on Monday? I need a research book." Hermione picked at her food nervously.

"Hermione," scolded her mother gently. "Eat your breakfast, don't pick at it.   And we'll see. We might be busy on Monday."

"Why? Mum, if it's anything to do with this, then just tell me!" Hermione leapt up as she spoke, and a gust of wind blew the plates off the table.

"What just happened?"

"Hermione."

"Mum, the tables broken!"

"Hermione."

"What did I do?"

"HERMIONE!"

"What?" Hermione looked up at her mother. "You know what I did, don't you." It wasn't a question, and Elizabeth slowly nodded. Hermione sat back down.

"Did you ever wonder why you had no brothers or sisters? Or why you were the only witch in the family?" Hermione nodded. "That's because," Elizabeth took a deep breath. "That's because you're not our child, Hermione. You're not even properly adopted. You were given to us."

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock, and she was trembling. "By who?" she managed to whisper.

"Albus Dumbledore."

~          *           ~

Woohoo! One chapter done! So, what does everyone think? It is slightly different from the first one, but the plot is basically the same. Oh, and will people tell me if they want me to put the Dobby/Winky romance in again?

Please, have pity on me. See the little button that says 'review'? Press it, type in a few words about what you think, say thank you to Lana and Triana, and then press submit. I'll try and get another chapter out soon.


	2. Hermione's Story

Chapter 2! Review thanks at the end of the chapter.

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I can play with the characters as long as I put them back when I'm done.

"..." = speaking

'Italics' = thoughts

Italics = dream sequence

~          *           ~

"Albus Dumbledore?"

Hermione stared at her mother in shock. What did Dumbledore have to do with her past? How could he have given her to this family? What was going on?

"Hermione, we were forbidden to tell you this," said John, rising to stand next to her. "We would have, otherwise. Albus said that we were not to say anything until your powers were released. Otherwise, you would have been in terrible danger from the Dark Lord." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was at the hospital the same time as your mother was, Hermione. I had a baby girl, a beautiful little girl. I passed out while I was giving birth, and when I woke up, my baby was gone. The midwife, a woman named Poppy, told me that something had gone wrong. My baby had died, and I had almost joined her. Luckily, I had survived, but would never be able to have children.

As she was telling me this, I noticed another woman in the room with me. She was in the bed next to me. I was shocked, because she looked so strange. She had dark blue hair and eyes that changed colour, like yours do now. She was speaking to a man with a long beard, and blue eyes. She then spoke to me." Elizabeth paused and sat down, her eyes filling with tears from the memories.

"She told me that she was dying. She was a Queen, of a race called Elementals. Her baby girl was fine, but she was dying, poisoned by a man she trusted. The man's name was Tom Riddle. He had entered her service, seduced her, taken her from her husband, and then he slowly poisoned her when he found out she was pregnant, but not with his child. He was enraged, and killed the baby's father, this Queen's husband. She ran away, about to give birth, and was found by the man she was talking to in the hospital, Albus Dumbledore. He took her to a Muggle hospital when she went into labour, and she had a baby girl. She named her Hermione."

"This is going to be me, isn't it," Hermione interrupted, her voice quiet.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Yes, it is. You see, this Tom Riddle, the Voldemort that you've told us about, wanted the Queen to have his own child. With her powers and his darkness, he would be unstoppable. Albus found out this from a spy, and he rescued her. The Queen would not make it back to the Wizarding world, he told us, and he asked us to take care of baby Hermione. We agreed, because I would never have this chance again, to raise a baby as my own, for her to look on me as her true mother." Elizabeth started to cry. "I'm a selfish woman, Hermione. I was happy to take you away, agree to keep what had happened a secret until you needed to know."

"Sh," whispered John, hugging his wife. He turned to Hermione and carried on the story.

"Albus cast some powerful spells on you, to lock away your special powers until you needed them. He also used magic to fool the Muggle doctors, transfiguring your looks to those of my dead daughters, and her looks to yours. He gave her to me, and then he disappeared."

"When you were one, we were visited by him again. He told us that Voldemort had been defeated, by a boy named Harry Potter. He said that your true identity could remain a secret forever, unless Voldemort rose again. He told us that you would be going to Hogwarts, he said he would look after you." Elizabeth reached out and took Hermione's hand.

"I hope you understand why we couldn't tell you before. It was to protect you, so that our Hermione would be safe. Please, we know that this is a big shock for you, but we hope you will stay with us, and will not regret calling us your parents." Elizabeth kissed Hermione on the forehead and ran from the room in tears.

"Your mother has always worried that she would lose you," said John quietly. "She loves you as if you were her own, and so do I. We don't want you to hate us because of this, but we understand if you do." He left the room to comfort his wife.

Hermione sat there in shock. She wasn't Hermione Granger? Then, who was she? An Elemental? And a Princess?

~          *           ~

Hermione pulled on her cloak and pocketed her wand, running out of the house. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore!" she yelled back to her parents. "Now, how did Harry say you called the Knight Bus? Ah, yes!" Hermione stuck her wand hand out into the air. There was a loud bang in front of her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today."

"Yes, yes, fine," grumbled Hermione, climbing on. "How much would it be to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Ten sickles, but-"

"Ten sickles is fine. Just get me there," growled Hermione, not in the mood for conversation. She shoved the money into Stan's hand and sat on a bed near the back. The bus was empty, and so it shot off towards Hogsmeade. Hermione screamed as she fell over backwards, getting tangled in her robes.

"What's the rush?" she asked, getting more and more annoyed as Stan started to explain how the bus worked. Normally, she would have been thrilled, but today was not a day for learning about a bus.

"I don't care!" she said, frustrated. "I need to get to Hogsmeade now. Understand? And I hope to get there in one piece, thank you so very much." '_Way to go, Hermione,_' she scolded herself. '_Five years of lessons with Snape and you're a mistress of sarcasm._'

"Look, I've just had some news, and I'm very confused. I'm sorry I shouted," she added, as Stan's lower lip started wobbling. '_I wonder if he's related to Neville,' she asked herself, recognising the signs all too well._

"Alright, Ern, get us to Hogsmeade," mumbled Stan as he wandered off. Hermione made her way back to the bed she had chosen and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

~          *           ~

"Chocolate Frogs! Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans! Sherbet Lemons! Honeydukes Fudge! Toothflossing Stringmints! Acid Pops! Cockroach Cluster!" yelled Hermione, trying to get the gargoyle to move. Dumbledore had not been in Hogsmeade, and so, she reasoned, he must be here.

"Mint Humbugs," came a voice from behind her. Hermione panicked and spun around, waving her hands. A torrent of water shot forward and soaked the person, who, once the water had cleared, turned out to be Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped. "Professor, I had no idea it was going to do that, honestly."

"Don't worry. Being soaked by hormonal teenagers with strange powers is a regular occurrence in my life, Miss Granger." The voice was laced with sarcasm. "I assume you're here to see the Headmaster. The password is 'Mint Humbugs'. His newest obsession, it would seem. Now, are you going to block the entrance all day, or can someone with more important things to do come through?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Hermione meekly, biting back an insult. She did not want to worsen the day by picking a fight with Snape. Standing aside, she glared at his back as he glided onto the moving stairs like a malevolent bat.

"Oh, I've got more important things to do than you have," she mimicked in a strange voice. "Don't worry, sir, I've just had a life-changing revelation. Go ahead for your coffee break!" She kicked the statue. '_Well done, Mione. That was the most immature thing you've ever done.'_

"Miss Granger? How did he know?" Hermione sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the fact that they moved. She collided with Snape and Dumbledore at the top.

"You recognised me?" she asked Snape instantly, ignoring Dumbledore. Snape raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"Yes. I am assuming that you have been told your 'story'. I was the spy who warned the Headmaster about the danger you were in."

"Oh." Hermione paused. "So, um, you knew, all these years, who I really was?"

Snape smirked. "Yes, Miss Granger. I did."

"You bastard!" Hermione jumped for Snape and started punching and kicking him, screaming about how much of a good-for-nothing he was. Snape's attempts to get her off were useless.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore reached over and pulled a spitting Hermione off Snape. "This will not help at all. Apologise to Professor Snape."

Hermione glowered at everyone, and then realised what she had done. '_Oh Merlin, I attacked a teacher...I'm going to lose my prefect title, I'm going to be expelled!'_

"Sorry!" she squeaked, turning bright red. "I didn't mean to do that, I just...lost control, I guess." She looked down at her feet sheepishly. She heard a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Um, Professor, I didn't hurt you, did I? You don't need to see Madam Pomfrey?" she asked meekly. Snape stared icily at her.

"If you had, I would simply heal myself, Miss Granger. I would not explain to Poppy how I was viciously attacked by an emotional, insufferable know-it-all teenager?" he spat, before turning and leaving. Hermione made a face at his back. '_How in the world does he make 'teenager' sound like an insult?_' she asked herself.

"Hermione." Dumbledore's voice shook her from her reverie. "I confess that it was indeed myself who gave you to the Grangers. I know, through my various contacts, that Voldemort was after you. Until young Harry caused his downfall, you were the person most at risk. I had promised your mother that I would look after you."

"But, why didn't you tell me? I've been at Hogwarts for five years now. This will be my sixth. Why?" asked Hermione eventually, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"In your first year, Miss Granger, unless my memory fails me, you were involved in the exposure of Quirrel as Voldemorts puppet. In your second year, the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened. In year three, you put yourself in danger again helping someone accused of being Voldemorts second-in-command to escape the Dementors. And then, two years ago, Voldemort rose again. I simply cannot put your life at risk like that."

"I understand." Hermione looked up into Dumbledore's serious blue eyes. "So, why do things keep happening? At home, a wind broke the table, and just now I soaked Professor Snape. Why?"

"If I am correct, Miss Granger, then it is your powers as an Elemental starting to work. Perhaps you could find some more information in the Library? I know for a fact that there is an excellent book on ancient races in the Restricted Section."

"Yes, sir." Hermione ran back down the stairs and sprinted to the Library.

~          *           ~

"The Elementals are one of the oldest races known to the Wizarding world. Led by their Queen, they live all over the world keeping the peace between the nations. They have the ability to control the many different elements with their bodies. Most Elementals specialise in one or two elements, such as fire, ice, earth, or air. The best healers are Elementals, as they are able to draw healing energy from the Earth itself. Now, unfortunately, the race is in decline, as their Queen was killed during Voldemorts uprising, and all the Elementals captured and imprisoned by the Dark Lord. They live in the hope of their Prince and Princess, the only free Elementals on the planet, coming to rescue them before they die..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she read this.

"Granger." A voice came from behind her, and, for the second time that day, she spun around, raising her hands. Fire flew through the air, and engulfed the person standing behind her.

"Sorry!" Hermione panicked as the flames increased, waving her hands around. "Oh, what did the book say? Any element? Alright then, umm, water!" Nothing happened, the flames kept moving. "Water!" Hermione screamed and lifted her hand. Water replaced the flames and died down.

"I did Elemental magic!" she cried excitedly, dancing around with her blue hair waving. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh no." She stopped as she saw one Kentucky Fried Snape staring angrily at her.

"It was an accident! Well, the fire was, and the water was to put it out, and I didn't know, and...why were you sneaking up on me?"

"Miss Granger, I was sent by the Headmaster to inform you of a letter from your parents that had arrived in his office. I did not, as you so eloquently put it, sneak up on you. I will see you in detention on your first day of lessons. Goodbye, Miss Granger." Snape stalked out of the Library, leaving a humiliated Hermione.

"Let's go see this letter," she mumbled, putting the book back. "I hope Mum and Dad aren't too mad at me. I still want to be Hermione Granger."

~          *           ~

Just a short chapter, really, to finish off Hermione's story. Next chapter, I hope, will be longer. And I remember Hermione flame-grilled Snape in the first. I just loved the phrase, Kentucky Fried Snape.

Ice Sprite - No, um, you scare me. I hexed nobody. Lana and Triana get big hugs from Ice Sprite. Dobby/Winky will be left in, and I hope this chapter satisfies your need for Snape to be abused.

Triana Alexandria Malfoy - Thank you! (You get big hugs from Ice Sprite.) I'll keep the Dobby/Winky romance in for you.

Slytherin Angel - I totally agree! House elves need love too! (You get big hugs too.)

Hey! I have a magic spell for you! Press the review button, say something, and press submit, and a new chapter will appear a few days later! Cool, huh?


	3. The Legend

^__^ Hi! Thank you all for your reviews! Review thanks are at the bottom. I would also like to point out that even though the fifth book is going to be released very soon (yippee!) this story takes place as if it never happened, and something else did which resulted in nil people dying. In this chapter, we also get a small piece about summer at Weasleyville (to make the chapter longer). Also some slight Harry/Ginny.

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Harry Potter. Shame, innit.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thoughts

Italics = dream sequence

Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin.

~          *           ~

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape said there was a letter," Hermione gasped, having sprinted from the library in embarrassment. "Oh, and if he says anything about fire, and me, don't believe him. He's a big liar," she added emphatically.

"Hermione, calm down. Professor Snape does not tell lies, but he has yet to mention anything. And yes, there is a letter for you." He smiled and handed her the letter. She took it and sat down.

_Hermione,_

_We hope you will still be coming home. Your father and I wish to apologise for not telling you sooner, and we hope that you will still be proud to call us your parents. We know that you feel hurt, and we understand that this is new to you. So, your father and I have moved us to a house nearer to __London__. Our old one was getting too small for us all. We bought it a few weeks ago, wanting it to be a surprise. It is not far from Diagon Alley, so any time you wish for help with your new powers, you will not have far to go. When you return, go to Diagon Alley. We left a message with the bartender there, who will guide you to your new home. All your belongings have been moved, and Crookshanks is settling in well. Your father wants me to say that we understand if you wish to stay at Hogwarts for a few days to learn to control your new powers, and we will be at out new home when you return. I hope you liked our surprise. We want you to have the best education possible, and if we need to be closer to the Wizarding community for you, then we are happy. We also have a floo connection in our new house, courtesy of Arthur Weasley, which is connected to Hogsmeade and the Weasley's home._

_Love always,_

_Mum & Dad.___

_PS: Thank Professor Dumbledore for keeping you there long enough for us to pack everything up. We had asked him to anyway._

Hermione stared at the letter. "We've moved! We have Floo! I can be close to Diagon Alley!" she informed Dumbledore excitedly. "Oh, Professor, would it be alright if I did stay for a few days? My parents," she said the words with pride, "think it will help me control my powers."

Dumbledore chuckled, knowing her excitement at her new home. "Very well, Miss Granger. I suggest you stay in the Gryffindor Common Room, and if you wish to avoid the Great Hall, then I am sure that Dobby and Winky would be willing to bring you your meals."

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione beamed at Dumbledore and skipped off, humming a tune. Her parents still wanted her, and she still wanted to be with them. '_Maybe today won't be so bad. I injured Snape twice, even though I have got detention when I get back to school,' she thought happily._

~          *           ~

Hermione narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand. Flames encircled the straw dummy, and exploded. Hermione grinned. "Yes! Now I don't even have to think about it much! I can control it better too!" Stacks of straw lay around her, as she constructed another dummy. "One more, and then I'll get my stuff and go." After a week, she had gained almost full control of her powers. Now came the final test.

Hermione raised her hands and smiled. Icicles shot at the dummy, piercing it. Water rained down, and a strong wind battered it to and fro. Finally, flames engulfed it, and a pile of cinders was left.

"YES!" Hermione cheered and started dancing around. "Maybe having these powers isn't so bad. I can have a lot of fun with them," she said, unaware that anyone was listening.

"On the contrary, Hermione. Your powers are to be the key element in the downfall of Voldemort." Dumbledore stood behind her. "There was a reason that your powers were sealed away." He turned his piercing blue eyes on her. "It was for the purpose you must accomplish this year. Voldemort has risen again, and now the world looks to Harry Potter, and the new Princess of the Elementals, to defeat him."

"But, I can't defeat Voldemort," whispered Hermione, suddenly feeling very small. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked to the dummy, and then back to her.

"I suggest that you re-think that statement. You have not, but you must. There is an old Elemental legend which tells of this time. I suggest you read it." He turned and left with a smile.

Hermione stared at him, and her gaze took in the whole castle. Hogwarts was a magnificent place. Her thoughts then drifted to her parents, who, as Muggles, were at risk.

"Let's read this legend, then," she sighed, defeated. If there was anything she could do, she had sworn once, then she would do it. 'And I don't want to put Mum and Dad in danger.'

~          *           ~

"But fear not, young ones," Hermione read from an ancient book of tales. "For when the Elementals fall under the Dark Lord, two shall remain. The Holy Princess, with powers almighty, and her Prince, her reason for fighting. Both have powers beyond our imaginations, young ones. They shall remain as enemies until the time arises, when both shall reveal their pasts. Aided by the three Holy Children, those blessed by the Gods, the Children of Light, Love, and Hope, they shall defeat the Dark Lord and his shadows. Then, when once more the world is free, the Princess shall come to us, and free us from our prison. She shall bring a new world, one with peace and love, and once again the Elementals will be free, guarding humanity from the darkness. The union between light and dark, serpent and lion, good and evil, shall be the cause of millennia of peace. They shall reside in the glittering Crystal Palace, produced by the strength of their love."

Hermione closed the book. So there was another like her? Someone with the same powers, the same past, the same future?

"I will find them," she said determinedly. "They'll show up at Hogwarts in September. They always do." She put the book in her bag, and went to gather up her stuff. This legend would require some serious analysing.

~          *           ~

"Wow!" Hermione stood outside her new home for the first time. It was a large detached house, with a huge garden. She walked up it, and noticed Crookshanks lazing in the sun.

"Hey you," she smiled, gathering him up in her arms. Crookshanks opened an eye and purred lazily.

"He missed you," said her mother from the doorway. Hermione looked up, anxious to see how Elizabeth had been. There was a smile on both faces.

"MUM!" cried Hermione, dropping Crookshanks to hug her mother. "Mum I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" laughed Elizabeth. "For being who you are? No, Hermione, I should apologise. But let's get inside. Your father will want to see you too." Elizabeth stepped aside and Hermione ran through, jumping on to her father. "Dad! I'm back!" All three people grinned.

"How about we show you your new room?" asked Elizabeth. Hermione nodded happily. Now that she was back home, even though it had only been a week, she felt happy and at peace.

"It's upstairs, the first on the left," gasped John as he tried to breathe after Hermione's attack. Hermione grinned sheepishly and went upstairs to find her new room.

"Amazing!" she sighed as she opened the door. It was a large, airy room, decorated in pale yellow and with a maroon carpet. "Gold and red. Nice one Mum," she grinned. Her clothes were all in the wardrobe, her books filled a large bookcase in the corner of the room, and Crookshanks's basket was in another corner. "Perfect."

Hermione sat on her new bed, bouncing up and down. It was much larger than her old bed, and closely resembled her bed at Hogwarts. "Great!" she squealed, and then remembered who she was. Hermione Granger, Princess and Prefect. It did not do to squeal like an airhead.

Getting up, she noticed a letter on her new desk. It was from Ginny, asking why she hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh no, I forgot," she groaned. "And we're back in school in a few weeks anyway. I'll tell her I can't make it." She sighed as she scribbled a letter quickly, running downstairs. "Mum, I'm going to the Post Office in Diagon Alley to send this to Ginny," she announced. "And I love my new room!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and ran off. Elizabeth smiled softly.

"John, we've got our Hermione back."

~          *           ~

"Harry! Harry! Can I borrow your Firebolt?"

"Why? Didn't Bill get you a Nimbus 2002 for your birthday?"

"Yes, but Fred's got it! I need to get it back!"

"Oh alright." Harry reluctantly landed and handed over his broom to Ron. Ron sprinted off, muttering thanks. Harry sighed. Ron certainly was getting very excited this holiday. His new broom was his most prized possession.

"Coming to watch the fun?" asked Ginny from behind him. Harry blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it should be fun," he said quietly, trying to hide his blush. It didn't help when Ginny Weasley, now an attractive, confident fifth year grabbed his arm and ran after Ron.

'_Oh boy, this is going to be a long summer,' he thought, watching his Firebolt overtake Fred with pride. '__I hope Hermione can make it and calm everything down.'_

"Hermione's not coming, she's got too much to do," said Ginny calmly from beside him. Harry paled. '_I never knew Ginny could read minds!_' he thought frantically. '_What if she finds out that, that..._'

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked, as Ron landed, triumphantly waving his broom. Harry nodded distractedly, still panicking.

"I was, uh, just thinking about Hermione," he said carefully, trying to see what she said. Ginny looked sad.

"Oh. Well, I just got an owl from her. The Grangers have moved to London, closer to Diagon Alley, and she says she's got a surprise for us too, when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Cool." Harry's voice subsided, and they both stared at the three redheads now wrestling over the broom. Ron was holding on tightly, while Fred and George tried to take it.

"Harry! Harry mate! A bit of help here!" yelled Ron, aiming a kick at Fred. Harry shook his head.

"It's your own fault," lectured Ginny, standing next to Harry. "If you hadn't left your broom lying around, they wouldn't have taken it. You can't expect Harry to help you, can he? Harry?" Ginny turned to see Harry heading towards his Firebolt determinedly. She sighed. When would he ever notice?

~          *           ~

Another chapter out! I'm on a roll here! Woohoo!

*Ahem* So, new chapter, like I said. Next chapter, we re-introduce our devillishly handsome Slytherin Prince. Can't wait! ^_~

Triana Alexandria Malfoy - Somehow though, KFS doesn't have the same ring to it as KFC. Wouldn't it be nice to be served up our                                        favourite Slytherins though?

GeekGirl - Glad you like it! Here's the update!

F75 - Here's an update, courtesy of moi. Glad you like it so far. ^_^

I'm not going to say it again (reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview)


	4. Enter the Slytherin Prince

Ohmigosh! I have been writing so hard lately! And I've finished all my exams! Roll on the summer! I don't have to go to school anymore! I'm never to wear that horrible icky uniform again! College here I come! Woohoo!

*Ahem* Okay, I'm calm-er. Anyway, thanks for reviewing people, and as usual, thanks are at the end. I hope to put a lot more songs in this version, to help set an atmosphere. In this chapter, Draco sings a song for Hermione, the turning point in their so far love/hate relationship. Aww, aren't they cute?

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is not my creation. It did not come from my mind, it is not mine. But: I own the books, (the new one is out soon!) I own the cards from the chocolate frogs, I own a pack of sherbet lemons, and a chocolate frog. Yummy. The song is from the movie 'Labyrinth' and is a great movie. It isn't owned by me either, the song belongs to David Bowie. I love the film 'Labyrinth'!

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thoughts

Italics = dream sequence

Italics = song/singing

And now, introducing, for your eyes only, the Slytherin Prince! Woohoo!!

~          *           ~

"Draco!" A shrill voice squealed across platform nine and three-quarters, and a short girl with messy blonde hair and a face like a pug hit the young Malfoy. He angrily pushed her away.

"Pansy, go away."

"Draco! How was your summer? Did you miss me? You didn't reply to any of my owls! I invited you to stay! Should I get a new owl?" Pansy's barrage of questions went unanswered as Hermione walked through the barrier.

"Oh Merlin!" gasped a Ravenclaw behind Draco. "Who is she?" "Is she new?" "Look at her!" "She's so beautiful!" Whispers followed Hermione as she confidently made her way down the platform.

"Who is she?" asked Pansy in disgust, wrinkling her nose in what she thought was a cute way. "Look at her hair. It's obviously fake. And that tan? Did she spend all her money at the salon for that?" Pansy laughed maliciously, and then noticed Draco following Hermione with his eyes.

"Draco?"

"That's nice Pansy," he murmured. "Just let me know how that trip to the salon goes." He disappeared, following Hermione, captivated by her beauty and grace.

"'That's nice' he says! Huh! What an idiot!" huffed Pansy, glaring jealously as Draco followed Hermione like a man bewitched.

_'Who is she?'_ wondered Pansy, amazed at Draco's reaction to the new girl.

~          *           ~

'_That's it 'Mione. You're doing great. Just keep your head up and smile,' Hermione reminded herself as she strolled down the platform to the compartment that, every year, the Wonder Trio took over. She had already got rid of her trunk and Crookshanks, and now she was looking for some familiar red heads._

'_Uh-oh, 'Mione, someone's following you._' Hermione's head rung out an alarm, but she ignored it. '_It's probably a Weasley. Just ignore them._'

Draco slipped behind a conveniently placed pile of luggage as Hermione paused and looked around. He knew he shouldn't be following this, after all, his father was forcing him to date Pansy Parkinson, but there was something about this new girl that drove him mad.

"What is it?" he murmured. "What is making me do this?"

"HARRY!" The shout made him look up. The blue haired girl was sprinting towards a group of people - Potter? And the Weasels? '_No way!' he thought angrily. '__How come she loves Potter? I-I want her!'_

~          *           ~

Harry looked up as a familiar voice called his name. "Hermione!" he yelled excitedly, and then stopped. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but a girl was running towards them.

"Harry! How was your summer? Where's Ron? And Ginny? Oh." Hermione paused as Harry stared at her. "Um, I have a surprise for you. Do you like it?"

"Hermione...it is you!" Harry picked Hermione up and swung her around. "Hermione! What happened? You look great!"

"Harry!" she squealed. "Put me down!" She giggled madly as a pile of Weasleys landed on her. "'Mione what did you do?" "I like it!" "So is this why you couldn't come?!" Hermione laughed and pushed the group off her. She turned to the three who had asked questions. The whole Weasley clan had come to see them off.

"Ron, I didn't do anything, this is the real me, I'll explain later. Fred, thank you. Ginny, yes." She frowned and counted them off on her fingers. "Did I answer everyone?"

The group burst out laughing, and started chattering excitedly.

~          *           ~

"Hermione? That's Hermione!" gasped Draco. He looked around quickly. Thankfully, no one had heard his mistake.

'_Way to go, Draco old boy,' he thought sarcastically. '_Just shout a bit louder, the people in ___Albania__ didn't hear. One more mistake like that, and your secret will be out.' Draco scolded himself harshly, all the while thinking '__you liked her anyway, didn't you?'_

"Yes!" he whispered viciously. Sighing in defeat, he slid to the floor. '_Yes. I liked her. I like her. No, I love her.'_

'_We already knew,' said the voices in his head. Draco scowled. "Bloody wizard metaphors bloody coming true," he growled, remembering the spell cast on him by the object of his affections last year._

~Flashback~

"Why, Mudblood, didn't know you had it in you," he had said smoothly as Hermione cast hex after hex on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year. The man was worse than all the others, and had on several occasions been accused of 'trying it on' with the female students. Hermione scowled and cast another. "Now try," she muttered angrily. Hearing Draco's comments, she turned on him.

'_Great, Malfoy. Way to go. Why can't you just tell her? Why insult her all the time? You're just driving her away!' he screamed mentally._

"What's the matter, Ferret-head? Cat got your tongue? Can't face the voices in your head?" Hermione smirked, and held out her wand. "Let's see how you like this." She cast a final spell, before walking away. 

~End Flashback~

Draco still didn't know what had hit him, but ever since he had constantly been battling with voices in his head, his conscience, his libido, every single thing he thought came under debate.

'_What are you waiting for?' A voice spoke up evilly. '_She's smart, she's sexy, she's been driving you insane since your first day. You've saved her life from Voldemort so many times, and she doesn't know it. Every time a Death Eater is sent, you cause an accident. Voldemort wants her to get to Harry, and you're keeping them both safe. Go for it!_' The voice, named 'Maleficius' by Draco, spoke with a leer in his voice. Another voice spoke up. This one, Draco had named 'Angelus'._

'_I have to say, Draco, that the other one is right. Go for her, come clean. Take Veritaserum. Show her you mean it, show her you care. Sing her a song. Girls like that.'_

"Yes." Draco got up with a determined look on his face. "Bugger Father, bugger Potter, bugger the Weasleys and bugger Pansy." He walked off to set up his plan.

~          *           ~

"Care for a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny pulled a set of games from her bag. She sat next to Harry, and Hermione and Ron sat opposite. Hermione still hadn't told them what had happened, but Ginny had forcefully explained to the boys that Hermione would say when she was ready.

"Go on then," smiled Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but that's not possible," interrupted a cold voice from the doorway. Hermione looked, and instantly saw him in a new light. He stood at almost six foot, his body athletic, but not too muscular, just the way she liked it. Her eyes travelled up, and she plastered an annoyed expression on her face as she came to meet his icy blue eyes. Hermione stared in defiance.

"Well, Malfoy? We were about to have a game before you so rudely interrupted." Hermione lifted her hand slightly, ready to create fire the moment he insulted her.

"Granger, I wouldn't interrupt your game unless I had to. Prefects meeting."

"You're a prefect?" snorted Ron. "Who did you bribe?"

"Ron!" shouted Ginny, Hermione and Harry. "Shut up!" They glared him into silence.

"They understand, Weasley. I came for Herm-Granger. Not to insult you, although it is tempting." Draco stared coldly at Ron, until Hermione waved her hand across his gaze. Draco's head snapped up, and he brushed a strand of his loose blonde hair back.

"Let's go, Malfoy." Hermione walked out and raised her eyebrow impatiently.

"Alright." Draco shut the door and led the way to a small, private compartment at the end of the train. He stepped aside to let Hermione in, and then walked in too, closing the door after him.

"So, where's the prefects?" asked Hermione coldly. She was seated, waiting for an explanation, a furious look on her face.

"Hermione, please listen."

Hermione was stunned. Draco Malfoy had been nice? Polite? And had called her Hermione?

~          *           ~

"Hermione, I have to tell you the truth. And since you would never believe me, here." He held out a bottle of Veritaserum. "Check it's the real thing." Stunned, Hermione took it and inspected it.

"Yeah, it seems to be," she said quietly, still in shock. She handed it back, and Draco tilted his head back and drunk the bottles contents.

"What are you doing? Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" she screamed, jumping up, and then clapping her hand to her mouth. Hermione Granger didn't use words like that.

"I want to tell you the truth, Hermione. The truth about the past six years at Hogwarts. The truth about why I was always so nasty to you. I want you to believe me. This is the only way!" he cried desperately.

"But, Malfoy, why? Why is this so important? Draco, answer me!"

"Because I love you!"

~          *           ~

"You what?" Lavender giggled as she took Hermione's seat. "Ginny I never knew you had it in you! But can you save your poor brother please?" She watched the show as Ginny removed Ron's magical gag.

"He wouldn't shut up about Hermione going to a meeting with Malfoy," explained Harry as Ron threw everything he could find at Ginny. "Ron was definitely not happy, were you Ronnie-kins?" he teased, getting hit by a cushion.

"Can we stop this now?" asked Ron, his blue eyes turning to Lavender's brown ones. "Hi Lavender. Nice to see you. How was your summer?"

"It was great, but I wish you had come too," she said, and then blushed. Harry and Ginny looked at Ron, who was currently competing with Lavender for the Brightest Blush Award.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Ronald Weasley."

~          *           ~

Hermione's head was spinning. '_Did he just say that? He's telling the truth! He's under Veritaserum! Why do you feel that this changes everything? Why? Does it?_'

"It does," she whispered. Draco stared at her, an anxious look on his usually emotionless face.

"What does what?"

"Nothing. Malfoy -Draco, I guess, um, what is the truth? What you wanted to say?"

Draco blushed. "Well, I wanted you to know why I've been so nasty. Firstly, I don't even like the word Mudblood. Second, I, I," he stuttered. "I've always liked you. I don't think you're a know-it-all. At least not in a nasty way, like Snape uses it. And thirdly-"

"Thirdly?"

"Thirdly-I've saved you from Voldemort more times than you can count."

Hermione was stunned for the fourth or fifth time that day. "Why would Voldemort come after me?"

"Oh come on Hermione, I don't have to explain, do I? You're pretty, smart, and a friend of Harry Potter. What a combination. Voldemort was practically dancing when he heard about you, even when he was disembodied. He wants to use you as bait for Harry. He wants to kill you both. You're a threat to him, and he wants you dead."

"And why should I believe a Death Eater? This might all me a trap!" snapped Hermione suddenly. Draco looked at her coldly.

"I'm under Veritaserum! And I'm not a Death Eater! I hate them all! You are quite the ungrateful little madam, aren't you? I've cried for you, I almost died for you, I killed for you! I love you, and all I want is for you to love me too!"

"You-you killed? You monster!" screamed Hermione. She knew she was acting irrationally, but she had to be sure he meant it.

"I'm not a monster! I'm in love!"

_How you turned my world, you precious thing_

Hermione stared in Draco in shock as he began to sing to her.

_You starve and near exhaust me_

She stood up as he circled her.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you_

Draco lifted his wand and threw it aside.

_I move the stars for no one_

_You've run so long_

_You've run so far_

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

_Just as I can be so cruel_

He stared into her eyes as he sang this.

_Though I do believe in you_

_Yes I do_

Hermione trembled as he came closer.

_Live without the sunlight_

_Love without your heartbeat_

_I, I can't live within you_

_I can't live within you_

Draco sighed and gently touched her cheek.

_I, I can't live within you_

His voice faded away as he ran out of the room.

~          *           ~

WOOHOO! Finally! He's said it!

I thought it would be easier for Draco to have always had a crush on Hermione. Leaves so many more possibilities. Plus makes it easier to develop their relationship. Let me know what you think!

Slytherin Angel - Yeah, the KFS has caused many a sore rib from laughing too much. Glad you like it though :0)

sweetkitten - Thank you! People like you are great for a confidence boost!

Lady Raven - I hope to keep posting quick, and I'm glad you like the story.

Well, bye! *Goes off to start victory dance over the end of exams*


	5. Accidents Will Happen, Maybe For The Bet...

Soooo sorry about the delay! I was obsessing over reading the next book! And it is fabulous, I might add. To everyone reading this who has read the book - wasn't it great? To everyone reading this who hasn't read the book - what are you reading fanfics for? Get out there and get the book!

Can people who read the last version remind me of what I did with Blaise Zabini? I remember that the prefects are Hermione, Draco, Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot. And I think the Head Girl is either Angelina or Katie from Gryffindor. Please help with the rest!

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I've read the next book. But I don't think, somehow, that JK Rowling is gonna sell the rights to Harry Potter for £18.99. So, I still don't own them.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

Hermione stared at the door. She had just been told, by a Malfoy under Veritaserum, that she was being chased by Voldemort, and that the youngest Malfoy loved her!

"This is too weird. I'm going back to the others," she muttered, shoving this thought to the back of her mind. She wandered into the compartment with the others in and froze.

"What's going on in here?"

Lavender and Ron were on the floor, while Harry and Ginny were standing above them, wands pointed. They all stopped and the smirks left them as they saw her.

"Hi Hermione," said Ginny loudly, drowning out Ron's cries of 'Help!'

"Hi. Get up, all of you," she ordered, waving her hand. A gust of wind blew them gently back onto the seats, leaving a space for Hermione between Lavender and Ginny.

"Wow, 'Mione! You have some explaining to do!" exclaimed Ron. "That was bloody brilliant!"

Hermione sighed. "Can it wait until we're at Hogwarts? I need to finish reading my book." She reached into her small bag and produced a book on Myths and Legends. "I really need to finish this, okay? I'll explain everything later, promise." She sat down and opened the book, a sign that no one was to disturb her. She stared blankly at the page as the conversation started around her. '_Why did I say those things to Draco? He was being honest, and I pushed him away. I had a chance to make him my friend, have him stop insulting me, and maybe have him help me find this prince. The legend says that the prince is evil, dark, and a serpent._'

"Serpent?! Slytherin!" she announced excitedly to the group. They stopped dealing out cards and stared at her.

"Wonderful deduction, Hermione. Now get to the part where it says dirty, lying, scheming, conniving, slimy serpent-y evil gits," said Ron. Everyone stared at him, except Ginny, who just laughed.

"Ronnie-kins," she teased, "got fed up of looking stupid next to Malfoy. So he looked up some new words to insult them with. And a few more words to make him seem smarter. Except, hmm, Hermione, would you say 'serpent-y' was a word?" They all laughed at Ron, who started to resemble a beetroot.

"Why did you say that?" asked Harry. "Why would you care about Slytherin?" His emerald eyes pierced hers, and even though she watched him from new eyes, she knew he could read her expressions. She decided to be honest.

"Who here has heard of the Elementals?" she asked. Lavender shyly put up her hand.

"I have. I was reading through a book for Divination, and it said that the best Seers come from the Elemental race. So I looked up about them. They are an ancient race that have the ability to control the various elements, and draw on the planet's force to heal. The best Healers are Elementals too." Everyone stared in shock.

"I am so gonna fail Divination," groaned Ron, hanging his head. Harry laughed at him.

"Ron mate, I see a big fat D in your future," he teased. "And mine, too." He then stared at Lavender. "We didn't have to do that, did we?"

"No, I was just reading, you know," said Lavender, turning pink. "The story is so romantic." She sighed happily, and Hermione looked up sharply.

"What story?"

"The story of the Elementals. They have a Queen, and a Princess. How cool is that?" she asked, staring dreamily into space. "According to the book I read, the Elemental Queen died sixteen years ago, giving birth to the Princess. The Queen was killed by You-Know-Who." She shook herself back to reality. "Anyway, You-Know-Who captured all the Elementals and put them in prisons where they would be weak. Like, the fire ones in the Arctic, and the Healers underground where they couldn't access the light." She scowled. "They are waiting for their hidden Prince and Princess, who, when they 'unite in their love' - it actually said that - will defeat You-Know-Who and free the others. They will then marry and unite the world of Elementals and Wizards once more."

Hermione sat stunned. Lavender had more information than she did! How was that possible?

"What does their Princess look like?" asked Harry suspiciously, glancing at Hermione. Ginny caught on to what Harry was implying and stared at Hermione intently. Lavender opened the book.

"Well, like her mother, I assume. Here's a picture." She turned the book around, and showed a painting of a tall woman, with long midnight-blue hair and sad eyes. Harry and Ginny looked from Hermione, to the picture, and back again.

"Hermione, did you know?" asked Ginny quietly. Hermione nodded miserably.

"Yes, I found out over the summer. This is what I was going to explain."

"Explain what?" asked Ron crossly. He looked to see what Harry and Ginny, and now Lavender, were staring at. His face paled.

"Blimey Hermione, either you really like her style or," he gulped, "you're the Princess."

*WHACK*

Ron blinked and fell to the ground. Hermione dropped the book. "Ron, thank you for that. You could have been a bit more sensitive, you know!" Hermione had tears in her eyes. "It's not like I asked for this! I was happy being Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch extrodinaire. Now I'm Princess Hermione, destined to marry a Slytherin and defeat Voldemort!" Everyone, except Harry, flinched at the name. Usually Hermione didn't use his name, but she was getting a bit carried away, getting all the anger out of her system. "Before this happened, the only thing I worried about was the NEWTS! Now I have to worry about saving the world!" She sat down, and wiped her eyes.

"Hermione, we're sorry. We didn't know," said Ginny quietly. "I wish you'd told us. Maybe we could have helped."

Hermione reached over and hugged the concerned redhead. "I'm sorry I shouted, but it's just been so stressful. Although, I did roast Snape over the holidays." She giggled, and caught everyone's attention.

"You toasted the greasy git?" asked Ron, climbing back into his seat. His face was full of awe, wonder, and laughter. "Tell us! Come on! You should have taken a picture!" And with shouts of laughter, Hermione told what happened in the Library.

~          *           ~

Draco kicked his trunk in frustration. Why had he given in? He cursed the voices that Hermione had placed in his head. '_I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have done it,_' he repeated like a mantra in his head. "She hates me. Nothing can ever change it," he complained. "Why did I think it would? One lousy summer and I think the world changes. Some things never change, and Granger is one of them."

'_But she has changed,' piped up one of the voices. '_You saw her. She looks nothing like Hermione Granger. She looks more like ___Aurora__ of the Elementals.'_

"Who the hell is Aurora of the Elementals?" asked Draco curiously, disturbed that a voice in his mind knew more than he did. He cast his mind back to what his mother had told him over the summer.

~*Flashback*~

"Mum, it did it again!" Draco ran into the lounge. "Mum, my quill has just frozen and my parchment burst into flames! Has anyone been messing in my room?"

"No Draco, it's just you." Narcissa Malfoy sat reading a book, not even looking up.

"But, that's the fifth time this week! Why am I doing it? And why can't I tell Father?" Draco insisted, not letting it rest this time. He wanted answers.

"Draco, if your father found out, he would either kill you, or give you to Voldemort, so either way you would end up dead." Narcissa reached over to her wand and shouted, "_Accio__ Aurora!" A small book flew into her hands, and she gave it to Draco. "Don't read it until you're safe and back at Hogwarts. Don't come home for the Christmas holidays. Don't date Pansy." Narcissa returned to her book, and Draco stormed out of the room._

~*End Flashback*~

"Mum called the book Aurora...maybe that's got something to do with it!" he shouted excitedly. Rummaging in his luggage, he wondered why he was so excited.

'_Draco....you're excited over a girl? And a muggle-born no less? You should be ashamed,' chided a voice. Draco scowled._

"Screw you," he said calmly, as Pansy walked into the compartment.

"What? Drakie, you don't mean it?" she asked tearfully, running over. "I know that the new girl is using magic to attract all those guys, so don't worry. _Finite Incantatem!" She pointed her wand at Draco. He glowed._

"Uh-oh," muttered Pansy. She turned and ran as Draco collapsed, still glowing.

"Who's a prefect here?" she shrieked, running through the train. Three heads popped out of different compartments; Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, and Hermione.

"What's wrong? Parkinson, what is it?" asked Terry, clearly annoyed. Pansy turned around and stopped shrieking.

"You three have to come with me! It's Draco! Somethings wrong! I only did - YOU!" Pansy shouted the last word at Hermione. Terry and Hannah looked at her, and then back to Pansy. Pansy was glaring at Hermione.

"I'm assuming that you're talking about Hermione," said Hannah calmly. "She's the Gryffindor prefect. Hermione, you wanna come check it out?" Hannah started to walk up the train, to Draco's compartment. Hermione rushed after her. What if Draco had done something silly because of her?

~          *           ~

"Oh Merlin! Go get a Professor! We need to get him to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible!"

~          *           ~

Hermione returned to the compartment with a worried look on her face. She sank into her seat and stared at the floor. Harry and Ginny, seeing this, both clamped their hands over Ron's mouth. He gave them a reproachful look and shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't say anything. They all sat in silence, until Hermione looked at them with panic on her face.

"It's my fault, you know."

Everyone looked up at her in shock.

"It's my fault. I didn't listen to him. I should have, but I just turned him away and accused him of horrible things."

Ginny and Lavender exchanged significant looks. They were beginning to understand.

"He was unconscious when we reached his cabin. He must have hit his head when he fell, because there was blood. Pansy hit him with _'Finite Incantatem' and knocked him out. Hannah did the best she could, but she couldn't bring him round. Hannah wants to be a Healer, you know," she added. "She said that something was affecting his mind too. But Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal him."_

Ron looked at Harry cluelessly. He shrugged and looked out of the window, indicating that it was up to Harry to say something. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, we're sorry," he said gently. Hermione stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. She flung herself at him, and started crying.

"Harry I should have listened to him! He was telling the truth, he had no choice but to! And I ignored him and turned him away, and accused him of horrible things, and he can never forgive me! Maybe this is because of the hex I put on him last year! I should take it off!" Hermione sat up and fumbled for her wand. "I hope he's going to be alright, if he dies, then it's all my fault!"

"Hermione, it's not your fault," said Harry gently. "You cry over everyone who dies. You can't blame yourself for this. Pansy hit him with the spell, and it probably knocked him over because he wasn't expecting it. That's all."

"But you don't understand, Harry." Hermione stared at him in annoyance. "He had just taken a load of Veritaserum. You know that any person's defence is weakened after taking Veritaserum. It's all the ingredients. It makes them more vulnerable. And, there was something strange about him, too." Hermione grabbed her wand and whispered a charm.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny cautiously. Hermione smiled wanly.

"I took off the spell that I put on him last year." She put her wand away. "You know, I could have made friends with him. He hates Death Eaters. Did you know that?" She stared at her hands. "He wanted to - be friends with me. He even apologised, under Veritaserum, for calling me a Mudblood."

"Hermione, what else did he say?" Lavender, being unusually perceptive, reached out and hugged Hermione. "He said something else, didn't he." It was a statement, not a question, and Hermione nodded.

"He said-" She started speaking but was cut off by the announcement saying that they would soon be at Hogwarts. Standing up, they gathered their wands and cleared their games up.

"What did he say?" asked Ron, as they joined the crowd on the platform. Hermione smiled weakly as she saw Draco's body being levitated up to Hogwarts on a stretcher.

"He said he loved me."

~          *           ~

"Put him down there. Gently, Headmaster." Poppy Pomfrey bustled around the Hospital Wing, preparing a bed for Draco. "I wasn't expecting anyone up here so soon. What happened, Albus? A fight with Potter?" She pulled out her wand as Draco was lowered onto the bed and froze in shock.

"It would appear, Poppy, that he had taken Veritaserum. I do not know why, yet. And then Miss Parkinson, believing that he was under a spell, cast 'Finite Incantatem' on him." Dumbledore sat down heavily. "I sincerely hope that Lucius Malfoy is not alerted. It could mean death for the boy." They both stared down at Draco's face. It was almost the same as before he had been hit, but now his hair had grown slightly and fell over his eyes in wispy bangs. His closed eyes would, when he opened them, be the same colour as Hermione's.

"So the Concealment charm has been removed. And the spell blocking his powers, I assume." Poppy covered Draco up. "And the Memory charm." She sighed. "Narcissa did such a good job of hiding her powers from Lucius as well. Now they may both be killed."

"Yes, I fear so. He is now gaining all the memories transferred to him at birth. When he awakes, he will be Prince Draco. He will have all the powers of the Elementals."

~          *           ~

Finite Incantatem is the spell to stop all other spells, right?  Well, Draco has a spell to hide his true identity, and Pansy accidentally removes it. Silly bint. ^_^

Like it? Hate it? I thought it was a bit better this way, developing their emotions, and revealing Hermione's guilt which, if I can write it right, will turn to love. ^_^ It's better than Draco receiving an owl and going from hate to love in one day.

Ice Sprite - Thanks! Glad you like the Harry/Ginny pairing. And I'm glad you think the characters are not too OOC. That might change with this chapter though.

Diana Faeroe - I'm glad you like the idea of Draco having a thing for Hermione. It makes it so much easier to develop the relationship. And I'm glad my exams are over too. I can try and write lots more of this story. ^_^

Slytherin Angel - Yup! I spent days celebrating that my exams are over. In fact, I'm still celebrating. 'Cause I don't ever have to go back to that school! Woohoo! And here's an update in celebration ^_^

val (gordicgriffindor_91@hotmail.com) - The first one did start better, I must admit, but I hope to develop this more. The first one went too fast, and I wasn't happy with it. But I'm glad that you liked the first one.

Blue-Dreamz - Thanks! I've never seen anything similar to this, apart from the first version that I posted and took down. But people are welcome to use the idea, so I hope to see more ones where Hermione turns out to have super-cool powers ^_^

Next chapter may take a few days, 'cause I'm trying to make them longer. And I have to write a song for the Sorting Hat. That'll be difficult.


	6. Hermione, The One With The KickAss Power...

o_O I must remember to never try and write a song for the sorting hat ever again. It's so hard! Can I just apologise for the lousiness and shortness of the Sorting Hats song.

Well, I updated faster this time than with the last chapter. So good ^_^ I'm really pleased with the way this is going. I hope that I've slowed the pace of the story down, and I've developed the story better. I'm definately gonna do my best to finish this one. I like it. ^_^ I'm trying my best to stop making them too out of character, and just making subtle changes. I hope it's an improvement. I'm keeping the bit in about the truce, and the ribbons on the wands, simply because it's so funny. If any details are wrong, please tell me.

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to afford lawyers, so I'd better say that I don't own this. I don't own this. Please don't sue me! *Swats the lawyer faeries*

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

_Where am I? What am I doing here? There's all these trees, I can't see a thing....trees? I must be in the __Forbidden__Forest__. Father will have a fit when he hears that I've been sent here again. At least this time I'm not with Potter. I'm not with anyone. Wait, yes, I am. Over there...who is it? It looks like Hermione! I mean, Granger. What's she doing here? I'll follow her. She's running somewhere. Wait a minute, that's not Hermione. I'd know Hermione anywhere, and that is not her. It sure looks like her, though. Maybe it's....what did that thing say? _Aurora___? Of the Elementals? That must be it. Okay, I'm hallucinating. But it feels so real, I can feel the leaves under my feet, the wind through my hair as I chase after her. Wait, wind through my hair? My hair...it's changed! It's longer, it's not slicked back like Father insists I have it. And, it's, wispier than before. I like it. I'll have the women falling at my feet. This makes me look so sexy, Draco you sexy devil you._

_"Awaken, my Prince, my daughter's soulmate. Awaken your powers and free your heart from the restraints placed upon you at birth."_

_Who said that? Oh, it's her. Should have been paying attention. Got too caught up in my new look. What is she going on about? I'm no prince. I'm definately no soulmate. Mate, yes. Soul, no. And what is she on about? Are there magic mushrooms in the __Forbidden__Forest__, then?_

_"Please, awaken, my Prince of souls. Awaken, and find my daughter. Please, awaken, reveal your true powers. You are needed, to help the three children. The Child of Light is pleading for you, the Child of Love is searching, the Child of Hope, unconsciously praying. You are needed. I command your powers to awake!"_

_Excuse me lady, but no-one commands a Malfoy. Oh, wait, she wasn't talking to me. Wait, yes she was. She's looking at me! And, whoa! Where the hell did those wings come from? Why do I feel so strange? It's like, I'm becoming more powerful. And sleepy, so sleepy..._

_"Awaken your powers, and find my Hermione. You are destined to be together. You are her soulmate, Draco, Prince of the Elementals."_

~          *           ~

Hermione sat uncomfortably at the Sorting Feast, avoiding Ron's eyes. She struck up a conversation with Parvati and Lavender instead. Ron sat, silently raging. There would be fireworks in the common room tonight, he would see to it.

Harry and Ginny sat, whispering quietly, taking bets on the outcome of Ron's explosion. So far, Ginny had put twenty galleons on Hermione to win, with odds of 3:1. Harry had twenty on Ron to win, with not so good odds. They stopped making bets when Professor McGonagall led the first years in, and lined them up in front of the stool. Balancing on top of it was the Sorting Hat. A seam ripped open, and the Hat began to sing.

_Welcome, young ones, to Hogwarts school_

_Come,__ let me see where you belong._

_Perhaps in the house of Gryffindor_

_Where they are brave and strong.___

_Perhaps Ravenclaw's the place for you,_

_Those who are sharp of mind,_

_Perhaps you're suited to Hufflepuff,_

_With others as loyal and kind.___

_Or perhaps Slytherin's where you will dwell,_

_With the power-hungry crowd.___

_All four houses have their tales,_

_And all four still stand proud._

_This year will see the founders return_

_As the four houses unite_

_Dire enemies become best friends_

_In the face of a desparate fight.___

_Young first-years, and others too,_

_Don't be blinded by your hate._

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, especially,_

_For this is written in Fate._

_Don't succumb to tradition, first years,_

_Make friends with the foe._

_Then Hogwarts shall stand, united,_

_As the founders did long ago.___

The four tables applauded slowly, staring at each other in confusion. Slytherin and Gryffindor? Perhaps the Sorting Hat was a few stitches loose this year. There's no way it could be serious, the older faces seemed to say.

"Amman, Tania!" Professor McGonagall started the sorting, silencing the Great Hall.

"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table, decked in blue, clapped noisily.

"Andrews, Selma!"

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as a short girl scuttled quietly to the end of the table. 

Hermione's attention drifted away from the sorting after the first Gryffindor. She clapped when she saw others on the table clapping, but her eyes were searching the Slytherin table for possible candidates for Prince. She couldn't find any. Pansy was whispering to the other 'Dumb Blondes' as they had been dubbed, no doubt circulating rumours about her. She couldn't see anyone with eyes similar to hers. She couldn't see Draco either.

'_I feel so bad about it. When he's back, I'll talk to him again. Maybe start a truce. We could involve all the prefects. I hope he's okay. I feel so guilty about what I said to him. He was trying to prove he was telling the truth. And he's got such a great singing voice. Now I definitely wasn't expecting that.'_

"Hermione?" Harry nudged her. "Hermione, Sorting's finished. Dumbledore's gonna make a speech."

"Oh, sorry Harry." Hermione focused her attention on Dumbledore, who was just standing to make a speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! First years, and other years too, I might add," Dumbledore looked over at the Wonder Trio, "will please note that the Forbidden Forest is not called so to attract tourists. It is home to many dangerous animals, as some of our more reckless pupils will testify." Harry, Ron and Hermione met each others eyes and nodded fervently. They had first-hand experience of the dangerous animals.

"Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between lessons. Also, any product by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is now on the list of forbidden items. The total list now comprises of some 786 items and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office."

Ron groaned as Dumbledore mentioned his brother's new business. Everyone's attention had turned to the two redheads at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Also, I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back to the Defence Against the Dark Arts position." There was tumultuous applause as faces turned to the much healthier looking Professor Lupin, who grinned and waved at them.

"Please note that all of your parents have been notified of his appointment, and so nothing will come of you writing to them and complaining," said Dumbledore sternly, staring at the Slytherin table. They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and were visibly relieved when he clapped his hands and announced the start of the feast.

"Hermione, what the hell-" started Ron. Hermione stared up innocently as Ginny and Harry, with great foresight, clamped their hands over Ron's mouth. "Ron, no scenes in the Great Hall this year. Snape will be looking to take off any points he can," hissed Harry. Ron nodded to show he understood, and as soon as Ginny and Harry removed their hands, he shovelled down his food. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys," she muttered, forgetting to make her usual comments about S.P.E.W as she ate quickly. The whole table seemed to sense that something was happening, because as soon as they were dismissed, the Gryffindors disappeared.

"First years, follow me please!" called Hermione. "First years, Gryffindor first years!"

"Hey, Hermione, we've got a meeting in an hour with Dumbledore. Something about common rooms. Anyway, gotta take these to the Common Room. See ya!" Hannah waved to Hermione and turned the opposite way, a crowd of children following her.

"Watch out for the trick step," warned Hermione as they walked up a staircase. "Sometime these move around, so be careful when you use them." She led the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "This is the entrance. The password is 'Aurora Corealis'." As she said the password, the portrait swung open. Hermione let the first years climb through first and then, making sure her hands were behind her back, ready to strike, she entered the common room. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were waiting for her. Ron had an angry look on his face, and Harry was restraining him.

"Before you start, I've got a meeting in an hour," she said quickly. Harry nodded and then let go of Ron's arm.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU SAY HE SAID?!?!" bellowed Ron. Hermione winced; all Weasley's definately inherited their mothers temper.

"I told you, Ron. He said, under Veritaserum, that he loved me." Although she was nervous, her voice was clear.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM? HE'S A DEATH EATER! THEY'VE PROBABLY FOUND A WAY AROUND IT! DON'T BE SO BLOODY TRUSTING!" Ron's face was red and he was gripping his wand tightly. Hermione noticed all faces in the Common Room turned towards her. She decided to step up her defence.

"Ron, I checked it. It was Veritaserum. Draco Malfoy said he loved me. And I believed him. If you have a problem with someone who you don't approve of loving me, then just say."

"Problem? Problem?!" Ron was shaking with rage. "Of course I've got a bloody problem! He's a Slytherin! A Death Eater! A slimy son-of-a-bitch who's probably just trying to get you on his good side to give you to You-Know-Who!" Ron hissed. "Once You-Know-Who has you, he knows Harry will come. You're the smartest witch in the school. He's got to be after you! And Malfoy is just gonna lead you right to him!"

Hermione raised her hand. "Ron, Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater! And I already know that You-Know-Who is after me! Draco told me! He also told me that he's saved my life! Every single time a Death Eater tried to get me, Malfoy saved my life! I owe him my life!" She screamed this, and everyone's faces paled.

"He said what? Hermione, have you told this to Dumbledore?" Harry joined in quickly.

"Bugger Dumbledore! He's got enough on his plate saving your ass every time you get into trouble!" she screamed, losing her temper. Weeks of anger and stress were finally erupting in this explosion.

"Hermione, there's no need to swear at Harry like that!" yelled Ginny defensively. "He's just worried! We all are!"

"I can bloody well swear if I bloody well want! I don't like too, but sometimes I need too! For your information, Dumbledore's the one who screwed up my life! He's the one who made me Hermione Granger. He never told me who I was! Well I'm damn well going to be the real me now! You can kiss goodbye to Granger, the Good Girl, and say hello to Princess Hermione, The One With The Kick-Ass Powers!" Hermione has by now created a large wind, which knocked everyone to the floor. Ron in particular had fallen across a chair and hurt himself.

"Hermione, please calm down," said Lavender sensibly. "We weren't told the full story, and we're sorry. I guess even Ron can be civil to Malfoy for saving your life."

Hermione dropped her hand and sighed. "I'm so sorry. Honestly. I'm sorry for shouting and I'm sorry for swearing so much. I've just had a lot to cope with, and not much chance to get it off my chest. I'd better go to that meeting now." She hung her head in shame and left the Common Room. As the portrait closed, Ginny turned to Harry.

"My galleons, please."

~          *           ~

"Sorry I'm late," said Hermione quietly as she reached Dumbledore's office. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. '_Why does he always look like he's reading my mind?_' she asked silently.

"It's no problem, Miss Granger. I trust the Gryffindor common room is still in one piece?"

'_Damn! How does he know?' she thought._

"Mr. Weasley's behaviour at dinner suggested that there was something looming. I assume you've sorted it out."

'_He did it again! Well, we did sort it out, kinda...' Her thoughts trailed off._

"Splendid! Ah, now, where was I?" Dumbledore paused thoughtfully. "Ah yes. This year, we have decided to try and solve inter-house relationship problems. The four prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl will be sharing a common room."

"Sure, why not?" said Terry after a while with a shrug. "I get on well with Roger, and Katie's not too bad. Hannah's fine, and so's Hermione." The others nodded.

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore. Terry, Hannah and Hermione's eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh-uh. Nope. No way. Sorry, not gonna," said Hannah stubbornly. Terry nodded his agreement. "Share a Common Room with the slimy ferret? I refuse to."

"But you have no choice in the matter, guys," said Hermione in a low voice. "We're all stuck with it. Besides, it won't be all that bad. If he starts insulting us, I'll hex his ass to the Hospital Wing." She frowned as she realised that she had been swearing again, and apologised quickly.

"Well, if Hermione says she's okay with it, I guess we can't complain," said Hannah slowly. Terry leapt back in shock.

"Hold on, are we talking about the same Malfoy here? Why can't we complain?" he demanded. Hannah stared at him, her brown eyes patient and stubborn at the same time.

"Hermione is Gryffindor. Part of the Wonder Trio. No offence," she added quickly to Hermione. "Malfoy is always insulting her and Ron and Harry. If she can cope, so can we. And also, if Hermione promises to hex him when he misbehaves, we know he'll be in the Hospital Wing for months." She smiled cheerfully as she said this, indicating that there was no argument. Terry hung his head submissively.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Mr. Davies and Miss Bell are waiting outside to escort you to your new room. The password is Phoenix Tail. Have fun."

The three left the office silently. Outside the office, they met up with Roger Davies and Katie Bell, the Head Boy and Head Girl. Not a word was spoken until they were halfway down the corridor.

"Hermione, why didn't you complain?" Terry was the first to speak. "I mean, Malfoy is your mortal enemy."

Hermione smiled. "I guess I live in the hope of him changing. There's more to him than we know, and maybe we can change him." She closed her eyes, and remembered the compassion in his eyes on the train. Hannah stared at her thoughtfully, and then smiled knowingly.

"Well, here we are." Katie interrupted Hermione's thoughts as they arrived at a painting. It was a portrait of a face familiar to Hermione, and she gasped.

"That's her! Do you know who that is? It's Aurora! She's the Queen of the Elementals!"

The others looked blankly at each other. "Yeah, so?" said Roger. "Phoenix Tail." The picture swung open, and they climbed through to the common room. They stood in the centre of the circular room and gazed around, awestruck.

The room was large, bright and cheerful. The walls were painted a cheery Hufflepuff yellow, and four pictures hung on the walls.One of a lion, one was an eagle, one was a badger, and one a serpent. The floor was covered in a thick, deep red carpet. There was a large green bookcase, and a blue cupboard, what looked like a potion supplies cupboard. There was one large desk, surrounded by six chairs. In the centre of the room were four chairs and a sofa. There was a red chair, a blue one, a yellow one, and a green one. They had a blanket folded neatly in the centre, gold, bronze, black and silver. The room even had muggle devices, a television, a radio, a DVD player, and some games consoles. Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw them.

"This is amazing!" she cried happily. "I love it!" Hannah and Terry echoed their agreement.

"Your rooms are up there." Katie pointed to four of the five doors linked to the main room. "Ours are up the stairs." She gestured to a staircase leading up. "The portraits link to the common rooms. It's sight and voice activated, so no-one goes into the wrong rooms." Hermione nodded and pointed to the centre, white door.

"What's that?"

"That's your bathroom. That door is the only way to get into it." Katie said this quickly and ran upstairs, with Roger hot on her heels, as outraged yells of "WHAT?!" echoed through the common room.

~          *           ~

Hermione pushed open the mahogany door to her room. She sighed in happiness as she saw Crookshanks already curled up on the bed. She looked around in amazement. The bedroom was circular too, with a huge four-poster bed filling the centre. It had a wonderfully soft red quilt covering it. Most of the room was in mahogany or shades of dark red, making it seem warm and comforting. There was a desk underneath that window, a soft red carpet on the floor, and heavy red velvet drapes over the window. Her bedside table was mahogany too, and her trunk was on the floor at the end. A huge wardrobe was located at the other side of the room.

"This is perfect," she smiled, collapsing across the bed tiredly. "It's like a home from home." And then, too tired to do anything else, she curled up and fell asleep, with Crookshanks draped across her feet like a furry, orange comforter.

~          *           ~

You can guess one thing thats coming up. *smirks* Notice comment about bathroom. That's all I'm saying.

Haebrethiliel (christianclarinet@imstressed.com) - Look! It worked! Here's a new chapter. ^_^ Thank you, but I'm sure you could write something really great if you tried to.

Morbid Princess - Thank you for your support. I'm definately not gonna let it happen again. I'm gonna do my very best to finish this. ^_^

SlytherinAngel - I thought so too, and I'm glad you think this is being developed better.

willowfairy - Thank you. Everyone has been so nice and supportive. Here, everyone have a virtual cookie!

ariesgirl - Thanks! I try to update regularly.

KaiserMonkey - Thanks! I always find Draco/Hermione stories so different, because they hate each other in the book.

angel_4eva (tomoyo_and_eriol@hotmail.com) - Thanks! I'll try to remember to e-mail you when I update, but I'm apologising in advance if I forget.

Nyx - Thanks ^_^

Polaris the Ice Queen - Hey hey to you too. I'm glad you think it's ace. Dobby/Winky is coming soon enough! (Yes you are.)

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I hope you liked the chapter. Anway, more of our Slytherin Prince next chapter. Yummy Draco :P


	7. Me Tarzan, You Jane

O_O*Can't believe how many reviews there are* Ohmigosh! Thank you! (Proper thanks will be at the end.) For the purpose of this fic, they go back on a Friday and have a whole weekend before lessons start. This chapter contains a lot of swearing, as the fireworks begin.

I hope this chapter will clear up a few things. And to all those who like Draco's bad-boy image, don't worry. That ain't going anywhere. Please help me! I really need to know what I did with Blaise Zabini in the first version of this story. Anyone? Can anyone help me?

No-one has died for the purpose of this story. Especially not the character who died in Order of the Phoenix.

I'd like to thank all of you for your support. It's meant a lot to me that people actually like what I write. Thanks ^_^

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Well, technically, I own the plot. I own the Elementals. I own any new characters that come into this. But the basic idea of Harry Potter, all the books, the rights, the money and the credit go to JK. She deserves them all.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

Draco woke the next morning with a devilish smirk on his face. He felt in a good mood today; in the mood to break some hearts. Sitting up, he stared around.

"Huh? How'd I end up here? The last thing I remember is on the train, and, oh Merlin. Did I really do that?" He put his hand to his head and rubbed it in frustration. He had a splitting headache, and the dream he'd had was still vivid before his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and saw that he was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"It's no concern of yours," he muttered, and then changed his mind when he remembered she would have a cure for his headache.

"Actually, Madam Pomfrey, I feel awful. My head is throbbing. I don't suppose you could give me anything for it?" Draco opened his eyes wide, plastered an innocent look on his face, and pouted.

"Of course," smiled Madam Pomfrey. "The Headmaster would like a word with you, but that can wait while I clear your headache." She produced a potion and handed it over. "That should clear your headache." Draco gave her a charming smile and drunk it all in one gulp.

"Yeuch!" He wiped his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. "That tasted awful!"

"Ah, but Mr. Malfoy, it cleared your headache." Dumbledore entered the hospital wing with a smile. "How do you feel after your sleep?"

'_Lousy old git, can't even let me get dressed before he comes barging in....' "I'm fine, Professor Dumbledore."_

"Perhaps you would appreciate some time to dress before I continue?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "We moved most of your belongings into your new common room, but your clothes were left here. I shall leave you to prepare yourself." Dumbledore swept out.

"What the hell? Does he read minds?" asked Draco with genuine shock. He then quickly composed himself: it wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be shocked and awed by a Muggle-lover.

Jumping out of the bed and sliding over to his trunk, he smirked his famous smirk and picked out something. He was in a mood to flirt, in a mood to party, and this outfit would definitely help.

'_Oh, yeah...'_

~          *           ~

"Professor, what is it you wanted to ask?" Draco emerged from the Hospital Wing with a confident look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, as a prefect you have a duty to tell the truth," said Dumbledore sternly. Malfoy looked bored and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." He ran a hand through his hair, and was surprised to find it the same as it had been in his dream.

"Why had you taken Veritaserum on the journey to school?"

Malfoy froze. He definitely had not been expecting that question, and he really didn't want to answer.

'_What do I do....if he finds out he'll be asking Herm-Granger, and then there'll be big trouble. What shall I say? Just play it cool, Draco, ease your way out of it with a little Malfoy charm.'_

"I have no idea what you're on about. Professor." He added this bit of respect as an afterthought.

"Very well. When you decide to tell me, you know where my office is." Dumbledore smiled wearily. "I shall direct you to your new common room. As it is a Saturday, you are free to do whatever you wish. Please inform Miss Granger that her detention with Professor Snape has been cancelled." He swept down the corridor and Draco followed, complaining loudly, and smiling and winking at every girl who he walked past. Every one of them swooned.

~          *           ~

Hermione sat curled up on her chair, covered by the gold blanket. Already it had gained a light orange colour, thanks to Crookshanks, who was currently shedding fur all over the rug before the fire. She had been sitting there since breakfast, reading up on the Elementals.

"So, I am destined to love a Slytherin...." she whispered softly. "And he too will be an Elemental. With the same powers as me." So far, Hannah and Terry had avoided asking questions about her new look. But by this morning, the Gryffindors had spread the news all over Hogwarts. "Hermione's an Elemental, a Princess." Whispers followed her, and she had got fed up.

"Thank Merlin that Dumbledore gave us individual rooms," she muttered, putting her book down and stretching. A small laugh came from the doorway, and she fell of the chair.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" she asked, annoyed, picking herself up and dusting off her jeans. That morning, she had really thought about her outfit in the hope that she would be able to act like a normal teenage girl, and have dates. Her jeans were extremely low cut, and her cropped gypsy top showed her incredibly flat, toned stomach. Her hair was in a long braid, and hung over her shoulder in a very 'innocent' manner.

'_Why couldn't I have a figure like this before?' she had asked herself, smiling as winks, stares and leers floated through the air to her._

"That wasn't very funny," she complained, turning around, and - staggering backwards again in shock. She tipped up over Crookshanks and landed with a thud in front of the fire.

Before her stood Draco Malfoy. '_It's got to be him, no-one else can get in,' she thought, her eyes travelling over his body. He had definitely changed overnight, the same as she had a few weeks ago. His body was lean and muscular, and it was a definite improvement. He was leaning (in an incredibly sexy manner, in her opinion) against the doorframe. He was wearing relatively tight-fitting leather trousers, and a black silk shirt. The top few buttons were undone, giving a tantalising glimpse of his firm, broad chest._

Her eyes then met his, and Hermione was instantly drawn in. They were an indescribable colour, the same as her new eyes, filled with many things: mystery, confidence, intelligence, lust.

Lust? Was she seeing things?

'_Apparently not,' she decided after looking again. She then continued her scrutiny and admired his new hairstyle, amazingly blonde hair that fell about his head, making him look even sexier, the wispy bangs floating in front of his eyes._

"Seen everything?" His voice jolted her from her reverie, and she blushed, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

'_Okay Hermione, be calm, be cool, be...sexy.'_

"Why did you do that?!" she whined. 'Oh, great, real sexy. Way to go, 'Mione.'

"Why did I do what? Laugh? It's a free world, Granger." Draco stepped confidently closer to her, his famous smirk spreading across his utterly kissable lips.

'_Whoa, kissable?__ Sexy? Are these your thoughts, 'Mione? About Malfoy? No way!'_

"I thought you were in the Hospital Wing. Although Madam Pomfrey doesn't like having vermin hanging around," countered Hermione smoothly. "Or did you threaten her, Ferret face?"

"I don't need threats to get myself out of the Hospital Wing, Granger." Draco's smirk was starting to irritate. "Or to get myself a quick lay, either. Unlike yourself."

"Oh, but the voices disagree, Draco. Would you like them back?" Hermione's wand appeared in her hand, and she smiled a Malfoy Smirk™ at him. "Well, would you?"

Draco scowled and a slight flush rose on his cheeks. "That was a clever spell, Granger, I'll admit. What the hell was it?"

"Just a little something I threw together. It's the Taming Voices spell." Hermione smiled at Draco. "Nice to see I've impressed you."

"Can you tell me what to do?" Draco asked eagerly, a little too eagerly. But Hermione, confident in her spell-making skills, nodded.

"Yup. Just say _'vox vocis domito'._" She readied her wand, as Draco muttered the words and pointed his wand at her.

"_Removeo__ vox vocis!" she called. The voices disappeared before they could say anything, and Draco was visibly shocked._

"You even wrote a counter curse? You're in big trouble. That's illegal, unless the Minister himself approves. Got you now, Granger." His smirk appeared again and he composed himself.

"What're you gonna do, Malfoy, go running to Daddy Dearest?" Hermione said quickly, with a wicked smile. '_Not very me-like,' she thought, 'but why not?'_

"Besides, it's not illegal."

"What?" Draco was now visibly disappointed. "How do you know that?"

"I looked it up, didn't I. Granger, the Good Girl. Spent ages in the Library. Paid off, 'cause that's not the only one I've made." Hermione folded her arms across her chest and smiled sweetly.

"Figures," muttered Draco sullenly. "Why can't you just do anything illegal, so I can get you out of Hogwarts and out of my life?" This last part had been whispered, and Hermione had strained to catch every word.

"Draco?"

Draco paused. 'Did she just call me Draco? Not Malfoy, or Ferret-face?'

"What the hell do you want?"

'_Oh, way to go Malfoy.__ Score. Just a few more insults and she'll have you hexed.'_

"Did you mean it...what you said on the train?" Hermione's face had become serious, and her eyes were fixed on Draco's.

'_Now what do I say? Do I tell her yes? I'd taken bloody Veritaserum! How does she figure I could've lied?'_

"It's not important, Granger. After all, who would believe a Malfoy." Draco's voice was icy. "Dumbledore says your detention is cancelled." He turned and disappeared into his room without answering.

"Oh great," sighed Hermione. '_So much for my apology,_' she thought bitterly. "If you want to be an ass, then stay in there!" she screamed suddenly, not being able to cope with moody teenage boys and saving the world.

~          *           ~

"Hey guys, have you seen Hermione?" Hannah looked around the common room. Draco was refusing to come out of his room, Katie was watching a DVD and Terry and Roger were arguing over Quidditch.

"Hey, guys? Guys?" Hannah looked around blankly. "We have like, five minutes to find Hermione, before Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape turn up. We've got something to do for them."

"Already?" Katie pressed pause and turned around. "But it's the first day! A Saturday!" she complained. Hannah, the peacemaker, shrugged.

"He says its important. So, I'll go check the Library. Katie, can you check the Gryffindor Common Room?" Katie nodded. "Oh, and guys?" Both girls stopped before their portraits. "Get Draco out of his room."

"Yes, Ma'am!" saluted Terry with a grin. He ducked to avoid the cushion that was flung, with amazing accuracy, at his head.

~          *           ~

"Hermione? Hermione?!" Katie entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess by the fire. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were discussing fashion next to them. Neville, Dean and Seamus were the only other ones in the common room, arguing for the umpteenth time over football.

"Where is everyone?" asked Katie, annoyed. Harry looked up from his spectacular loss and smiled.

"Oh, hi Katie. Everyone's either in their dorms, in the Great Hall, or pestering a professor. We haven't seen many people all day. Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, that's who I'm looking for." Katie shrugged. "I'll go try the Library with Hannah. Sorry to have disturbed your game." She left the common room and headed for the Library.

~          *           ~

"Hermione?" Hannah cautiously entered the Library, knowing how Madam Pince disapproved of shouting. "Hermione? Are you in here?" She headed over to Hermione's favourite spot, and sure enough found her.

"Hannah! Is she here?" Katie had quickly caught up with Hannah. "Oh good. Hermione, we've got to - Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione had just lifted her hair, and her face was streaked with tears.

"It's all too much, I can't cope with this yet," she said with a stifled sob. "Dumbledore seems to think I can do it, but I can't even cope with Malfoy."

"It's okay Hermione." Hannah threw Katie a glance that ordered her back to the common room, and sat down. "Hermione, what does Dumbledore expect you to do?" She gave the other girl a comforting hug.

"Defeat You-Know-Who!" sobbed Hermione. "I woke up, in the summer, and I was like this, and I found out that Dumbledore - everyone - had always been lying to me. I wasn't Hermione Granger. I was some princess who had been fated to beat You-Know-Who before she was even born. The powers are cool, yes, but I can't cope with the stress of this. It's a wonder Harry hasn't cracked up, knowing that he has to play a big part in the downfall of You-Know-Who."

"Hermione, you can do it. You can do anything you put your mind to, because you're intelligent, and brave. That's why you were put in Gryffindor." Hannah smiled, and tried to get Hermione to smile. "And, didn't you lie to Harry last year? To protect him?"

"Yes," admitted Hermione, thinking back to the time when Harry had refused to acknowledge her existence because she wouldn't tell him what she knew. That was until Sirius had confessed to Harry that he was the one who made Hermione keep quiet. The Wonder Trio was soon back on top form.

"You got over it, didn't you?" asked Hannah. Hermione nodded again.

"There we go, see? They lied and kept secrets because they didn't want you to get hurt. If You-Know-Who found out about you, he'd try and kill you. You can't die yet."

"But, but he does know," whispered Hermione. "You-Know-Who does know. He's tried to kill me, every single year that we've been here."

Hannah paled and her jaw dropped. "Why here, though? Why not at your home?" she asked, picking up on a point that Hermione had missed.

"I don't know." Hermione's eyes suddenly became focused. "But I know someone who does. Come on." She grabbed Hannah's arm and dragged her back to the common room, determined to get answers this time.

~          *           ~

"Hannah! Hermione! He won't come out!" complained Terry, gesturing to Draco's door. Hermione strode across the room and pushed everyone out of the way with a gust of wind.

"Draco Malfoy! Get your head outta your ass and get that ass out here!" she hollered, hammering on the door. It swung open a few seconds after, and Draco stood in the doorway. Behind Hermione, Hannah and Katie were suddenly overcome and sat down.

"What the hell do you want, Granger?" he snarled. "Come to insult me again?"

"I always insult you. Since when have you cared?"

"You know since when, Granger. Not that you care."

Hannah, Terry, Roger and Katie watched the fast exchange, their heads flying from Hermione, to Draco, and back to Hermione.

"Alright, that's it Malfoy. I tried to apologise earlier, you didn't want to know. I come here for answers, you insult me. Next thing, you'll be telling me it was all a lie."

"Oh stop pretending you give a damn Granger. You don't, you know it."

"Malfoy, if you don't wise up right now, I'll kick your ass all the way to the Hospital Wing."

"If it's a fight you want, you picked the wrong person to bitch at," growled Draco. His wand appeared in his hand.

"Screw wands!" announced Hermione. With a yell of anger, she waved her hands and flames erupted around Draco. He stared at her, in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Go to hell, Granger." He raised his hand and a tornado appeared around her, knocking her around. Her blue hair flew loose, making her angrier. Still she refused to back down, and the heat of the flames intensified. Flames began to spring up around her, and a tornado appeared around Draco.

"Granger! Malfoy!" The three professors had arrived for the meeting, and Snape drew his wand. "_Finite Incantatem!_" he shouted.

"Shield!" barked Hermione and Draco at the same time. The air around them formed a shield, and deflected the spell.

"Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore shouted their names, but couldn't be heard over the insults that had started being shouted, and the chants from the other prefects and heads.

"Go Draco! Go Draco!" chanted Terry and Roger. Katie and Hannah were the other side of the room, chanting, "Go 'Mione! Go 'Mione!"

"Ferret shit!" screamed Hermione, creating an earthquake beneath Draco.

"Useless Mudblood!" hollered Draco, adding a water typhoon to the air around Hermione.

"Asshole!" Hail started to fall heavily around Draco, hitting him relentlessly.

"Silly bitch!" Draco created thorny branches from the ground that started to hit Hermione.

"Screw you!" they both hollered at the same time, adding the remaining elements to their attacks and intensifying them.

"_Stupefy!" called Professors McGonagall and Snape at the same time. Hermione and Draco didn't notice the spells, and fell to the ground. The winds died down, the floor steadied, the flames, water and branches disappeared, and order returned._

"Aw, Professors, why did you do that?" complained the boys, and then realised what had happened. The area around Hermione and Draco was a mess, and Draco's room had been damaged too. The professors had angry looks on their faces, although Dumbledore seemed more amused.

"_Enervate," glowered Katie and Roger, refusing to leave Hermione and Draco. They got to their feet at the same time, and stared at each other in shock and horror._

"How did you do that?" they both asked.

"I've been doing it for a few weeks!" said Hermione angrily.

"I've been practising all day after reading the book my mother gave me!" said Draco, smoothing his hair down. His smirk reappeared.

"You mean you're the prince?" asked Hermione faintly, her mind working faster than Draco's. She started re-braiding her hair nervously.

"Yeah. It's all like a Muggle fairy tale. The horror part is where it says I have to marry a Gryffindor princess." He sat down with a wicked smile.

"The worst part is where it says I have to marry a Slytherin prince," shot back Hermione, whose worst fears had just been confirmed.

"What?" Draco raised his head and stared at her, not understanding.

"Me Hermione. You Draco," said Hermione, pointing and trying to make him understand. "Me Gryffindor. You Slytherin. Me princess. You prince. Gryffindor Princess Hermione. Slytherin Prince Draco." He shook his head aimlessly, trying to follow the conversation. "Me Gryffindor Princess. You Slytherin Prince. Gryffindor Princess. Slytherin Prince. Me. You." Hermione started slightly as five thumps sounded. Turning, she saw Katie, Roger, Terry, Hannah, and Draco, all passed out on the floor.

"Screw this," she muttered. Turning to the professors, she smiled.

"Meeting cancelled?" she suggested as she fell to the floor in a faint.

~          *           ~

Sorry if it's kinda short. This chapter was mainly to clear up a few things, and also to give my lovely readers a gift in the form of Draco looking hot in leather. *swoons*

I hope that this has made the story a lot clearer. If it hasn't, review, tell me, and I'll clear it up in the next chapter or so. For those who were worried that the badass Draco we all love will be missing from the story, don't worry. I love writing arguments and sarcastic comments too much to pass up this opportunity.

I apologise for all the cussing in the chapter, but Hermione has been through a lot in a short space of time, and just realised she's got to marry her worst enemy. Wouldn't you cuss? (Even if Draco is a sex god, I know I'd cuss)

Mari (miraimari@cfl.rr.com) - Thanks for reviewing every chapter! You didn't have to...aw, I'm touched. Seriously. It means a lot to me. There'll be more Harry/Ginny coupling throughout the story, including more apparent mind-reading, lol. I hope this chapter clears up the confusion about the spell. It was a curse that Hermione made, so Draco couldn't get it off, so he decided to name the voices. I don't know why, he just did ^_^;. I hope this cleared up about Draco's powers too. I didn't make it too clear before, sorry! I'm not making any comments about the bathroom door, and the prefects found out from the Gryffindors. *phew* I hope it makes more sense now.

Ice Sprite - Yes Ma'am. Now I have two slavedrivers forcing me to write. LOL.

willowfairy - Glad you liked the virtual cookie. You can have another one ^_^

Morbid Princess - I'm not passing comment on the bathroom. I'll leave your overactive imaginations come up with something. ^_^

Polaris the Ice Queen - There will be more lemony goodness in later chapters, just for you. ^_^ (Lemon as in the fruit, readers!)

haebrethiliel - I hope this was worth the (relatively short, for me) wait!

Diana Faeroe - I like to see Draco in leather too! Hope this fuels your obsession!

firequeen1414 - The Muggle stuff is worked by magic. Dumbledore sorted it. In this story, Dumbledore fixes everything. LMAO. He's my way out of explaining awkward things.

Callista Moon - Thanks. Comments like that are really good for my confidence ^_^

Slytherin Angel - I hope you liked Draco in leather too ^_~ Glad you like the story so much.

delphi - Don't worry. There's no way I could convincingly change Draco in one chapter. He'll have a gradual change to a relatively good boy. But bad boy Draco is very sexy, so we'll never lose him completely. He's just so hot, and interestingly sarcastic. ^_^ I love him. I hope there was plenty of the badass side of him in this chapter for you ^_^

Blue-Dreamz - I'm glad you like it. This is a pretty original storyline, IMO, and I haven't seen many, if any, with something similar to this. If there are, then I'm sorry! I honestly haven't seen any. Hermione is very, um, princess-y material, 'cause of how polite she is. And Draco is my God, so why not a prince? ^_~

Lis - Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try!

Beyond-Artemis - Thanks! I hope I can keep up this standard of writing throughout the story. 

Cherry - Thanks! I'm determined to finish the story this time!

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Next chapter should be out pretty soon.


	8. Lock In

*Phew!* Another chapter, this quickly! I apologise for the lousiness of it, but I was awake all night typing this. I'm tired now. Me go sleepy......

This chapter involves some mature-ish parts. Not so much that I need to put the rating up. I'll just give you two clues: Magical. Shower.

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I'm simply borrowing the characters from Harry Potter. I promise not to break them and put them back in the book when I'm done. *smiles* I'm a good girl with an insane fear of lawyers.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

"Madam Pomfrey? We're here to see Hermione." Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati entered the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey's permission. They walked past the other beds until they reached the one containing a still-sleeping blue haired girl.

"How come she ended up in here?" wondered Ron. The four prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl had been missing at breakfast, and no-one had been told what had happened.

"She got into a fight with Malfoy and they trashed the common room." Harry turned his head to see Hannah sitting up in the bed next to Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron, confused. Hannah smiled and gestured to the other beds. A mop of tousled brown hair showed where Terry was still asleep. Katie's ponytail was visible on another bed. In another bed, a sleeping Roger was mumbling about quidditch. In the last bed was the blonde, familiar, but unwelcome head of Draco.

"Who won?" asked Ron eagerly. Hannah smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, there wasn't really a winner. But Hermione, apparently, passed out last. Does that count?" She shrugged, her pretty blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"So, 'Mione won," said Ron slowly, still trying to understand.

"I don't think so, Weasel," drawled a voice from a different bed. "I could've beaten her if the professors hadn't interrupted."

"Oh go to hell, Malfoy," snapped Harry. "We came to see Hermione, not hear your annoying voice." He turned his eyes back to Hermione's face.

"What, and you think she's going to want to see you?" Draco climbed out of bad and strolled over, his smirk in place. "She doesn't want to know, Potty. She doesn't want to associate herself with a load of Weasels and Mudbloods either." His gaze turned from Ron, who was turning purple, to Ginny, Lavender and Parvati.

"And how the hell do you know what she wants?" asked Harry.

"Well, we do live in the same common room now, Potter. I get to see a lot more of her than you do."

"Keep talking, Ferret, and you'll be taking up permanent residence here," snarled Ron, producing his wand. Draco smirked.

"Now now, we know Hermione wouldn't like that. After all, she is going to marry me."

A series of thumps followed this sentence, and the two Weasleys, Lavender, Parvati, and Harry, were all unconscious on the floor.

"Malfoy, that was a nasty thing to do," chided Hannah from her bed. "You know that you had the same reaction yesterday, if my memory serves me right."

"Oh don't get your robes in a twist, Abbott," snickered Draco, returning to his bed. "I shut them up, didn't I?" He leaned back and smiled wickedly.

"Good point," sighed Hannah. "It's the only thing I'll ever agree with you on." She put her head back on the pillow, and giggled when she heard Madam Pomfrey's shriek when she found the Gryffindors.

~          *           ~

"Thank Merlin she let us out of there!" exclaimed Terry with a smile. "I can get to quidditch practice this afternoon!" The six were walking down the corridor to their common room.

"You'll need all the practice you can get. You'll have to defeat us," smirked Draco. He was strolling casually along the corridor, his hands hanging loosely from his jeans.

"Yeah, right! Malfoy, you don't stand a chance this year. Hufflepuff have got a great team." Hannah grinned and joined in the conversation.

"Now come on, we all know that our team can beat you all, hands down. Harry's the best Seeker ever," said Katie loftily, her arms folded as she dared anyone to challenge her authority.

"Now there, you have a point," said Terry. "Harry left Cho standing in that last match." Roger nodded fervently, remembering the humiliating defeat, 250 - 0.

"Potter. What does he know?" sulked Malfoy. Hannah giggled.

"A lot more than you, Malfoy. He's beaten you in every single match," she teased. Hermione looked up at her in shock.

"Hannah? You're being friendly to the Ferret." Since they had come to, Hermione and Draco hadn't even looked at each other.

"Well, he hasn't insulted me yet," smiled Hannah. "I prefer to give people a second chance. It is possible for people to change, even though it doesn't seem like they can."

"Alright Abbott. That's enough of the Muggle kiddies fairy-tale crap," drawled Draco. "Her Royal Majesty, Princess I've-got-special-powers-so-lets-abuse-everyone over there doesn't give a damn anyway." He smirked and took ten points from Gryffindor when a passing first-year stared at him.

"Malfoy, that was a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor." Hermione finally addressed him.

"So what? I hate Gryffindors. Too damn preppy. Too bad, so sad, Granger. I'll take points from who I like." Draco stared at her with a smirk, challenging her.

"Oh really?" Hermione folded her arms crossly. "Twenty points from Slytherin for showing disrespect to a school prefect."

"Thirty from Gryffindor for insulting a Malfoy."

"Forty from Slytherin for abusing a position of power."

"Fifty from Gryffindor for trying to outdo me."

"One hundred from Slytherin for unfairly taking points."

"Three hundred from Gryffindor, because I hate you."

"Five hundred from Slytherin for openly declaring hatred of a school prefect and a princess."

"One thousand from Gryffindor, because I said so!"

"Two thousand from Slytherin for not coming up with good enough reasons for deducting points!"

"Three thousand from Gryffindor because you all act so damn righteous!"

"Five thousand from Slytherin because you're all so conceited!"

"One hundred thousand from Gryffindor, just because!"

"Five hundred thousand from Slytherin because you're all slimy gits!"

"GRANGER! MALFOY!"

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were staring at the two, who had been screaming at each other outside the Great Hall. Inside the hall, they saw staring faces, and two of the giant hourglasses going into the minus numbers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore materialised behind the two angry professors. "I am sorry, Miss Granger, but you can not deduct points for being a 'slimy git'. And Mr Malfoy, you definately can not deduct that many points 'just because'. They will all be restored. And I am afraid I shall have to confine the two of you to your common room until you can get along." Dumbledore sighed. "I had hoped for a peaceful start to the year."

"No way!" they hollered. "I'll kill him!" added Hermione with a determined look on her face.

"There is no room for debate, Miss Granger. You are confined to your common room. You will eat there, you will sleep there. You will be in the same room at all times, apart from the necessities." Dumbledore stared at them, a relatively angry look on his face.

"Screw you," muttered Draco, waving his hand. Dumbledore's beard burst into flames, which where quickly put out by Hermione's water.

"Oh, I abuse everyone? At least I don't go around setting fire to the teachers!" snapped Hermione.

"I beg to differ, Miss Granger," said Snape with a pained look as he recalled the events of the summer holidays. Hermione looked sheepish.

"That was an accident. He did it on purpose," she muttered angrily. Draco smirked, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, real mature Granger," he sulked, as Dumbledore glared at them.

"Silence," he ordered, and the two fell silent, occasionally glaring at each other, and sticking their tongues out rudely.

"Professor? What was the meeting last night to be about?" asked Katie anxiously, looking at Hermione's murderous glare and Draco's stunned face.

"It is not important. My apologies, prefects. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you will not even be allowed in your bedrooms. Your trunks will be moved into the main area. Miss Bell, there will be a temporary room for you in the Gryffindor tower. The same goes for each of your respective houses. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you will make friends, and you will do so quickly." Dumbledore's firm voice demanded no argument, and Draco stared sullenly at the floor. Hermione was currently committing murder behind her eyes.

"Sorry Hermione. Good luck," said Katie sadly, leaving for the Hospital Wing to inform Harry and Ron. Terry and Roger shrugged and smiled, leaving for the quidditch pitch. Hannah gave Draco a warning glare, and smiled comfortingly at Hermione.

"You'll survive," she smiled, and left for the Hufflepuff common room.

"To the common room, now," ordered Professor Snape. Hermione marched off with Professor McGonagall lecturing her. Snape then escorted Draco, the tour complete with sarcastic comments and threats.

~          *           ~

"This sucks." Hermione was playing a Playstation game, losing for the eleventh time. Draco was throwing a rubber ball at the wall, leaving small black dents.

"I'll agree with that, Granger." He threw the ball roughly, reaching up to catch it.

"You agree? Mark it on the calendar, the day of miracles is upon us," she said sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes. She threw down the controller and leaned back against a chair. "Granger now, eh? What happened to Hermione? And what happened to the Ferret that I saw on the train?"

"They went on holiday," said Draco. "And forgot to send a postcard."

"Nice. But am I going to get a serious answer, or is it sarcasm and satire all the way?"

"Oh, sarcasm, definitely." Draco rolled the ball around in his hands. "A serious answer will cost you."

"Time is money. I'll give you thirty seconds to tell me. If you don't tell me, you'll seriously pay the price." Hermione kicked the Playstation controller away from her.

"Fair point. Hermione and Draco went to play in the land of make-believe, and left behind Granger and Malfoy. They didn't like it here, in the real world, where stranger things than a confession have happened."

"A confession from a Malfoy?"

"Another fair point." Draco threw his ball at the wall. "But I don't give something for nothing. I want to see the real Hermione Granger, before she sees the real me again."

"Who is the real Hermione Granger?" asked Hermione. She stared at the ceiling. "Is she the prefect, or the princess? The polite know-it-all or the foul mouthed Elemental?"

"She can be both." Draco started picked at the rug, making the edged fray. "But at the moment she's the one who hates me."

"Malfoy? How come you're so polite now, but were so rude yesterday? And let's not forget earlier. The reason we're stuck in here." Hermione tilted her head back to rest it over the arm of the chair. On the other side of the chair, Draco put his head back over the arm and joined her in staring at the ceiling.

"Because I never know what you think. If I try to be nice, you bite my head off. If I act like I normally do, you accuse me of not listening. I can't win." He sighed. "And, on the plus side, you're cute when you're angry." He smirked as a cushion bounced off his head.

"You don't try, Malfoy. You gave me one chance, sprung a surprise like that on me. Don't forget that I still hated you then. You just tell me you save my life, you love me, and all that. What was I supposed to do? And yesterday, I wanted to apologise. But you blew me off." She closed her eyes.

"I thought you still hated me." He too closed his eyes.

"I thought you'd lied to me, found some way around Veritaserum."

"I thought I'd made a fool of myself."

"I thought you were making a fool of me."

"The only thing I've ever been sure of since I started Hogwarts is that I love you."

"The only thing I've ever been unsure of is hating you."

They sat there in silence, both trying to interpret their emotions.

~          *           ~

"I can't believe that Hermione's stuck with the Ferret," complained Ron loudly. Madam Pomfrey had ordered them back to their common room when Ron had refused to be in the same bed that Malfoy had been in.

"I can't believe what he said," Harry said gloomily. "Do you think it was true?"

"Who can tell?" Ginny said sadly. "But I pity her. They'll either come out friends, or not at all. And if they do come out, we'll have to be nice to the Slytherins."

"Why?" asked Lavender, drawing attention to herself. Parvati snickered next to her.

"That's all you were asking all summer, Lav. It was all, 'Why can't Ron be here?' and 'Why doesn't he write back straight away?'"

"Oh, really?" Ginny became instantly interested. "Ron, Lavender, would you mind explaining?"

Ron stared at the floor, wishing it would open and swallow him, while Lavender turned her pink face to stare into the fire.

"What, don't you know?" Parvati stared at Lavender incredulously. "You haven't told them? They ought to know! And Ron! I'm ashamed of you, keeping secrets from your sister and best friend!"

"What has he been keeping from us?" asked Harry exasperatedly. Parvati smiled.

"They've been dating since last year," she said. Harry and Ginny stared at Ron, and then Lavender.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Ginny's voice echoed throughout the Gryffindor Tower.

~          *           ~

"Granger?" Draco opened his eyes and lifted his head. He still hadn't figured out what to do, but he had figured that it involved them both talking.

"Granger?" he called softly again, crawling around the chair to see her. She was curled up on the floor, her arms wrapped around herself, fast asleep.

Draco stared at her silently. Her hair was falling over her face, and he reached out gently to lift it and stare at her. Her long eyelashes rested lightly on her cheeks, and her lips were parted slightly, her breathing quiet. He tilted his head to stare into her face, and a small smile appeared on his lips. He lifted her head as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb her, and stuffed a cushion under it. Grabbing the nearest blanket, his own silver one, he covered her up while she slept.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, getting up and going into the bathroom to sit and think, the only place they could now go to get away from each other.

~          *           ~

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. "I don't know why I slept so long," she announced to the air. "But I feel so much better after it!" She sat up and stretched her arms. Only then did she notice the cushion and the silver blanket that had fallen to her waist. A pile of cushions and a black blanket was on the sofa.

'I guess I fell asleep here,' she thought. Getting up quietly, she crept to the bathroom and produced her wand. She didn't want to make a noise and wake up Draco, wherever he was sleeping now. "Alohamora!" she whispered, and the door swung open quietly. She stepped into the bathroom and prepared herself for shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she opened the shower door and froze.

"Bloody damn magical showers!" she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Draco was standing in the shower, one hand covering himself, another searching frantically for something larger. Eventually he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. It quickly got soaked, and he turned the water off and reached for another towel. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. She grabbed her clothes and backed out of the door, stuttering apologies, and taking in Draco's nearly naked form.

"Oh. Merlin." She closed the door and leaned against it, knowing that Draco's perfect body was going to stay imprinted in her mind forever. She dropped to her knees and stared dully into space. A small smirk appeared on the corner of her lips.

'_I'm destined to marry someone who is incredibly sexy. Go me.'_

~          *           ~

Hours later, Draco finally emerged from the bathroom. He walked over to his chair and dropped into it. Hermione was sitting in her chair, finding something fascinating about the floor.

"So...." started Draco, his voice trailing off.

"So...." agreed Hermione, grateful for even the slightest break in the silence.

"Why did you do that? I locked the door for a reason." Draco made a decision. 'It's now or never. Sort out all issues and then go back to hexes and name calling, Draco old boy.'

"Yeah. And I thought you were asleep. Couldn't hear any noise from the bathroom. Go figure." Hermione started swinging her legs moodily.

"Any ideas who the stupid ass who gave us a magical shower is?" he asked, joining her stare at the floor.

"My money's on Dumbledore." Hermione scowled. "I bet he did it on purpose when he stuck us in here earlier."

"Oh yeah, great," said Draco sarcastically. "Nothing clears up ill feelings like seeing each other nearly naked." He stared in shock. 'Did I just say that?'

"Dumbledore seems to think that we can just kiss and make up," said Hermione angrily, kicking the leg of the table. "Does he know that five years or so of animosity won't just disappear."

Draco's smirk crawled over his face. "I'd quite like to do the kissing part," he said. "'Cause if I didn't, I'd be the only guy in school with no hormones."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione. 'It sounded like a compliment from a Malfoy mouth. No way is this right.'

"It's supposed to mean that this new look is incredibly hot," said Draco, enjoying seeing the blush rising on her cheeks as she got more and more flustered. "There's half the school wants to bed you."

"Bed me?" Hermione looked up with an evil grin. "And here you are, stuck in a room with me. You're gonna be killed by the angry mob when we get out of here."

"Good point. Still, won't do my reputation any harm. In their eyes, we're skipping lessons to be together."

"How about I poke those eyes out?"

"No need to get angry, Granger."

"Seriously, Malfoy, you're gonna die if you keep talking."

"Serious? You're one big joke, how could you be serious?"

"Malfoy. Your lips are moving. Words are coming out. This is not a good sign." Hermione waved her hand and Draco's chair was blown over in a violent gust of wind. "It could have some painful results for you," she added as he landed on the carpet.

"Oh that's it Granger. You're going down," he threatened, chasing after her. She leapt from her chair and started to run. They ran around the chairs, dodging between the tables. Hermione had a big smile on her face, and started laughing in between the shrieks she let out when Draco nearly caught her. After a while, Draco's smirk gave way to a smile and he started laughing too.

"Granger, I'm only going to kill you, why are you running away?" he gasped out between laughs. She was hiding behind the sofa, and he took a chance and jumped across it onto her. As they hit the ground, he began tickling her ruthlessly, and she dissolved into fits of giggles on the floor, fighting to make him stop.

"Okay, stop! Stop!" she gasped out between laughs. She finally managed to push Draco off her and they lay on the floor, side by side, struggling to get their breath back.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?" Draco turned his head to stare at Hermione's.

"You're not all that bad," she said affectionately ruffling his hair. "I haven't laughed that hard since I woke up with blue hair."

"And beautiful hair it is," he teased. As he said that, Hermione turned her head away. "What did I do now? Because I think that we both just got our first real look at each other." He smiled, and thought, 'and I still love her for it.'

"Are you just saying that?" she asked quietly. "Because if that prophecy-legend thing is right, we'll be made to marry anyway."

"I don't know." Draco sat up and looked away. "I don't know what you do to me. I told you that on the journey."

"You also told me that you'd got rid of Death Eaters who were trying to get rid of me." Hermione remembered what she had wanted to ask him. "Why did they never attack my house?"

"I told them the wrong address." Draco avoided her gaze and got to his feet.

"Malfoy, not even You-Know-Who is that stupid. Don't patronize me." She leaned back on her elbows, staring into his intense eyes.

"Alright. You know the Fidelius charm?"

"Yes." Hermione's voice was quiet as she waited for him to continue.

"I found, in my fathers book collection, a different form of it. Instead of hiding a house, it hid a persons location. It hides you from people with ill intentions towards you. I researched it during the first year, and placed it on you during the leaving feast." This sentence came out all jumbled due to his nervousness.

"So you hid me from You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters?" asked Hermione quietly. She realised just how much trouble he had gone to just so he could protect her.

"Yes."

Hermione came to a decision mentally, and stood. "Thank you," she whispered, and hugged him briefly. "I owe you my life." She turned and started towards the portrait. It swung open at her request.

"Wha-" began Draco, but Hermione smiled.

"We made up, didn't we?" she said. "But don't expect me to be nice to you in public. I have my reputation to consider."

"Me too," said Draco gratefully, and together they headed down to the Great Hall, in time for dinner.

~          *           ~

Another short-ish chapter. This one was to clear up the mystery of how the Death Eaters didn't get Hermione over the summer, and also to form the beginnings of a friendship between the two. And to satisfy my craving to see Draco in a towel. ^_~

I'd also like to point out that they will still argue. That's why I put the comment about their reputations in. But it's nice to see some friendliness. ^_^

Polaris the Ice Queen - Mmm. I liked where that train of thought was going. Draco in leather....ice cream....handcuffs.....whips (Hey, just 'cause the story rating's PG-13, doesn't mean I have to be ^_~)

angel_4eva (tomoyo_and_eriol@hotmail.com) - I'm sure there's other stuff apart from my story to keep you going through the summer. But here's another dose of the fic, just for good measure. ^_^

Blue-Dreamz - Cool about the stories. Thanks for telling me. Can you tell me the names of the fics? I'd like to read them. It's not a theme you see too often, and I'd like to read them also because I love Hermione/Draco. *sigh*

Morbid Princess - I hope this explained it for you. I'm also really glad that you think it's realistic. Woohoo! There will be plenty more arguing before there's a permanent truce formed, and even then they'll still be arguing. ^_^ It's fun to write their arguments.

Pyrope - I do enjoy writing this, and I'm glad you enjoy reading it ^_^ It's also really fun to write about Draco in leather, and Draco in a towel. And Draco, in general. He's such a sexy badass, but we love him.

F75 - LOL Glad you found it funny. I try my best *looks modest*

GeekGoddess - Thanks, I'm glad that there's lots of people that love it.

Diana Faeroe - This has to be the shortest review ever. But I'm glad you can say 'yay!' when I update. It inflates my ego ^_^

I guess I meant it when I said the chapter would be out pretty soon, huh. Well, I'm working on the next one too. I just couldn't wait to get this chapter out. ^_^


	9. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

o_O I need to take a break. Way too much writing. Well, tell me what you think. I'm very tired whilst writing this. *starts to fall asleep*

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: (I'll keep this simple) I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron looked up from their dinner at Lavender's squeal. "You're back!" She waved excitedly as the blue-haired girl made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy had gone the opposite way, to the Slytherin table, and she ginned as she could see Pansy all over him.

"Hi guys," she said simply, slipping into her seat.

"'Mione, how did you get out? You didn't make up with the Ferret, did you?" asked Ron, concerned.

"Don't worry. I still hate him." She started eating her food, trying to end the conversation. At the Slytherin table, Draco caught her eye and mouthed, '_Help me!' He gestured to Pansy, who was trying to kiss him._

"Oh, I totally forgot! Prefect meeting, duties, blah blah blah." Hermione waved cheerily to the table and then walked to the Slytherin table, picking up Katie, Roger, Terry and Hannah along the way.

"Malfoy, prefect meeting," she said in a dull voice as they reached him. Draco started to get up, but Pansy clung to him.

"Drakie, where are you going?" she whined, attempting to look sweet and adorable. Draco gave her a disgusted look.

"Away from you. Prefect meeting." He got up and joined the group, leaving a whining Pansy behind. Katie had been to see Dumbledore, and she came back with a smile.

"Back to the common room, and McGonagall and Snape will be there to go through what Dumbledore wants us to do," she ordered. They walked slowly back to the common room.

"Gods, Malfoy, Parkinson was all over you," said Terry, breaking the silence.

"Like a rash," agreed Draco. "She doesn't even want to be like that. Last I heard, she had her sights set on Zabini." He started to whistle an irritating little tune under his breath.

"So, why do you both act like that?" asked Hannah curiously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's a parent thing. Bloody stupid 'Only allowed to marry Purebloods' rule." He continued whistling. The tune was grating across Hermione's nerves.

"Malfoy, stop it."

"Stop what?" He continued whistling.

"Stop that annoying noise or I'll stop it for you," she threatened, but fell silent as they entered the common room. Neither of them wanted to risk being locked up again.

"Please sit down," said McGonagall as they entered. They sat in their respective chairs and looked up politely.

"This year, the Headmaster has decided to try and improve inter-house relations." McGonagall sighed. "There will be a ball at Hallowe'en, and a Yule Ball, and a dance before you return home next summer. He has made certain requests, but most of the organisation is up to you."

"That seems fair. What are the requests?" asked Katie.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl attend as a couple, as do the prefects." Snape gave them a look of disgust.

"Hey Terry, wanna go to the balls with me?" asked Hannah quickly before Hermione could jump in. Terry nodded his agreement. "Great!" Hannah smiled contentedly.

"Hannah, you did that on purpose," complained Hermione.

"Of course. No way would I turn up to the ball with Malfoy. But you two are destined to be together, and all that." Hannah smiled serenely and returned her attention to the professors.

"I wish we'd never said," mumbled Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, you will be attending with Miss Granger. The other prefects have seen to it. There is no argument." Professor Snape snatched the list of requirements from McGonagall and threw them at Katie.

"You are to write a list of what you need and what you intend to do for the two balls. You will then present it to the Headmaster at the end of next week. He will inform you of any problems, set the dates, and then allow you time in Hogsmeade to arrange matters such as outfits. That is all." Snape swept from the room, followed by McGonagall.

"Well. Now I know why they call it a 'briefing'. Think he could have said it in less words?" asked Katie, picking up the list and looking at it.

"Sure he could," smiled Hermione. "List. Go do." They all laughed.

"Well, wanna bunk of Potions this afternoon to work on it?" asked Draco. Hermione considered this for a moment.

"I'd love to ditch Divination," piped up Hannah. "And Terry would probably wanna miss it too, right?"

"I've got Arithmancy," said Roger, finally contributing to the conversation. "I'll miss it. After all, as Head Boy I have a duty to the school's activities." He smiled lazily.

"I don't see how you made Head Boy," scolded Katie. "You're just so lazy! But I'll blow off Ancient Runes to plan it."

"Great!" smirked Draco. "I'll get Dumbledore's permission, and Snape's."

"I'd better go and let Trelawny know," sighed Hannah. Terry nodded.

"Hey, Katie, Roger, why don't you go see Dumbledore? And then Hannah can take Ancient Runes, I'll get Arithmancy, Terry can do Potions and Malfoy can go see Trelawny. That way, we don't see our teachers, and can't be forced into the lesson," said Hermione sensibly.

"Good thinking, Batman," said Draco, standing. The others looked at him in shock.

"What, I can't be interested in Muggle things?" he asked defensively. They shook their heads slowly.

"It's not that. The issue is that you complimented Hermione." Katie broke the awed silence with a laugh. "Some people never cease to amaze me." She got to her feet and grabbed Roger by his robes. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts." She threw Roger into the corridor, and they could hear her berating him.

Hannah got to her feet next. "I'm off to Ancient Runes. Let's hope this works," she said with a smile. Terry laughed.

"Katie had that 'voice' and the 'look'. We'll get away with it. Not even Snape will insult her when she's got the 'look' and the 'voice'," he said with a grin. "Well, Potions here I come. I wonder if I can do the look too?" Hannah and Terry walked out, laughing and talking.

"I guess we'd better go too," said Hermione quickly. Draco got off his chair and walked out silently, before turning to speak.

"Um, Arithmancy is on the way to Trelawny's. Why don't we back each other up?" he suggested nervously. Hermione stared at him.

"Well, I guess so. That way I can make sure you don't mess it up," she said with a laugh. They strolled down the corridor, and headed for the Arithmancy classroom.

"So...." started Draco. Hermione laughed.

"So...." she agreed. They both looked to make sure that no-one was looking, and burst out laughing.

"Don't start with that again, Ferret face," giggled Hermione. He laughed too.

"I couldn't help it. I mean, we're stuck going to the ball. But, uh, Granger, if you don't wanna go, that's great, fine, hunkydory, 100% acceptable." He paused outside the Arithmancy classroom.

"Dumbledore'll force us to go. You know he's trying to set us up, and doing a lousy job," commented Hermione as she knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Professor Vector?" Hermione peered into the classroom. "Roger won't be able to make this class, he's got a meeting." Draco nodded his head to back up the point, and they both gave charming smiles.

"Tell him to read page 143 for homework, then, and also please inform him that his essay was two inches short." Professor Vector smiled and shut the door.

"Great! Now you can handle Trelawny!" said Draco. "You have this sort of charm with the teachers, that makes you a teachers pet." He ducked her hand as she tried to slap him.

"I hate the miserable old bat. You do it."

"No way! Trelawny freaks me out! You can!"

"I quit Divination. You do it." They continued bickering up to the tower, and entered the classroom sullenly.

"Professor Trelawny?" Draco coughed in the heavily scented room. "Professor Trelawny! Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot are in a meeting. They won't be here. So, 'bye then." He turned to walk out, and they came face to face with Trelawny.

"Ah, the two young lovers," she said in a mystic voice. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Excuse me Professor. Malfoy and I aren't lovers. Is the scent fogging up your crystal ball?" Draco chuckled, and he could hear laughter from the class.

"My vision does not get 'fogged up', Miss Granger," said Trelawny with dislike in her voice. "And the two pupils you mentioned can not afford to skip class for a meeting."

Draco looked annoyed. "You know what? Stuff your bloody vision. They're missing one class. Big fat bloody deal." He waved his hand and a gust of wind blew Trelawny out of the way, and across the classroom. Hermione waved her hand and a torrent of water soaked Trelawny. The class burst into applause, and Draco and Hermione left, giggling insanely.

"Nice one Granger," said Draco, almost collapsing with laughter. Hermione leaned against the wall to get her breath back.

"Yeah, I bet her Inner Eye didn't see that one coming!" They both cracked up again.

~          *           ~

"Where have you two been?" asked Katie as Draco and Hermione stumbled into the common room. They looked at each other and burst into laughter again, sinking to the floor. Between gasps, they described what had happened. Terry burst into loud bellows of laughter, as did Roger. Katie sank to a seat and started giggling.

"You know, this isn't really funny," said Hannah, trying to control her laughter. "We've got a meeting." She sighed, and then started giggling quietly as Draco shouted, "Her Inner Eye needs cleaning, if you ask me. Wanna soak it for her, Granger?" They all fell around laughing hysterically.

"Okay guys, calm down," said Roger, controlling himself quickly. "We've got two balls and a summer fling to plan."

"Summer what?!" shrieked Hermione, sitting up and thinking of one Muggle meaning for the word 'fling'.

"A dance, Hermione. You know, turn up, have fun, go home." They stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. She laughed and got up.

"I guess I just hadn't heard the word for a while. So, how does this sound; we plan Hallowe'en this week, until about Thursday. Yule Ball until Monday. Summer Fling until Thursday next week and present to Dumbledore on Friday." She started ticking them off on her fingers, getting organised. Hannah sat up.

"Sounds great. Come on everyone, 'round the desk." She shooed everyone over to the table, and the produced parchment and quills for everyone.

"Hallowe'en. What's that Muggle tradition of dressing up like a mattress?" asked Draco, picking up his quill. Hermione burst out laughing.

"They don't dress up like mattresses, dummy!" she cried. "They wear the sheets because of the muggle stereotypes of ghosts. Not because they think beds are scary."

"Whatever, Granger. How about a themed ball?" He turned his attention to the other prefects. Hannah and Katie looked delighted with the idea.

"That's brilliant, Malfoy! What sort of theme, though?" pondered Hannah.

"A Muggle horror movie theme," suggested Roger.

"Nope," said Hermione. "We'd have the Sweet Transvestites from Rocky Horror." Draco shuddered at the thought of Harry and Ron appearing in fishnets and stilettos. He would be scarred for life.

"A Wizard monster theme. Much more scary," said Terry eagerly.

"Nope. We'd have people taking potions and being in the Hospital Wing for weeks." Katie cut off that idea.

"A good monster theme," sighed Hannah.

"Nope. Way too perky, and not Hallowe'eny." Draco folded his arms definitely.

"A medieval theme," suggested Hermione. Everyone looked at her, not being able to come up with any immediate excuses. "So then we can ask Professor Binns to give us lessons on what sort of clothes they wore and how they behaved, ettiquette. There's a wonderful shop in Hogsmeade, they design special outfits, they could do the dresses and suits." She ticked them off on her fingers as she covered the points.

"What about food?" asked Roger, intrigued by the idea.

"Professor Binns and the other ghosts should be able to help there. Mainly big banquets, I should think."

"We could have dance classes, so people can get into the style of the Middle Ages," suggested Terry. They all looked at each other, their faces agreeing. Apart from Draco's.

"I'm not sure," he said carefully.

"Malfoy, you have no choice." The look on Katie's face was final.

"But, you have to kiss your partners hand before you dance!" he spluttered. Hermione's face changed instantly.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea, I don't want Ferret fleas."

"Hermione, you came up with the idea," said Hannah, exasperated.

"I don't care."

"We'll take a vote." Roger stood up. "All those in favour, say 'aye'."

"Aye!" chorused Katie, Roger, Terry and Hannah.

"Motion carried." He sat down, and Hermione and Draco glared at everyone.

"We won't need even a week to plan all this," said Katie thoughtfully. "We can ask the House Elves help in preparing the food. Tell them what style we need, and ask them to provide us with a menu beforehand."

"Use the same dress shop, just decide on the themes, if any," continued Roger. "Ask the professors to help in the preparation, like the dances and styles. Two Hogsmeade weekends before the balls, one to order the dress and one to pick it up."

"Music should be easy," said Terry. "Classical styles for the Hallowe'en ball. I can ask my cousin for help with the others. He's a Muggle, but he's a DJ."

"Decorations will be easy. All of us here are good at Charms. We ask Professor Flitwick to teach us a few, basic charms, and then alter the decor to suit the event," said Hannah confidently. All eyes turned towards Draco and Hermione.

"Oh alright. Medieval it is," said Hermione, giving in. "I'm quite friendly with the shop owner, I can sort it."

"Great!" Hannah had produced a Quick-Quotes Quill and it had taken down everything that they had discussed. She produced another piece of parchment and set the quill down.

"Yule ball." All eyes turned towards Draco for a suggestion.

"I do have another idea," he said slowly. "There's a Busy film about someone falling in love with a shoe." He paused as he saw the look on Hermione's face. She was sitting next to him, and staring as if he'd come down from another planet.

"Do you mean Disney?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Yeah. Him. Well, they all have fancy dresses and cool suits. The girl runs away and the guy falls for her shoe. Or something."

"I know what you're on about," said Hannah. She got up and went to the DVD player, trying to find a film. "Katie, come help me here, I can't find it," she pleaded. Katie got up and went to look.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, rummaging in the pile of DVD's.

"I know it was here, I was going to watch it. Aha! Here it is!"

"The DVD's not working!" panicked Katie. "Dumbledore set it up so all we had to do was switch it on!"

"Let's have a look," sighed Terry and Roger, shoving the girls aside to look at the DVD player.

"Try pressing that-"

"No, put the DVD in-"

"Don't press that-"

Hermione and Draco stared straight ahead, both deep in thought. Hermione's mind was in turmoil, considering what had happened over the past few days.

'_Draco said he loved me. Draco? Why am I calling him Draco? He's Malfoy! Ferret! Sexy! Why do I keep doing that? That word just keeps coming into my thoughts. OK, 'Mione, you're talking to yourself. Calm. Be calm. Admit it, you like him. He is sexy. Why try and hide it? It's probably only an animal attraction. Lust, primal need. Not love. Okay, I'm arguing with myself. When did love come into this? Do I? Do I really like him, or is it just lust? Or...something else?'_

While Hermione was arguing with her mind, Draco was doing battle with his conscience.

'_Come on Draco, now or never. Look, she's sitting next to you! Remember to breath. Her hand is just there, it's not like she wants you to hold it. You want to. Be strong. Be a Malfoy. Be calm...oh Merlin it's moving! It's moving over to my side of the table! Reach out, while nobody is looking. Go on, now!'_

Draco's hand slowly crept over to Hermione's, and he relaxed it, letting his little finger brush Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down at it, and they both blushed slightly.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

Hannah sat up triumphantly. "This is the film! We've found it Malfoy....Malfoy? Hermione?" They turned, and the red and green doors slammed shut.

~          *           ~

_So this is what makes life divine_

Hermione sat by the window, staring out. It was nearing the evening now, and the dusky blue sky was spotted with stars. She was confused.

"Why did I feel like that when he touched my hand?" she asked the cold night air.

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

"Why were we so friendly earlier?"

_The key to all heaven is mine_

"Do I like him? Am I starting....to fall in love?"

~          *           ~

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

Draco also sat by his windowsill, staring into the distance.

"I really do love her," he informed the brightest star. "I just can't change my ways enough to prove it."

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

"Why didn't she pull her hand away? Did she feel something too?"

~          *           ~

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

Hermione and Draco walked to their beds and sat down, lying back.

_Mmmmmm___

Hermione let a smile drift across her face.

_Mmmmmm___

Draco closed his eyes, smiling peacefully.

_So this is love_

~          *           ~

Another chapter done! *smiles* I hope you like it!

Angelisa Snape - I hope the Dark Lord doesn't come and kill you. We'll just send an annoyed Hermione after him, shall we? But here's an update. Glad you liked the KFS part too ^_^

pupulupk - Thanks ^_^ I'm so glad you like the story.

Texas Rio Star - The fight was really fun to write. I hope it was as fun to read. ^_^

Callista Moon - Aw, thanks ^_^

Polaris the Ice Queen - Will you stop with the comments about Draco and handcuffs? Please? It's tempting me to put the rating up.

I'm off to sleep for a while. Next chapter may take a bit longer to put up, because I'm exhausted after trotting out all these. Bye! *falls asleep*


	10. Huggles

Sorry for the delay in the update, but I had a mild case of writers block. I'm over it now. I never knew how great marshmallows were for recovering.^_^ 

Oh, and someone asked why Dumbledore's eyes are always twinkling. In the books, JK Rowling always describes Dumbledore's eyes, and so I'm taking the mickey in a gentle, loving way. 

And for those of you who love arguments, here's another for you. This is the beginning of the end of the huge arguments, but never fear. We still have Draco's sarcastic, witty comments. Don't you love him?

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

"Hermione!" Terry hammered on the door to the bathroom the next morning. "Get out of there! You've been in there for ages!"

"Terry, what's all the noise for?" asked Hannah, sleepily emerging from her room. Draco also opened the door to his.

"Yeah Boot, why're you waking us all up?"

Terry pointed his finger at the bathroom door. "She's been in there for hours. I woke up at six o'clock. She was already in there. Its half past seven now, and she's still in there!" He glared at the door and kicked it. "What's taking so long?"

"Leave this to me," said Draco calmly as he pushed Terry out of the way of the door. He waved his hand and a loud squeal came from the bathroom. Minutes later, an annoyed Hermione opened the door.

"Malfoy! I'm gonna kill you for that!" she hollered. "That was not funny! I was trying to take a shower! I did not need the water turning so cold!"

"Yeah? How long does it take you to shower?" asked Terry, annoyed. "We've got lessons starting at nine. We've got to arrange times for sorting out the other balls before lessons. I've been waiting for an hour and a half! At least now I can finally get to use the bathroom." He walked past Hermione, and stared at a closed, locked door.

"Malfoy! Get outta there now!"

Hermione and Hannah giggled and disappeared into their rooms. Terry looked around and groaned.

"Why me?"

~          *           ~

"Morning Hermione!" chirruped Ginny as Hermione reached the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Ginny. Why're you so perky this early in the morning?" Hermione quickly drunk a glass of pumpkin juice and poured another.

"Oh, just Ron and Lavender are finally being open about their relationship. You don't know, do you?" At Hermione's blank face, she continued. "Ron and Lavender have been seeing each other for over six months now. I don't know what it is, but there's something in the Weasley gene that makes them conceal their girlfriends." She was referring to when Percy had hidden the fact that he had a girlfriend.

"It's fear," answered Hermione with a smile. "They fear that the Weasley females will dislike their choice." She giggled and grabbed a piece of toast. "But I'm happy for them."

"Yeah." Harry announced his presence by stealing Hermione's toast. "They make a cute couple." He sat down - next to Ginny, Hermione noticed, and gave them a cheeky smile.

"Harry, don't ever do that again. I'm not at my best in the mornings," she said, also noting Ginny's blush.

"Right-o 'Mione," he grinned.

"What's put you in such a good mood this morning?" asked Ginny curiously. Harry grinned.

"Potions is over for another week. Snape went mental yesterday. And it wasn't at me." He looked at Hermione sadly. "You are in for it big time next time he sees you." He sighed and then grinned. "And Neville's got detention for a week. Blew up his cauldron and made everything that the potion touched turn pink. Including Snape. He wasn't very happy."

"Snape? In pink?" Hermione's face went blank. "Even my mind can't handle that." She smiled happily. "What've we got today?"

"Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and double Divination," groaned Ron, appearing behind Harry. Hermione grinned.

"I told you two years ago that you should give it up." Her lecture went unfinished as the post arrived. Hedwig fluttered down with a letter for Harry. In front of Hermione, a copy of the Daily Prophet fell.

"Oh good," smiled Hermione, unfolding it. She then gave a shriek, which was echoed around the hall.

On the front page, her face stared up, smiling and waving. Next to her was a picture of Draco, smirking and waving with two fingers.

The headline read, _ELEMENTALS FOUND AT HOGWARTS_.

All over the Great Hall, faces were turning to stare at her and Draco. Whispers started up, growing louder as the article was read, and then an explosion of noise. Hermione's eyes scanned the article.

_Shocking revelations at Hogwarts! _read the sub heading.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry is the home to many famous witches and wizards, _the article ran. _Now, it is the home to two more. The two students above, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, have been revealed as the fabled Prince and Princess of the legendary race, the Elementals. These two people, thought up until now to be a myth, are the ones destined to restore peace to the Wizarding world._

Hermione refused to read any more. It was someone at the school. Someone at Hogwarts had betrayed them both, and now the whole world knew. Now they were both in serious danger.

"Tell them I'm not coming to lessons today," she said urgently, grabbing her bag and sprinting up to the common room, newspaper in hand. '_A couple of quick spells should determine who sent the article,' she thought, 'and then, it's party time.'_

~          *           ~

"Damn it!" cursed Hermione, not bothering to apologise. None of the spells had traced the author of the article.

"There's some stupid person in this school who has put both Malfoy and myself at risk, and I can't even find out who they are!" She was getting extremely frustrated, and threw the paper at the Slytherin portrait, alarming Draco, who had just opened it.

"Any luck?" he asked quickly, worried. When she shook her head, he sighed.

"I just got an owl from my father. He's not happy." Draco threw down the parchment in his hand. Hermione picked it up and read it quickly.

_Draco._

_The Dark Lord is extremely pleased with what has been revealed. He wishes you to be initiated. You will return home immediately and prepare to join his leagues. You will also bring the Mudblood Princess. If she refuses to join, she will be killed. I will not accept anything less, and you too will be killed if you do not comply. I expect to hear from you with your answer_

"That's horrible!" Hermione dropped the parchment as if she had been bitten. "We should go and speak to Dumbledore about this. He'll know what to do." She sighed. "I thought I was safe here. I guess I was wrong." She sounded afraid.

"Don't worry Granger. I'm not going. I've never wanted to be a Death Eater." The risks of being who they were had just got worse, and he was in no mood to argue with her. "Dumbledore will keep us safe. He'd better, the dull git."

"Hermione!" Katie's voice came from the Gryffindor portrait hole, and she climbed into the common room. "Dumbledore's given you two the day off lessons. He's also told Hannah and Terry to come along, and you four are to finish the plans for the Yule Ball and the Summer Fling, okay? I've got to rush, Snape'll kill me if I'm late. Bye!" She had sprinted through the common room while speaking, and now disappeared, letting Hannah and Terry in.

"Now how can we go?" asked Hermione quietly as Hannah and Terry stared awkwardly at them.

"Abbott, Boot, you don't have to treat her like a princess. She's still the know-it-all Granger," drawled Draco, trying to make them stop staring.

"And he's still the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," snapped Hermione quickly. Terry laughed nervously, and Hannah sat down at the table.

"We'd better finish these plans," she said in a businesslike way. "Then you two can take them to Dumbledore." Somehow, she understood the need for them both to meet with the Headmaster.

"Well, I think that Malfoy had an idea," said Terry, sliding into a seat next to Hannah. "Cinderella."

"Sindy who?" asked Draco, as he and Hermione took a seat. Hannah had produced a piece of parchement.

"Cinderella. That film you were on about," she added, seeing Draco's blank look. "With the shoe."

"Ah, that one. Well, I thought, the girls wear that type of dress, and the boys in those type of suits. Y'know, the torpedos."

"Tuxedos," murmured Hermione absently.

"Exactly." Draco folded his arms and smirked. "What do you think?"

"Hmm." Hannah stared dreamily into space. "We could give it an icy look. With a mist at floor level, just like they have in all the films, and blue lighting when dancing." She sighed happily.

"We could decorate the trees in silver," started Draco. He looked around the group. "And coat the armour with ice, to make them fit the theme. Food can be like it was at the last ball." He smirked at the shocked looks he was getting.

"Yeah." Terry recovered from the shock of a Malfoy contributing. "Muggle music, a mixture of slow and dance music," he continued. "Christmas Day, we have an early lunch, throw everyone except Dumbledore and Flitwick out of the Great Hall, and get busy with the icy charms."

"Yeah," sighed Hannah again.

"I can sort the clothes," contributed Hermione. We need a trip to Hogsmeade next week. I know that there's a quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin on Saturday, so the weekend is out."

"We should stick to the same jobs for each of them. That way, nobody gets confused." Hannah came out of her reverie and stared at the parchment. "You would think that planning takes longer."

"It does." Hermione grinned. "This is the easy part. The hard part is conveying what we want in Hogsmeade, getting Dumbledore to agree, and then setting it all out."

"True," said Terry. He stared at the parchment. "And explaining to the House Elves what we want without them stuffing food down our throats."

Draco smirked. He was getting bored. Time to liven things up.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for insulting a magical species."

"Oh no." Hannah gestured to Terry, knowing what was coming. "You put Malfoy's points back on, I'll do Hermione's. Fifty points to Gryffindor. Maybe Dumbledore won't notice."

"One hundred points from Slytherin for being a ferret!"

"One hundred points to Slytherin for being a ferret," said Terry quietly. "Here we go again."

~          *           ~

In the Great Hall, the professors had gathered for a meeting. They were interrupted by the noise coming from the giant hourglasses which kept track of the house points. The rubies and emeralds for Gryffindor and Slytherin were quickly emptying and refilling. Dumbledore sighed.

"Not again."

~          *           ~

"Five thousand from Gryffindor for not looking good in leather!"

"Five thousand to Gryffindor for not wearing leather." Hannah and Terry were replacing the points as soon as they were taken off.

"Ten thousand from Slytherin for having your head up your ass!"

"Ten thousand to Slytherin for having your head up your ass," said Terry, trying not to attract the attention of Hermione and Draco.

"Fifty thousand from Gryffindor for not being sexy!"

"Fifty thousand to Gryffindor for not being sexy," said Hannah dutifully.

"One hundred thousand points from Slytherin for being an ass!"

"One hundred thousand points to Slytherin for being an ass," whispered Terry.

"Five hundred thousand from Gryffindor for not having perfect hair!"

"Five hundred thousand to Gryffindor for not having perfect hair," Hannah said quietly.

"One million from Slytherin for having an ego the size of Mars!"

"One million to Slytherin for daring to take Hermione on twice," muttered Terry.

"Five million from Gryffindor for not being me!"

Hannah laughed out loud, attracting their attention. "Five million to Gryffindor for not being him," she giggled. Hermione and Draco stopped and stared at her.

"Can you two take a time-out? We've still got a Summer Fling to plan." She held up the parchment meekly. "Either that, or we just stick to a Muggle style disco, and you two sort out your issues."

"I don't have anything to sort out with her," sneered Draco. Hermione shot him an icy glare.

"Like I'd sort anything out with the ferret. I've squashed bigger things than him."

Hannah quickly scribbled 'Muggle disco' at the bottom of the parchment, and held it out. "All the plans are here. Hermione, you and Malfoy take this to Dumbledore."

"Fine," glowered Hermione. She snatched the parchment and stormed out.

"She said for both of us, Granger. Let someone important take it."

"The last person to say something like that to me was Snape, and he ended up soaked, and then char grilled. Want me to do the same?"

"Oh get over yourself, Granger."

"I will if you get a reality check."

"A what?"

"A medical check-up from the neck, up."

Hannah closed the portrait on their bickering. "Will those two ever be friends?" she asked Terry, who shrugged. "Come on, let's get to lessons." She grabbed her bag and headed for Charms.

~          *           ~

"Mint Humbugs." The gargoyle moved aside, and Hermione and Draco stepped on to the moving staircase.

"I hope he likes the plans," said Hermione distantly. Draco nodded.

"I hope he knows what we can do." They stepped off the staircase and entered the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, we've brought the plans for the dances," said Hermione politely, elbowing Draco in the stomach before he could say an insult.

"Ah, splendid. I do hope there's nothing wrong with Mr. Malfoy."

"No sir, he's just winded. He'll be fine." She held out the parchment. "We will need a day or two in Hogsmeade to organise this. We will also require some of the teachers to alter their teaching plans slightly, so we can gain the necessary knowledge for the balls."

"Granger, don't be so analytical. Professor, what do you think?" Draco straightened up and waited for an opinion as Dumbledore read through their plans.

"Ah, excellent! I will arrange a trip to Hogsmeade for the six of you. I will let you know when it will be. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir." Draco held out the letter from his father that had been tucked into his pocket. "What do we do about this?"

"I had been expecting something after the article in this morning's paper." Sighing, he took the parchment and read it. "I do believe that the game has now changed," he said quietly.

"Game? What game? This isn't a game. You-Know-Who kills. That's not funny. I don't see the game in that," said Hermione quickly. Dumbledore stared at her.

"It was a metaphor, Miss Granger."

"Oh." Hermione fell silent as Dumbledore folded up the letter and handed it back.

"I am making discreet inquiries into who wrote the article. Until I find out, you two shall stay here. You will only go into Hogsmeade once I know it is safe for you to do so, and you will stick together. You two are two of the people who will bring about Voldemort's downfall."

"You've said that already!" snapped Hermione, biting her tongue to keep polite. Draco, recognising the danger signs, backed outside and listened at the door. "You also said to read the legend. Well sir, I'm sorry, but it just isn't happening! If I wanted a ferret I'd buy one! There is no way that I would ever fall in love with him!"

"Miss Granger, I think differently. You will, eventually, move from denial into acceptance, and succumb to your emotions. And it will not be long. Mr Malfoy is a very deep character, Miss Granger-"

"I'd like to make him even deeper! By throwing him into a bottomless pit!" interrupted Hermione.

"He has many faces. I believe that he has already revealed another side to you. I also believe that you know why he took Veritaserum on the journey here. But I will not ask, until you are ready to tell. Miss Granger, you are an intelligent and powerful witch. You are a great threat to Voldemort. He, too, knows the legend. He will be after you, and you must be ready. For the past five years, with your help, and the help of the Weasleys, Mr Potter has defeated Voldemort time and time again. Now, it is your turn. I have not asked you for much since you have joined the school. Now I ask you to do this."

"But, but I can't, Professor, I'm not strong enough." Hermione's rage had been caused by her fear, and now her fear was taking over. "Harry is much braver than me. So is Ron, and Ginny is. I'm just the girl with her nose stuck in a book. I can't do anything. Even Malfoy is better than me, more capable of beating You-Know-Who." Her face was frightened, and she stared at Dumbledore, pleading with him.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, but this is something I cannot help you with. Remember the legend. The Children, of Light, Love, and Hope. They will also help you, and lend you strength. But this is something that, ultimately, you must do. I am afraid that I must order you to do this."

"But I can't, sir, I can't do it." Hermione was shaking with tears, her fear evident. "I'm so afraid, I'm not strong enough. I'll be all alone against You-Know-Who, and he'll be the stronger person." She sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. "And then he'll win." She hid her face in her hands as Dumbledore stood up.

"It pains me to do this, Miss Granger, but if you are not capable of this, then you will never succeed. If you can not swallow your fear and change it to strength, then you can never go very far."

"I've got this far, haven't I?" Hermione was crying now, and she had curled up on the floor.

"Miss Granger, return to your common room and think this over. If Voldemort wins, you will die, your friends, your family. Do you wish for that to happen? To be responsible for this?"

"I'm already responsible. Sir, you're putting the weight of the world on my shoulders, and then asking if it's heavy. I know what I have to do. But you constantly going on about it is not helping!" Hermione stood up shakily. "I don't know how I sleep at night! I have dreams where I lose, and all my friends are dead, my family, dead around me, and he then lets me live so I have to feel the pain!"

Dumbledore didn't move from his desk, and simply stared at her calmly as she continued.

"How do you think I can cope with this? I'm supposed to be thinking of my birthday, not saving the world! I'm not Superman! I can't lift cars and rip gates from the wall, I can't fly, and I don't wear Spandex! How can I save the world?" She ran from the room in tears.

Outside, Draco hid, and stared sadly as Hermione went past. He winced as she fell down the moving staircase, blinded by her tears, and he then watched her go.

"It pains me to do this, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore stood next to him. "But she is denying that she exists, she is denying her powers. She is denying the truth because she is afraid. I must ask you to help me. She has become increasingly edgy, is missing her classes, and is constantly arguing with you. You must help me. We must make her face up to, and get over, her fears."

Draco stared after Hermione, and he knew what to do.

"Sir, I know what the problem is," he said quietly. "She's afraid of loving me."

~          *           ~

Hermione was curled up on her chair in the common room. Her gold blanket was thrown around her shoulders, and her blue hair hid everything from her view. For hours she had been sitting there, crying.

A small click announced the presence of somebody else, and some music filled the air.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

A hand was placed on hers, and a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

"Don't cry, Hermione." It was Draco. He lifted her chin and smiled. "I'm here for you."

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

Hermione stared up at him. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He wiped her tears away.

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling in love_

"You remember what I told you on the train?" he asked, as if it explained everything. She nodded.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

"But, I thought you were lying, after the way you treated me," said Hermione in a whisper. "I can't love you. I don't care what you say. We're not meant to be together."

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

"Hermione, nobody is here. They won't be back for ages. Humour me. Let me be happy. And, let yourself. Don't be afraid of what others think. They've never stopped you before."

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling _

"But what if I can't do it? What if I can't beat You-Know-Who?" She stared up at him, no longer caring who he was, just in need of comfort and reassurance.

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

Draco paused, and the tilted his head in a cocky manner. "You can do it," he smirked confidently, but gently. "You can do anything you put your mind to, remember?"

"I can't. I'm not strong enough."

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

"This coming from the girl who fried the most hated and feared teacher in the school?" he asked. "Everyone's heard of you torching Snape. They all respect you. They think you're capable of anything. All you have to do is convince yourself."

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

"This doesn't sound right, coming from you," she said with a quiet laugh, her tears stopping. Draco smiled.

"You'd prefer me to be nasty?" He remembered Dumbledore's advice. '_Show her who you truly are.'_

"No. I like you being nice." Her voice was so quiet, he had to lean closer to hear it.

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

"Well cheer up, then." He picked up her hand and waved it around playfully, making her laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I would never have believed it if people told me you would be sitting here, now."

_(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

"I know," laughed Draco. "It's so strange. But, I want to help. Even if you don't love me, thats fine. I still want to help you get rid of You-Know-Who."

_Falling in love (love)_

_Falling in love_

"Thank you, Mal-no. Thank you Draco." Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Draco, seeking comfort. "Thank you for helping me."

_Falling in love_

Draco hugged her back. "You are most welcome. Don't ever let the batty old coot get to you." They laughed, and Hermione pulled away just enough to look up at him.

_Falling in love_

"He's right, though. You are a deep person," she whispered as the song finished.

Another voice startled them from their little moment.

"What's going on here?"

~          *           ~

Oooh, that felt good, leaving a cliffhanger like that. ^_^ It means I won't be getting writers block, because I have somewhere to carry on from. Next chapter sees more Harry/Ginny. I hope. If I remember. ^_^

Oh, and the song is by David Bowie, and it's called, "As The World Falls Down." I found it appropriate, as Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown. I'm being cruel to her, aren't I?

And don't worry, Hermione was just needing comfort, and friendship. No romance, yet. That's in chapters to come. The next chapter will finally contain the truce. ^_^ Finally!

Blue Rose - The fainting was due to shock. There shouldn't be any (well, much) more. I'm glad you think it's funny ^_^ Have you noticed in the books, JK always makes references to Dumbledore's eyes? This is my way of gently and lovingly poking fun at it.

Princess of Darkness - Hi ^_^ I'm glad I cleared that up for you. Draco was acting kinda dense....lol. And, well, he's a teenager. He wants to bed her too, probably. I'm trying to make it realistic, and thats why he comforts her in friendship in this chapter. She'll be back to hating him next chapter. I;m trying to make them friends first. It's hard to do. Do you think it's ok so far?

pupulupk - Thanks, and I'll try and read your story. ^_^

Polaris the Ice Queen - LOL. I knew somebody would mention the Rocky Horror part. And keep away from the handcuffs. And ice cream. You need help.

F75 - Thanks!

willowfairy - Medieval dresses are really pretty, and I love that era too. A ball will be amazingly difficult to write...

firequeen1414 - I hope you find them sweet at the end of this chapter too. ^_^

Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue - Hell yeah he is. Thanks for saying that about the story too ^_^

Diana Faeroe - Is your computer working now? I hope it does! And don't worry about them!

*phew* Another one over! Sorry for how long it took!


	11. Find the Spell

Sorry about the cliffhanger ^_^ I needed an excuse to get me off my ass and back writing. I'm sorry to say that the continuation won't be in this chapter. *whispers* Please don't kill me! But I have plans *starts cackling insanely* I also now have Microsoft Word, and have updated the other chapters, correcting spelling mistakes and adding italics. This chapter will be short. Don't kill me for it.

~          *           ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs that may come up in the fic.

"..." = talking

'Italics' = thinking

Italics = dreaming

Italics = singing/song

~          *           ~

Ginny struggled out of the Library. Hermione and Draco had both failed to turn up for lessons again, and the fiasco with the points was all the proof she needed that they hated each other.

"Did you get everything?" she asked Lavender and Pansy, both waiting outside. They nodded and headed for an empty classroom. 

"We've got to find this spell," muttered Pansy. "They have got to stop. Remember what the Sorting Hat said." Lavender and Ginny nodded.

"Did you get everything?" Hannah peered out of the classroom. The three nodded. "Good. I'll go back to the common room and keep them there." Hannah disappeared and Ginny dropped her books. "Pansy, get Blaise, Lav, get Harry and Ron," she asked. "I'll start researching. But we'll need their help." She opened the first book, and the two girls disappeared.

~          *           ~

Hannah was humming to herself as she reached their portrait. Some music was coming from inside, and she sung under her breath as she recognised the tune.

_As the world falls down _

"Phoenix Tail." The portrait opened as the last notes drifted across the room. The first thing that she saw was Draco. The second was Hermione, in his arms.

"What's going on here?" she asked, annoyed and amused. This was going to be easier than she had thought.

~          *           ~

Ginny's finger skimmed down the page, searching for a sentence. All the while her mind was replaying every argument, every conversation that had gone on between Hermione and Draco.

_'I know that this spell will work. We've just got to find it! Then, they won't have an excuse to argue any more, and can start being friendly.'_

A pair of hand covered her eyes, and she jumped in fright.

"Guess who?" asked a voice, Ginny tugged the hands away from her eyes with a smile.

  
"Harry, sometimes you're worse than Ron," she said. Harry grinned and sat down next to her. She pushed a book over.

"You look through that one, I'll look through this. We've got to find it. Otherwise Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance, and neither do we."

"You're right there, Ginny." Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, Ron, Katie, Terry and Roger were standing behind her, with a group of others. She recognised Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Patils, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and there were some she didn't recognise.

"Take a seat," she ordered. They did so with amused glances at each other. There was a pile of books in the centre of the table.

"You all know why we're here. To stop this silly feuding that's going on between Hermione and Malfoy." Ginny reached over to the centre of the table and threw a book to everyone. "Keep looking. You'll know what it is when you find it." That said, she sat down and returned to her book.

"Why do we have to be here?" she heard someone whine. A loud slap sounded, and an offended voice whispered, "Okay, okay, I get the point, I'll look."

"What's going on?" she asked sharply. A chorus of 'nothings!' made her smile.

"Good." She moved her finger across a sentence, reading about how to make every enemy a friend.

_'Close, but not what we need,'_ she thought, closing the book with a snap and reaching for another. Harry stared at her, amused.

"What's wrong? Getting frustrated?" he asked with a grin. Ginny nodded.

  
"Yes. I know the spell is in one of these books. I just can't find it! And if we do find it, it'll make Hermione and Draco friends naturally. They won't become true friends under any form of spell, but with this one, we give them some assistance."

"Alright." Harry held the book out, open at a certain page. "Is this it? The Bow of Friendship?"

Ginny's eyes scanned the page that Harry was gesturing to, and she laughed, disbelievingly.

"You've found it. How lucky are you? I've spent all my spare time in here, searching!" She laughed again, this time excitedly, and grabbed Harry's arm. "You found it!"

"Well done, Harry mate," said Ron cheerfully, throwing down his book and standing up. "Now what do we do?"

"Now, we go to DADA," said Harry, standing to join the others. "That was a short research session. Lupin will be wondering what happened. Is there anything else, or is that it?"

"That's it! Thank you Harry!" Ginny snatched the book, kissed him on the cheek, and sprinted from the library. Everyone stared after her.

"That wasn't just some elaborate plot to kiss you, was it?" asked Terry. Harry turned around and tackled him to the ground, starting a large mock fight, the boys fighting until they were thrown out by Madam Pince.

~          *           ~

Harry sat through Professor Lupin's lesson in a daze, making the occasional note. They were learning to produce a Patronus, and so he had demonstrated his, and was watching as others attempted.

Ron had so far managed to produce a wispy figure by thinking of the times he put one up on his brothers. Now, with a determined look, he pointed his wand, screwed up his face, and screamed, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

An animal burst from his wand in a blaze of light and stampeded around the classroom. Harry couldn't quite make out what it was, but the look on Ron's face was one of awe.

"Well done, Ron!" said Professor Lupin excitedly. Ron was the first person in the class, apart from himself, to produce a Patronus. Harry laughed as Ron stared at his wand in confusion.

"Ron!" he yelled. "What did you think of? What was your happy memory?"

Ron grinned. "Well, I tried thinking of you winning the Quidditch cup. I tried thinking of everything good that's ever happened to me. But when I thought of Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, it took hardly any effort."

There was silence, as the rest of the class listened in, and then shouts of laughter filled the air.

"Well done," said Harry as Ron took his seat. Ron started to talk about Neville, who hadn't managed to master the spell, and had set the classroom on fire, and Harry drifted back into his daydream, thinking of a certain red haired girl.

_'Maybe I should ask her to this ball thing that Hermione was talking about. But what if she says no? I'll never live it down. Ron says she likes me. But what if she doesn't?'_

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry shook himself from his reverie to see Professor Lupin and Ron standing over him.

"What?" he asked sharply, hoping no one knew who he was thinking about.

"Class is over, Harry." Lupin smiled and walked into his office. Harry blinked and stared at Ron.

"Now, get to the part where it says dinner is next, Harry," said Ron slowly, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up. "Ginny said we're not allowed to be late."

"Why?"

"Don't know, Harry. Lavender said the same." He started dragging Harry to the door.

"Lavender? She's already got you whipped, Ron," Harry said with a grin. Ron blushed.

"No she doesn't, Harry. Now get a move on, we're missing dinner!" Ron sprinted off, ignoring Nearly-Headless Nick when he was told to slow down. Harry grinned and shook his head.

_'Maybe I should ask Ginny. Just, not publicly.'_

Determined to do this, he started after Ron, smiling to himself, a picture of Ron's smiling sister fixed in his head.

~          *           ~

*ducks all weapons* I know, I know, it's short! But I just needed a short piece to show how they find the spell! Don't kill me! *ducks*

I hope the next chapter will be up soon. I wrote an entire fic in between the last one and this one O.O I'm hoping to go back to regular updates.

Anway, I have about a million people to thank. And, guess what? Ff.net has stolen two or three of my reviews and I can't see them! So I'll have to thank you two or three people when it decides to give them back.

Lana-the Slytherin Angel – Don't kill me for the delay and the shortness of the chapter. *hides under rock*

Cleopatra Lunare – I'm glad about the computer working again! Thank you, and the old Draco is very much staying in here.

Jen – Thanks! ^_^

Firequeen1414 – Thanks. I thought Hermione's outburst would be quite realistic because she's under a lot of pressure etc.

Blue Rose4 – It is Spring Fling (we don't have one over here) but it's the Wizarding world, and so many won't realise. I just wanted a different name, and because 'Fling' is also a term for a romantic affair, it sounded good. Thanks for the suggestion, though. I may well use it. *hopes you don't mind*

willowfairy – Does this mean I'm not let off? And thanks for the compliment and the advice about the ball. ^_^

regina-terrae – Sorry 'bout the cliffie *hangs head* Thanks though!

oz_angel – That's what I thought. The songs were perfect for those moments. ^_^

Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue – lol, cliffies _are_ evil. I'll try not to leave many more.

pupulupk – I love the Weasleys! *squeal* :P Hermione likes to 'exfoliate' in the shower, that's why she was taking so long. Thanks for reviewing and I love your story!

buffy37205 – Thank you ^_^

Princess of Darkness6 – I think the songs add to the atmosphere, and the right music can have more of an impact than words ^_^ And yes, 'Mione is in denial :P

Herald Lucretia - *is worried* Don't die, here's an update. :P

Blue-Dreamz – Elementals isn't really an original name, it was the best I could come up with at the time, and it stuck. ^_^ But thanks!

Harm – Vision of elementals just reminded me of Vision of Escaflowne *giggles* 

islandgirl4 – Thanks! I wouldn't say awesome (heck I wouldn't say _good) but I'm glad you like it!_

Kairi-725 – Thanks! I never knew when Ron's birthday was. ^_^

kagie-chan – lol well I showed who the voice was. Were you right?

ShAdOw06111 – Um, was no Hermione/Draco in here, sorry ^_^ I hope you like Harry/Ginny too.

SilverSkyCeruleanSea – Hi Elayna ^_^ Sorry about the cliffhanger there. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

ShibbySpunkyChick – Hi! I think I remember you from the first time this was up *pauses to remember* Yup, I think I do! Thank you so much for reading again! I was afraid people had lost patience with me. :S *hugs*

Hugs for all! *hugs all* I'm going to try my best to return to regular updates. Definitely another one before I go on holiday next week. Hopefully two, if I can get my ass into gear. ^_^


	12. Drunken Dance

New chapter! I managed to get an update! Woohoo! *starts cheering* Also, I got my results! Apart from English Language, which didn't come through yet *glares at it* And I passed, so celebrations and champagne all round! *pours champagne*

This is my last chapter before I go on holiday. When I come back, I start college, so can't promise regular updates. Will try to keep them regular, though.

As usual, I own nothing, and "…" denotes speech. Italics denote thought, song/singing, and dream sequences.

~ * ~

Hermione and Draco, still wrapped in a hug, stared at the portrait hole, where Hannah was standing.

"AHH!" Hermione jumped backwards at the same time Draco did, and both fell to the floor, tangled in Hermione's blanket. It left them in an embarrassing position, and Hannah's jaw, already open, hit the floor.

"Hermione Granger! What are you doing?" she shrieked. Hermione stared down into Draco's smirking face, and rolled off him.

"It's nothing like that!" Hermione stared at the ceiling, and decided to stay on the floor for a bit. "We didn't do anything! I don't even like him! Maybe I should accept one of those _other_ guys who keep asking for a date!"

"Why not ask Draco? Speaking of him, Draco Malfoy, what were you planning on doing to Hermione?" asked Hannah, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"It's my sexual magnetism," replied Draco with a lazy grin. "Women can't resist, even the great Hermione Granger."

"You pig!" A cushion hit the side of his head from an indignant Hermione. "I would never date him! He's such an idiot" And besides, you hugged me first! Now who has the sexual magnetism?"

Draco smirked, deciding to try a different approach, to both getting rid of Hannah, embarrassing Hermione, _and_ making himself look good.

_'Time to slip on the old Malfoy charm and get down to business.'_

"Well, Hermione, I guess you're right." Draco got up to his knees and crawled over to Hermione, in a sexy manner. "I can't resist your charms. I need you, Hermione." He threw an arm over Hermione and pinned her arms down.

"What?!" Hermione struggled to get up, but Draco only held her tighter, so she couldn't move.

"Draco, get off her! I can't watch this! My eyes will burn!" squealed Hannah, trying to pull Draco off Hermione.

"Then go away, Hannah," smirked Draco. "I need Hermione. I can make her a woman." He winced as Hermione's knee drew up sharply into his groin, but still didn't let her go.

"Malfoy, get off me! Now!" Hermione's face was red with anger and embarrassment, and an evil plan hatched in Draco's mind. He got up.

"What? That's just an example of what all those other guys want," he said, looking offended. He was determined to make her see that he was the only one for her.

"No, they don't! They aren't all like you, Malfoy!"

"No! They all want to get some! I'm not like that!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"You're supposed to be intelligent! Work it out!"

Hannah stepped in between the two. "Calm down, will you?"

Draco was furious, glaring at Hermione. "I don't want you dating other people who will just use you!"

"They won't use me! Give me some credit Malfoy! The only one in this school who would ever use a girl and her emotions like that is you!"

Draco stared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. _'So she doesn't believe me. I'll just take action to make sure no boy in this school will go near her without my permission._

"Time for dinner." He pulled Hermione to her feet, and smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Shall we go?"

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you?" asked Hermione, biting her tongue before she let loose a load of curses. His temper changed so quickly, and she was afraid.

"It's you, Hermione. How can I resist?" he said charmingly, ducking another cushion. Hermione straightened out her clothes, twisted after the fall, and brushed out her hair.

"Alright, calm down. Malfoy is possessed, you're just humiliated. No harm done." Hannah said this whilst ducking out of the room, so nothing could be thrown at her.

"Malfoy, you are an arrogant, conceited, pig-headed jerk!" fumed Hermione, embarrassed and angry as she stormed out of the room. Draco quickly followed. She couldn't get too far ahead, and he wanted the rumours to start flying about them.

She would be his, nobody elses. After all, he was a Malfoy, and he always got what he wanted. Time to step up the attack. He was determined that no man would ask her for a date ever again.

~ * ~

Hermione entered the Great Hall, and felt all eyes turn to her. Holding her head high, she started for the Gryffindor table, ignoring the footsteps behind her.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile as Ron and Ginny moved over for her to sit in between them. Before she could sit, however, a hand grabbed hers, and another turned her face. As she turned, her mouth opened ready to fire a curse; and lips gently clamped over hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, and when Draco pulled away, she drew her wand.

"See you this evening, love," he said with a wink. The whole school, teachers included, were staring at the red faced Gryffindor and the smirking, smug Slytherin.

"You bastard," hissed Hermione under her breath. "That just totally screwed up my chances of getting a date!"

"And don't you love me for it," said Draco with a silky tone, keeping his voice down. To the rest of the school, it looked like the two lovers were having a conversation. Several girls were staring at Hermione jealously.

"No! I hate you!" snapped Hermione. "You knew I wanted a date!" As she said this, a light went on in her head.

"You're jealous."

Draco's eyes widened unnoticeably. Was he jealous that she wanted to date others?

_'Of course you are! You've had the hots for her for years! And now she could be yours! You've already pissed her off. Draco old boy, time to back down. Let her calm down. You've scared off any competition. Now it's time to make her love you.'_

"Of course I am," he whispered bitterly. "I've loved you since I first saw you. How do you think I feel?"

With this he turned and headed to the Slytherin table. Hermione stared after him, a twinge of guilt running through her.

"'Mione, sit." Ron's hand tugged her down to her seat as conversation resumed. "And then talk. You've got to come to lessons this afternoon, it's Charms. Guess what, 'Mione? I produced a Patronus!" Ron babbled on as Hermione slowly ate her food.

Coming to a decision, she glared over at the Slytherin table. Draco was avoiding her gaze, and so she smiled smugly. Time for revenge. Nobody controlled _her_ life. If Draco wanted her, he'd have to fight for her.

"Lee?" Smiling sweetly, she leaned over to Lee Jordan. He had asked her three times for a date, and now she was going to accept.

"How does a drink this evening in Hogsmeade sound?"

~ * ~

Draco stood, leaving to prepare for his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. What he saw made his blood boil.

Hermione was leaning over the table, hand in hand with Lee Jordan, flirting and smiling. Stepping back and lowering his eyes, Draco saw them play footsie beneath the table.

"The bitch!" He glared over at them and left the Great Hall. No one took anything from him. He got very possessive, and it made him angry to see what was happening. He decided that Lee Jordan would meet with an accident _very soon._

~ * ~

A team of Gryffindors shouldered their brooms and marched out onto the pitch. Lee Jordan was acting as referee for a friendly Gryffindor vs Slytherin game.

The green of the Slytherin robes was already visible, and Draco led an assorted group of Slytherins out to the centre. Lee stood importantly in the middle, smiling at Hermione, who was standing on the sidelines.

The Gryffindor team consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Alicia, Angelina and Katie. The Slytherins were Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and a seventh year that none of them knew.

"Nice clean game, everyone, and remember: this is only a friendly." With that said, he motioned for everyone to mount their brooms. Hovering above the crate, he kicked it open, releasing the balls, and blew his whistle.

"And it's Weasley with the Quaffle!" started Lee, commentating as he watched. "And now Bell, she passes the Slytherin Beaters, and now it's just the Keeper. And Zabini saves! The quaffle is taken by Parkinson. No sign of the Snitch yet, and, look at Potter go!"

Harry had just gone into a dive, and Hermione, on the sidelines, put her hand to her mouth in shock. There was no sign of the snitch. Just what was he doing?

Draco saw Harry dive, and, predictably, followed. He levelled with Harry, and at the last minute, Harry pulled up. Draco crashed into the ground. Hermione screamed in horror.

Lee blew the whistle. "And that's a Wronsky Feint from Potter, taking the opportunity to search for the snitch with no distractions!" Sure enough, as Draco got up and re-mounted, Harry was circling the game, searching.

"Show-off," muttered Hermione, watching Draco fly back up with concern.

_'Why are you watching him? He ruined your chances of dating, he's trying to ruin your life. Look away, 'Mione. look away NOW.'_

Obediently, her eyes followed Lee. She didn't really feel anything for him. She was flattered with his attention, but he didn't make her feel the way she thought love should feel.

Nobody did, really. Ron had made her tingle, but it turned out to be a fever. No one boy in the school made her feel a burning desire in her stomach, made her flush at the thought of him, made her feel love.

Well, one did. But he was never going to know how she felt.

She watched the game thoughtfully. Something was odd. Crabbe and Goyle were hitting the Bludgers with more purpose than they usually moved, and they were aiming for someone. At this distance, she couldn't see who.

Her eyes drifted across the other players and then further up, to the sky. She smiled as clouds formed shapes before her eyes.

A scream broke her thoughts.

~ * ~

In the new club in Hogsmeade, Hermione stared into her butterbeer angrily. Lee sat opposite her, a fading bruise on his cheek.

"Don't be mad Hermione." Lee swigged his drink. "You get injured playing Quidditch. Nothing wrong with it."

"Yes, there is." Hermione shook her head. She was out in Hogsmeade, with someone who, although not right for her, was willing to please and very attractive.

"Come on." She got to her feet and dragged him to the dancefloor. "Let's dance."

Lee eagerly followed, and they soon cleared a small space with their exquisite dancing. Hermione wasn't sure where she learned to dance like this, but it was excellent at getting attention.

Someone else was also turning heads, and as the song changed, several girls started to whisper thoughtfully about a certain boy.

_I never thought I'd change my opinion gain_

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

_You moved me in a way that I've never known_

Lee was snatched away from her by a group of girls, and they started dancing, not together, just in general.

Someone spun her around and Hermione started moving through the crowds, determined to find out what was going on.

_But straight away you moved into position again_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

She pushed through the crowd of bodies, pressed against each other, and fought tears. This was supposed to be her date, and it had been ruined.

Maybe there was someone here who could make it all better.

She snatched a butterbeer from someone who was engrossed in other activities and drunk it. It was her fifth of the night, and the room had started spinning in a whirl of technicolour activity.

_So break me, shake me, hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops, then you will be alone_

_Just break me, shake me, hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops, then you will be alone_

Alone. She bit back a sob. The song was so right. How did the music know what she was thinking, how she felt?

She reached the bar and ordered another butterbeer. She may not be able to dance or date, but she could damn well drink. 

The butterbeer was a new strain, with more alcohol and a dash of magic. It made Hermione's head feel foggy, and made her confidence increase greatly.

_'If I'm going to forget in the morning, let's make it a night to remember,'_ she thought, searching for someone to help wipe her tears. Her eyes caught a flash of blonde hair, and she smiled.

_So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind_

_You confused me in a way that I've never known_

_You confused me in a way that I've never known_

"Hello stranger," she cooed, reaching the blonde boy. He turned, and stopped.

"Granger? What's wrong with you?"

Draco stared as Hermione watching him, pouting.

"You're with a lady friend and not me?" she asked, a slight thickness to her voice. Turning to Draco's date, she growled.

"Shove off and get away from my fiancé." She pushed the girl out of Draco's arms and took her place.

Draco stared again, this time in shock. _'Is she drunk, or is she serious?'_

_So break me, shake me, hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops, then you will be alone_

_Just break me, shake me, hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops, then you will be alone_

"So you're allowed to date, and I'm not?" Hermione put her hands in Draco's and started dancing. He followed her movements, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I don't think that's fair," commented Hermione, looking up innocently. "You are supposed to marry me. Not flirt with every available piece of leg."

"Hermione, are you thinking straight? How many drinks have you had?"

Hermione held up her hand and counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six!" She smiled triumphantly.

"You do know that you won't remember a thing in the morning?"

"Yeah!" she beamed happily. "I want to stay with you, so I won't remember it!"

_She says "I can help you, but what do you say?_

_But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay"_

_You just keep me contemplating, _

_that__ your soul is slowly fading_

Draco stared at her. Her words cut deep into his heart. _'She doesn't want to remember her time with me?'_

"Draco, come dance!" She waved his hands around, laughing hysterically, her depression gone.

_God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?_

_'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known_

_But then I accused you in a way that I've never known_

_But you hurt me in a way that I've never known_

"Hermione, I can't dance."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to be with me! You hate me! The thought of being married to me disgusts you!" Draco spat angrily. He would never forgive her for this.

"But I don't hate you."

"What?" Draco stared into Hermione's curious eyes, and watched as she brushed a blue tendril of hair away from her shoulder.

"I don't hate you."

_Break me, shake me, hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_So won't you break me, shake me, hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops, then you will be alone_

"Why don't you hate me? This is me, the ferret, remember?"

"I remember Draco." Hermione staggered and fell against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, you're drunk. Let's get you back to the school and I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." Draco tried to get her off him, but she didn't move. He decided that she was going to go back to the castle, and scooped her up, carrying the drunken girl determinedly through Hogsmeade and up to the castle.

"I'm not going, no, I don't want to," wailed Hermione. "I want to be with you tonight, I want to because Lee doesn't love me and he's gone and he went off with a piece of ass and Idon'twantyoutogoandmakemeupsetandleavemeallalonetodieonmyownpleasepleasepleaseSTAY"

Draco stared at her as she slurred the words and rushed to get them out. "Why do you want me to stay so much?"

_Listen baby_

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

"That's easy," she giggled, swinging her arms joyously and smacking Draco in the face. "I love you!" she sang.

_Break me shake me hate me take me make me_

_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me_

_Break me_

His heart broke. The very words he had wanted her to say, and she said them in a drunken stupor. He would never know if she would remember them, or if she would even remember him.

Why was the world so cruel to him? Was a Malfoy allowed to love? He sighed and bit his lip, as Hermione climbed out of his arms and started spinning wildly, only stopping when she fell over in the Entrance Hall.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," he said reluctantly, taking her arm and guiding her up the stairs. All the while, he kept chanting a private mantra.

_'Please remember in the morning, please remember in the morning.'_

~ * ~

Aww! I decided I'm too cruel to Draco. He needs to get some action and soon. *starts re-writing plans* Well, I'm off to finish packing. Will say thanks and then bye!

islandgirl4 – Harry/Ginny is one of my fave ships! I'm glad I'm not alone!

Hope2 – Um, thanks ^_^; I hope that that was just you being enthusiastic about the fic, lol.

Dirty Angel – Thanks ^_^ Won't be able to get an e-mail out, but will try and remember another time. I'm very forgetful and have a bad memory for this sort of thing. *is an idiot*

Merimeet – Aw, thanks. I'm sure you could've done a better job of it.

Morgana Wenlock – Thank you so much ^_^ The Elementals thing was just a spur of the moment, 'Why-not-write-a-fanfic' thing. And as for keeping Draco in character – this chapter might have screwed that up. Am trying to show different sides, but its hard when in canon he only has the spiteful side.

Princess Arlenia of Lothlorien - *comes out from under rock* Thanks! *is happy*

Taintless – Hermione's looks had to change to fit the story. Draco's have changed too, but only slightly. And thanks so much ^_^ It makes it easier to write if people tell me what parts they like.

kagie-chan – I'm glad it was a surprise. This chapter is kinda weird at the start, but that's 'cause Hannah interrupts at a tense moment and so says nothing much. Hope it satisfied everyone's need to find out what happened.

Divine Sorceress – Have shown now :P Thanks ^_^

willowfairy – My butt got in gear good. Thanks for the offer ^_^ Might take you up on it, depending on how it goes. Is still a while away.

piece of paper – Thanks! Hope there was a lot more chemistry in this! And a lot more D/Hr. Speaking of Chemistry… *wanders off to look at her results again*

There are apparently two more reviews, but ff.net won't let me see them yet. As I want to upload this before I go away, I'll thank you next time ^_^ Bye for a week or so!


	13. Pegasi

Hey, look! *points* It's an update!

Sorry for the delay, again. Updates are getting harder to write regularly. College is tiring, and I'm having a hard time adjusting to the length of the days and the length of the lectures. And I had Writer's Block. I seem to be getting this curse regularly.

Is this excuse working?

Thought not. Just don't kill me, or you'll never find out what happens. As it is, I've done a JK and written the last ever chapter of this fic :P

I own nothing except the plot and the idea of Elementals. I wish I owned That Bloody Malfoy. ".." = speech, italics = thought/dream/singing/song

~ * ~

The sweet song of a crowd of blackbirds filtered through the heavy red curtains and into Hermione's room. An elegant hand rose from the bed, and a burst of flames erupted outside, followed by the indignant shrieks of birds on fire.

Hermione moved her hand to rub her eyes and stretch out. Slowly she managed to persuade her eyes to open, and stared at the cracks on the ceiling.

_'I think a couple of gnomes got into my head and are having fun with their little hob-nailed boots,'_ she thought tiredly. _'Either that, or there's a curse on me.'_

A small laugh came from the doorway. She was too tired to tell who it was, and in too much pain to sit up just yet. A small _chink_ came, the sound of a glass being set down, and the footsteps worked their way out of her room.

_'I should get up and see what that was. I should go kill for intruding. I should maim for making me think._

_I should find a headache cure.'_

With an effort, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The pounding in her head increased, and she steadied herself, reaching for her bedside table. Her searching fingers found a glass.

"What's this?" she asked aloud, reaching for her wand under her pillow. A quick _lumos_ revealed the glass to be just that; filled with water. A small vial stood next to it, labelled 'Hangover Remedy – Works In Ten Minutes To Give You A Hangover Free Day!'

_'Hangover?__ I did not drink last night! I went out with Lee, and then, um, what happened? Okay, maybe I should drink it.'_

Drinking the remedy in one go, she managed to look at the clock without wincing. The hands were pointing to the six.

"It's half past six! Lessons aren't for another three hours!" she shrieked, and then fell to the floor as she lost her balance in her attempt to cover her ears.

_'Note to self: don't shriek. Don't speak. Don't think. Just walk'_

She stood and, draping a robe over her pyjamas, headed for the common room in the hopes that someone could tell her what had happened. Unfortunately, as she felt her way to the bathroom, a snide laugh told her that Draco was the only one present.

"Malfoy, you talk, you die," she warned quietly, opening the door and entering the bathroom as another laugh reached her ears. The Hangover Remedy was starting to work, and she could open her eyes without screaming now. After a quick shower, she felt even better.

_'Now to find out what I did last night. Where will Lee be?'_

"Granger, are you going to get out of the bathroom, or do I have to broadcast your 'date' last night to the entire school?"

Hermione stared at the foggy mirror in disbelief.

_'How on earth does **he know?'**_

~ * ~

Draco leaned back against the chair with a smirk on his face. The door opposite him opened mere seconds after he had shouted in, and Hermione ran out.

"Malfoy, what in Merlin's name did you mean?"

"I meant, Granger, that your brief attempt at romancing someone didn't end up so great."

"And now tell me what you mean by that." Hermione folded her arms and leaned back against the wall, unconsciously mimicking Draco's stance.

"I meant that you went to Hogsmeade with Lee Jordan and came back to Hogwarts with someone else."

Hermione stared, confused. "How do you know?"

"I happened to be out, enhancing certain skills." Draco let his eyes drift away, acting nonchalant. By the end of this conversation, Hermione would be calling him by his name. He had it for a reason, after all.

"Skills? You mean you went out on the pull," snorted Hermione.

"However you want to word it. I saw some very interesting things, too." He straightened up and put his hands calmly into his pockets.

"Dumbledore says we can't miss lessons today. Snape says we're dead if we miss just one Potions lesson this year. McGonagall says you can afford to miss Transfiguration, but I can't." He pushed past Hermione into the bathroom.

"Wait, hold on," said Hermione, annoyed. "Don't just change the subject like that." She stretched her arm across in front of him, blocking his entrance to the bathroom, and caused a gust of wind to gently push him back.

"Why?" asked Draco innocently, an angelic look on his face.

"Don't mess me around, Malfoy. What happened last night? Apparently I had a hangover, but I don't drink. Apparently I came back to Hogwarts with someone else, but can't remember. You do. You know. So spill."

Draco tutted. "Granger, what makes you think I'll say? Especially if you can't even be polite to me."

Hermione sighed. "Very well then, have it your way. _Draco,_ what happened last night?"

"Well, you got drunk, and messed up your date," he said simply with a smug smile.

"That wasn't very helpful, Draco," said Hermione through gritted teeth, clenching her fists. "Who did I end up with?"

Draco paused before answering. _'Shall I do it? Shall I tell her? She'll hate me for it. She won't believe me.'_

Hermione watched suspiciously. "Malfoy, get a move on. Tell me. Now. And none of your little lies twisting it."

Draco glared at her. _'Lies?'_

"Hermione, you really want to know?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Fine." Draco stepped forward angrily. Hermione took a step back, startled by the sudden flames that appeared in his eyes. "Lee Jordan went off with someone. You started to drink because you were upset. Then you came over to me, pushed the girl I was dancing away with away from me, and ordered her away from your fiancé."

"I did what?" Hermione looked shocked, and took another step back as Draco stepped closer again, his fury growing.

"And then you begged me not to bring you back here, and you begged me to stay with you. You were happy to be with me!"

"I did no such thing!" Hermione was startled into a response, and was now pressed up against the wall. Draco came as close as he dared.

"Yes, you did! You were asking me to stay with you!"

"I would never do that!"

"Yes, you would and you did! You said –"

"Malfoy, enough lies!"

"You said you loved me!"

Hermione's eyes were as large as they could possibly get.

_'He's lying, again. I can't believe him. How does he expect us to fall in love when he can't tell me the truth?'_

"I said no more lies!" she shrieked. Draco was inches away from her. If he moved any closer she'd lose control.

"I'm not lying to you!" Draco exploded, his hands shooting out and pinning her to the wall. "Hermione, I'm not lying! You said those things, you did those things! You can't deny it much longer!"

"Yes, I can!" Hermione's arms came up to cover her face defensively. "I'm not in love with you, I'm not in love with anyone! Just leave me alone!" She tried to get away, but Draco held her firmly in front of him, and started to shake her.

"Hermione, your stubbornness could cost us victory over Voldemort! How can we fight him when you refuse to love me?!"

"I can't just make myself love someone who I've hated for over five years!" Hermione focused her power on Draco, and the resulting blast blew him across the common room, ripping the doors off their hinges and overturning the furniture.

"When I'm ready to, when I'm able to, that's when I'll love you! Not before, not because you want to make me! I'll love when I'm ready!" Hermione calmed the strong winds down and ran past Draco, out into the corridor, and leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

_'Why is everyone making me love him? I can't make myself do that! I can't ask Voldemort to postpone his attack because I'm not ready to love, but I can't cope with everyone trying to set us up all the time!'_

~ * ~

The early morning meeting with Dumbledore had finished, and the other prefects were making their way to the common room, yawning.

"Curse Dumbledore's eccentricity," grumbled Terry, rubbing his eyes. His Ravenclaw tie was loose around his neck, and several suits of armour kept reaching out and snatching it off.

"Curse you for allowing him to get away with it." Roger ran a hand through his messy hair. "Was it not you, who pointed out that any time was a good time for a meeting?"

"Alright, alright, blame me why don't you." Terry slapped a hand that had tried to take his tie again. "I didn't ask to be called by the house elves at half past five in the morning."

Hannah slapped his arm in mock anger. "Neither did the rest of us, yet we were called!"

"Except Hermione and Draco. Honestly, Dumbledore can't try any harder to get them to like each other." Roger folded his arms grumpily.

"But he's not doing what we're doing. Ginny's setting the spell up today, and we can put it into action tomorrow." Katie gave a smug grin at this. "I'm so proud of my little Gryffindors."

"Be as proud of them as you like, Katie. It won't do any good when Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor in the Quidditch."

"Hah! As if you stand a chance!" snorted Katie, hearing a similar laugh from Hannah. "Angelina's been working like crazy with the training. Our team is unstoppable." They rounded the corner to the common room.

"Hufflepuff stand a better chance than Ravenclaw anyway, and – Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Hannah's sentence was interrupted, and they sprinted forward. Hermione, wrapped in a robe, was huddled opposite the open portrait. Debris was scattered across the corridor, and inside the common room, Draco was leaning against the wall, his face tear-stained, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What in the name of all that is Muggle happened here?" asked Roger blankly. Three shrugs answered him as Hannah comforted Hermione, Terry tried to get a sentence or two out of Draco, and Katie ran for Harry and Ron. With a sigh, he started to clear up the mess.

~ * ~

Hermione fiddled with her quill. Professor Binns' droning was irritating even her, especially since he was only covering material that she already knew.

"Hermione!" Harry chose a moment when Professor Binns started naming all 7603 goblins involved in the eighth Goblin Rebellion.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to stare at Harry's concerned face. Ron leaned over her to see what Harry wanted too.

"Are you honestly okay?"

Hermione smiled. This was the seventeenth time he'd asked her since breakfast.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "Nothing happened, there was an accident. I'm fine, we're all fine."

"Good."

"Miss Granger." Professor Binns was staring over his ghostly glasses at her. "Please choose a time outside of my classes to hold court."

Hermione nodded briefly, with a muted, "Yes sir." Harry and Ron sat back, and she started to braid her hair, marvelling at the many shades of blue that appeared in the light.

_'I am okay. I could recite these names along with Professor Binns. I can blow up something four hundred miles away with my fire element. I have blue hair and funky eyes. I'm just peachy. I'm also the world's greatest liar, second only to that bloody Malfoy.'_

As the class started restlessly fidgeting when the end of the lesson drew near, Hermione had almost convinced herself that she was okay. All the concerned looks from Harry and Ron were disturbing her. It was like they didn't believe her.

_'And why not?__ I happen to be telling the truth! I'm not lying, I'm not in trouble, I'm not going to give in and I'm not in love. Simple, true. Right, 'Mione. Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you won't go insane in Care of Magical Creatures when you see that bloody Malfoy again.'_

~ * ~

Unfortunately for Hermione, Care of Magical Creatures came all too soon, and she was lazily making her way down to Hagrid's hut with Harry and Ron.

"Righ', gather 'round!" called Hagrid enthusiastically. "Got a real treat for yeh!" He disappeared, obviously to fetch their 'real treat'.

"Famous last words," muttered Draco. "Remember the last time he said that? That bloody hippogriff attacked me!"

The Slytherins nodded as the memory was revived, and as one backed away when Hagrid reappeared.

"If he ruins this lesson for Hagrid, he'll get more than a slap this time," hissed Hermione. Hagrid smiled broadly at them and folded his arms.

"Well? Where are they?" asked Pansy staring. There were no animals as yet, and Hagrid wasn't carrying anything that seemed to resemble a leash.

"They're comin'."

That was all Hagrid would say, and even Harry was getting bored, when a small noise came from the forest. The class backed away even further, nervously waiting to see what Magical Monster Hagrid would have to show them.

"These," Hagrid said quietly as two winged unicorns emerged from the forest, "are Pegasi." The white creatures flexed their elegant wings nervously, and stared at the assembled classes. A collective sigh rose.

"Those are so beautiful," whispered Lavender to Parvati, who nodded emphatically.

"Now we're jus' gonna watch them for a while. Pegasi are very nervous. It's bes' if they get use' to yeh firs'." Hagrid hadn't moved, and the Gryffindors took their cue from him, settling down on the grass. The Slytherins were glared into submission.

The first Pegasus stepped forward, followed by the other, and they slowly wandered closer to the class, jumping back hesitantly when someone fidgeted.

Eventually, though, they stepped delicately through the class, occasionally reaching down to touch their horn lightly against someone's face. Hagrid's face lit up when this happened, and he watched expectantly.

The first Pegasus reached Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron beamed when the horn touched his forehead and glowed, and when the Pegasus' face brushed Ron's cheek. Harry was even more pleased when the Pegasus allowed him to reach up and stroke the luxurious fur.

The second Pegasus had worked its way through the Slytherin's, and was now sniffing cautiously at Pansy and Blaise. As it reached Draco, and the first one reached Hermione, they let out simultaneous shouts.

_'Princess!'_

_'Prince!'_

"What now?" muttered Hermione. Draco stood, and she jumped to her feet, determined not to be outdone by him.

_'It is you! The age of peace is upon us!'_ The voices of the Pegasi echoed around the grounds, and the two animals took off in a magnificent display of flight, almost like a giant cheer. Despite herself, Hermione smiled. Nobody could feel angry or annoyed when watching the Pegasi.

They landed in the centre of the class, and Hermione and Draco eagerly made their way over. This was an opportunity not to be passed up, no matter how awful you felt.

The Pegasi let themselves be petted by Hermione and Draco. The look of immense pride on Hagrid's face was causing grins and laughter amongst the Gryffindors.

"You're so beautiful!" whispered Hermione in awe as she stared at the Pegasus nearest her. It bowed, to her shock.

_'None can compare to the beauty of the Elementals, Princess. We must leave, now. We have overspent our time here. Our Sage knew that it was of utmost importance that we be here, but unfortunately we cannot stray from our herd for too long. But we do have some words of advice for you. Trust your heart, Princess, and do not give up hope.'_

_'Indeed, Princess. Our kind are your allies, our home is yours. We must bid you farewell, Princess, Prince, but we are sure we will see you again. May your souls be forever as one.'_

With these words, the Pegasi left, and Hermione and Draco were left staring at each other.

_'Souls forever as one?__ What did they mean by that?'_

~ * ~

Just a short little chappie ^_^ Again, don't kill me. :P I know last time it was unicorns, but I think a Pegasus is much cooler.

islandgirl4 – Hey ^_^ You ship the same things as me! lol. It may not ever be canon, but we have our dreams and our fanfics ^_^

Morgana Wenlock – Not too sure about good, but popular, yes. I realise that Draco wasn't very IC last chapter, and hasn't been described very well in this chapter. It bugs me how JK seems to show him as being constantly spiteful and vicious. Nobody is like that all the time. Draco has layers, and I'm trying to show them and make them seem realistic. Not sure how good a job I'm doing though. I had fun on me holiday ^_^ (And lol, Draco will always, **always** be a sex god, grumpy or no)

Cleopatra Lunare - :( I hope school goes well for you. I hope you can still have fun. ^_^

hermione31 – Thanks! Updates…. *is avoiding all conversations about it* …. will be varied, shall we say.

willowfairy – You have mail! lol. And Maths is for _not paying attention in, lol. Nobody ever pays attention in maths._

Eliza Evenstar – Aww, thanks ^_^ Hermione shall be forced to overcome her fear soon, I promise. And 'droolicious'? New word, totally fitting, is being added to my dictionary lol :P

piece of paper – Formulas suck ass. I fluked my Chem paper *starts flaunting results*  Good luck, and I hope this provided a welcome distraction ^_^

Emma Ackroyd – Here it is! lol Sorry about the delay. *hides* Don't die on me. Live, I command you to live! lol

Blonde-gym-chick – Yes, be nice to Draco…. *looks around innocently* …… I'll be nice to him soon! lol I have to make it realistic. And she found out anyway. Does that make it good?

ShibbySpunkyChick – Of course I remember your review. All my reviewers are important and are like my best friends when I'm writing ^_^

Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue – It's amazing how many people feel sorry for Draco, one of the lesser villains in canon, by the time I'm through with putting his life through the wrangler :P lol Just commenting. It amazed me when lots of people kept feeling sorry for Draco.

KawaiiChibiSyaoran – Yup, poor Draco *cackles* I'll be nice to him soon, and show his happy side. Soon. Uh. Well, that's all I'll say. Thanks for reviewing lol ^_^

willowwiccantara – Am going to start a poll somewhere, very soon. 'Do you feel sorry for Draco?' lol Well, Hermione didn't remember. She can't handle her drink very well.

kura52 – Aw, thankies ^_^ I'm so glad you like it that much ^_^

princessangel14 – Not soon, but an update ^_^; 'Soon' is going to be erased from my dictionary unless I can start writing faster.

firequeen414 – Eh *ducks in case of weapons* I will soon! *remembers the last time she said soon* Don't worry, things work out. Am trying to make it realistic. Hermione hated Draco, she found out all of a sudden that she's GOT to marry him. Is a shock to her system.

ShortStuff10 – My week was up…. uh…. a week ago. lol and Hermione was drunk, hence her niceness. She's in Sirius (A phrase meaning 'in denial)

poetbrit – I did take a peek at your fic ^_^ Am not much into Marauders fics, though. Sorry ^_^ Am glad you like this ickle ficlet ^_^

Taintless – I started writing when I got back. Is that the same? *hears sound of weaponry in distance from angry readers* Thought not :P Draco kinda is jealous, very jealous. He has had a huge HUGE crush on 'Mione. Now she knows, and is trying to date someone else. Jealousy is rife ^_^

Faith Maguire – Don't cry! Don't cry! It'll get tear-worthy later on (I hope) but not just yet. Don't let your tears blur the writing :P

kagie-chan – Poor Draco, yes. Poor 'Mione? No. After all, she could have a date with Draco, but she's turning down her sex god of a fiancé. Psycho girl. I'm making 'Mione insane, lol.

Personne Aline Folle – Crazy & insane is good, always good :P Your name actually sounds very impressive. I have never changed my ff.net name, or my fp.com. Does that make me boring? lol

Blue-Dreamz – She didn't remember, but that doesn't stop her finding out. *laughs wickedly* I have to stop being so cruel to these two. Their love is more tortured than that of Romeo and Juliet. Only I intend a happy ending.

SylviaCater – Yup! I make the impossible happen lol. Hermione was depressed, and she can't handle anything stronger than a mild form of Butterbeer. She's funny when she's drunk. May make her drunk again in later chapters.

OK Well bye bye then! Am off to try and write some more! (Note for anyone who read 'Are You Happy Now' – First chappie of sequel 'Finding My Way Back', again inspired by Michelle Branch, will be finished and up soon. Hopefully.)


	14. Bound By Blood

Is that an update I see before me?

Damn, need to stop studying Shakespeare. :P But, flu and plain boredom have driven me to try and shorten my plan from so-many chapters to a little less. Needless to say, it didn't work. Updates will be very varied. This chapter was started about six times before I realised what I was doing wrong.

Thanks to Cyropi, my Weasley twin. Thank you for your wonderful translation Freda *hugs*

Shameless promotion: Read Cyropi's fic, Magnanimous. She is, of course, the author of the fabulous Fire and Ice, and its sequel, Darkness and Light. Read those, too, while you're at it. And read her upcoming fic. It promises to be awe-inspiring.

I do apologise for the long delay. This chapter has been en hiatus until I managed to start Ouroboros, a new fic. Is rated 'R' so don't read unless you like it. Evil!Draco is fun to write :D *is about five chapters ahead*

I own nothing. "..." denotes speech and italics denote everything else. You know the drill by now.

~ * ~

Harry turned the pages of the reference book cautiously. Opposite him, Ron sat in perfect silence, for once, carefully writing notes on Pegasi. Between them, Hermione sat, her essay finished, her quill at rest, her eyes closed.

"Is she okay?" mouthed Ron when he caught Harry's eye. Harry shrugged; it was the best answer he could give.

"I'm perfectly alright Ron, don't worry." Hermione's first comment since their last lesson, Care of Magical Creatures, shocked the two boys.

"And it is safe to talk. I'm just, thinking." _'Waiting.'_

"Okay then 'Mione." Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Can we copy your essay?" asked Ron, staring over at Hermione's completed homework, fourteen inches longer than his.

"No, you can do your own. You've been doing fine." Hermione opened her eyes, and the boys were more than a little worried when, for a brief moment, they saw a red flare deep within them.

"Alright. Is this right?" Ron picked up his essay and started reciting it. Neville, on the table behind them in the Gryffindor Common Room, picked up a quill and started making notes.

  
"Pegasi are very rare creatures. They can live for up to three million years. They are usually white in colour, with wings and horns. They are telepathic and use telekinesis. They can fly at speeds of up to ninety miles an hour-"

"One hundred and twenty," corrected Hermione.

"-and they are usually found living in family groups deep within forests. Very rarely do they make contact with humans. They prefer the company of other animals, and vampires, werewolves, giants, but not Dementors, or banshees, or people touched by evil."

"You missed out ghosts, they like ghosts," said Hermione, pointing to Ron's last paragraph.

  
"Thanks 'Mione!" Ron started scribbling corrections furiously.

  
"As long as we're correcting homework, Harry, what've you got?" Hermione folded her arms and stared in awe at the eight inches that Harry had managed on his own. Never before had she seen him write so much in a subject she could help with.

  
"Basically, the same as Ron, except also, Pegasi, singular Pegasus, usually give birth to one foal every two years. A baby Pegasus has small, fluffy wings and a vivid red mane and tail to scare off possible foes. They are usually associated with the moon, the air, and the Elemental race." Harry paused, unsure, but Hermione urged him on.

"The first Pegasus to make contact with a human was Heracles, who, during the time of Balthazar, the first ever Dark Lord, visited the leader of the then small group of Elemental people. He asked for help to protect his herd, and in return would forever be in the debt, promising to use the Pegasus powers of the mind to watch over sacred areas."

"Well done mate, hadn't found that bloke's name." Ron copied it down, making notes furiously as Harry carried on.

"The only exception to the association with good is the Black Pegasus. Seen as a death omen, more serious than a grim, millennia can pass before it is seen. Reputed to be one of the first Pegasi, it will only appear in times of desperate need, lending a hand to whichever side appeals to it. During the time of the wizard Grindelward, the Black Pegasus, as it has been named, assisted the wizard in ruling for a few years, before, as quickly as it decided, it changed sides and helped Grindelward's downfall to come about. The only wizard currently alive who has seen the Black Pegasus is Albus Dumbledore."

"Maybe Hagrid'll get him to come down and talk to us about the black one," grinned Ron excitedly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Dumbledore is very secretive about most things." Harry ruffled his hair. "But it would be great if he did."

"Hermione." Ron had just looked at his watch. "How did you get your essay done so quickly?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "I researched Pegasi when we studied unicorns."

  
Harry and Ron stared at each other and groaned. "Should've known."

Stretching out, Hermione looked at the entrance to the prefect's room from the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to let them know that I'm spending tonight in here, and so if there's anything I'm needed for, to send me an owl," she said firmly. "We hardly ever spend time together any more since Dumbledore decided to split us up."

As soon as she was gone, Neville turned around in his seat. "Ginny asked me to tell you that she's ready and she's going to do it in the special room once everyone's asleep. She's in detention at the moment. She yawned in Potions." Neville shuddered and snapped his book shut. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Have fun Neville!" called Harry after him. Ron bent closer to Harry.

"So we're doing it tonight? In the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, apparently."

"Then how in Merlin's name are we going to get Malfoy in there?"

Harry stared at Ron pointedly.

"Oh, no. Not me! I'm not doing it! I hate the slimy little git!"

~ * ~

"Hannah!" Hermione knocked on the Hufflepuff Prefect's door. "I'm not going to be in until late. Owl me if I'm needed."

"Right-o!" called Hannah cheerfully. Hermione nodded, satisfied. Nobody was going to stop her spending a night away from prefect responsibilities, away from her hidden past, and above all, away from Draco Malfoy.

~ * ~

Hermione closed her eyes and lay back, her feet on Ron's lap, her head resting against Harry.

"This is nice." She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "We have to spend more time together."

"We will, 'Mione. It's been hard adjusting to everything, for all of us. Life is far too complicated for us to predict what will happen; if we knew, we'd have spent the summer together" said Harry wisely. Ron threw a cushion at him.

"Stop with the act, Harry, it's doing my head in mate."

Harry straightened his glasses. "Sorry, Ron," he teased. "Do the long words hurt your poor little head?" As Hermione turned to Ron, waiting for an answer to Harry's question, a grin on her face, Harry raised his arm and gestured for Ron to go an alert Ginny.

"Oh wise up, Harry." Ron started to stand, pushing Hermione's feet gently off his.

  
"I've got to go speak with McGonagall," he said ruefully. "I won't be long. The old bat better not keep me long anyway." He stuck his hands dejectedly in his pockets and dragged his feet as he walked over to the portrait.

  
"Why?" called Hermione, receiving no answer. "Why? Ron, answer me! Why? Don't ignore me, Ronald Weasley!"

The portrait swung back, leaving her without an answer. As she settled down, she heard Harry whisper something. A jet of light hit her back, and she fell over, stunned.

  
"Sorry Hermione."

  
~ * ~

Draco sat in his chair, sulking. Hermione had been avoiding him all day.

_'How dare she! I'm a Malfoy! I **always** get what I want, no matter how hard it is. She can't resist me, that's why she's not here. My charm is simply too much for her Mudblood mind to comprehend.'_

Draco bit his lip. "I should stop calling her that, even if it is just in my mind," he said sadly. Hermione was making things so damn hard! They were destined to be together, so why couldn't she resist his charms? She even resisted the _leather trousers! No female on the planet, even Veelas, had ever resisted a Malfoy in leather._

_'She's got to be using some sort of charms. There's no way she can possibly resist with just will-power.'_

The portrait swung open, and Draco straightened up in his chair, hoping it was Hermione.

"Exterminators! Hear you're having problems with ferrets." Ron stepped over to the centre of the room.

"Get out of here Weasel, before I take points. That's an expensive rug that your peasant feet are trampling mud into," drawled Draco, extremely unhappy to see a red-headed Weasley instead of his blue-haired fiancée.

"And it's my precious time that I'm wasting by being here," grouched Ron.

"I certainly don't want your _anything, even if it is just your time," sneered Draco, his sarcastic tone reflecting his mood._

"Oh shut up Ferret face." Ron stepped forward, and his foot caught in a loop of the rug. With a strangled yell, he fell forward. Draco leapt out of the chair as Ron hit it.

"Even the Weasley males can't resist my charm," he said smugly. "Sorry Weasley, but I don't fly that side of the Quidditch pitch."

"Oh shut up, before I shove a broomstick up your-"

  
"Manners, Weasley. Someone superior to you is in the common room."

"Where?" Ron looked around theatrically. "All _I see is an arrogant prick."_

"Well you'd better open your eyes, Weasley."

Ron opened his eyes wide in pretence, and then performed a double-take.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realise I was in the company of the Great Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

"Would you like to repeat that to my wand?" Draco pulled out his wand with a flourish. "Or would you rather I put it somewhere painful?"

  
"As long as it hurts you, I don't care what you do with it," was Ron's smooth reply. This was the tone of a person who knew that they still hadn't used the trump card.

"Fine! _Stup__-"_

"Hermione wouldn't like that." Ron played his trump card smoothly. The look on Draco's face was one he would cherish forever.

Draco paused in his shout. _'No, Hermione wouldn't like it if I stunned him. But I can't have a battle of wits with him. He's unarmed.'_

"That's right," said Ron levelly. "She wouldn't like a lot of things. _Stupefy!"_

His spell caught Draco off guard, and the blonde boy hit the rug.

"But they have to be done." Ron bared his teeth in distaste, and pointed his wand again. "_Mobiliacorpus_._"_

~ * ~

The light in the Room of Requirement was low, a log fire flickering, causing shadows to dance upon the stunned couple's faces.

Ginny had been busy after getting out of her detention. The room had a large lectern in the middle, on which was placed a large spell book. In the centre of a circle, surrounded by powerful runes, Draco and Hermione sat back to back, their hands tied with ribbons.

Ron and Harry both had their wands drawn. Harry had his pointed at Hermione, and Ron's at Draco. In each of their other hands, they held silver daggers, and silver ribbons.

"I don't like this, Harry." Ron finally spoke up, having been quiet since his wand had guided Draco into the room. "She'll never forgive us."

"Maybe not." Harry's face was grim as he unconsciously echoed Ron's words. "But it has to be done."

Ginny was dressed for the part, in a ceremonial white robe. The ceremony could only be performed by a female, after they had met certain requirements. Harry was somewhat relieved that Ginny was able to perform the spell.

Now, Ginny approached the lectern. All the ingredients were there, powdered unicorn horn, shredded Boomslang skin, Mandrake root, and the talon of a female Hippogriff.

"Ready," she assured Ron and Harry. "Wake them up, and then just do as I told you." She smoothed the pages of the book and looked down, reading the first words to herself.

"_Enervate."_

Hermione's eyes snapped open instantly. "Harry! What did you do?" she asked, annoyed. She made as if to move her hand, but it was jerked backwards by Draco, who had woken and tried to do the same thing.

"What the hell?" he swore. Their hands were tied, two different coloured ribbons on each. A red and a green bound their left hands, and a blue and a yellow bound their right. 

"Argh! What do you think you're doing, Granger?" he asked as his head snapped backwards. Hermione growled.

"We're in a magic circle, ferret."

"What?!" Draco looked around as best he could. Sure enough, there was a circle surrounding them.

"Now that you're awake," said Ginny, coughing slightly to get their attention.

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing?" shrieked Hermione, starting to panic as Harry slowly held both arms by his side. Her attention had been drawn to the dagger. Harry's hand twitched slightly, more through nerves than anything else, but it was enough to silence Hermione.

"We're stopping you two arguing." Ginny nodded at Harry and Ron, who held their wands steadily.

"We're ready," they chorused.

"Good." Ginny traced her finger along the ancient runes, translating as she read.

"_Sangue__ leonis serpentisque, pacem hi perficetur, fonem noster"_

Harry and Ron stepped forward. Harry took Hermione's left hand, and Ron took Draco's left hand. Looking away in disgust, they held the daggers up, and slashed the palm of their hands. Ron held the sitting couple's hands together whilst Harry tied them together with the silver ribbons. Hermione winced, unable to speak, she looked about to pass out.

"Bastard," hissed Draco as Harry and Ron quickly repeated the process with their right hands.

"It's not like we enjoy this," responded Ron quietly as Ginny began to read again. Draco stared in horror at the floor as blood began dripping from their hands.

"_Et sic, hae infulae ad indutia a hoc dies foras adigimur. Et nemo hostibus erunt, et omnes amicae erunt, coniungimus enim stant," intoned Ginny. Both Hermione and Draco gave a small, sharp gasp as a white hot pain shot through them. Hermione's head fell forward, and she hissed. Draco's head shot backwards, and he groaned._

Ginny watched them intently.

"Is that it?" Ron was the first to speak. "Is it finished?"

"Yes." Ginny snapped the book shut. "Untie their hands, and get ready to run!" she called as she sprinted away, hugging the book.

"Why can't we leave them here?!" shouted Ron in panic. The murderous look on Draco's look was nothing compared to Hermione's _Just-wait-until-your-mother-finds-out-Ronald-Weasley_ glare.

"Ron, you go," said Harry with a sudden idea. "I'll untie one of their hands. Throw their wands into the corner! Then we run!"

"Harry James Potter, You-Know-Who will be small fry compared with me unless you untie us _right now!_" ordered Hermione, in a no-nonsense, Mrs Weasley tone of voice. Harry gulped nervously.

"Ron, throw their wands away and hold the door open," he said again, reaching down. As soon as the wands had landed, Harry ripped the ribbon off and sprinted out of the door, Ron following.

  
"Get back here!" growled Draco, trying to stand at the same time as Hermione lunged forward for her wand. This resulted in him getting triumphantly to his feet, and being tugged backwards immediately.

"Argh! Malfoy, away!"

"It's all your fault, you pathetic, useless Mudblood!" he yelled. A spark of pain shot through them both, draining their energy slightly.

  
"What the hell has that Weasley done to us? And look at my hand!" he yelled, having just seen the cut made by Ron. "What the hell? My perfect hand! My skin! She's going to pay for this; she put those two brainless twits up to it. My hand!"

"Bloody hell."

Hermione's curse pulled Draco out of his moment of self-pity. He stared at her.

"What?"

  
"She's bound us."

"No shit, Sherlock," observed Draco dryly, lifting his hand, still loosely attached to Hermione's. Another sharp pain shot through them all.

  
"No, the blood binding. That's what the spell was! I _knew I'd read it somewhere before!"_

Draco stared at Hermione again, and blinked. He could only think of one word to say.

  
"Sly."

"No shit."

~ * ~

That's all! Sorry if it's such a small chapter compared to normal.

The first piece of Latin says: _By the blood of the lion and the serpent, peace shall be brought to pass by these, our sources.___

The second says: _And thus, these ribbons bind us unto a truce from this day forth. And none shall be foes and all shall be friends, for united we stand._

Bounteous hugs and kisses to Freda for helping me with this chapter, even if she didn't know that she did.

*kills ff.net* Just went down, so this chapter is severely delayed even more. Sorry bout that.

Shadow-Shamblin - *hands other chapter over* Does anyone actually realise that this is going to be book length? As in humongously long? And I have no other chapters, except the epilogue, already written. *gulps*

willowfairy – got the mail! Thanks SO much for your help! *hugs you*

poetbrit – Pegasi are telepathic. Or, they are now. ^_^ As for their looks, think Pegasus, unicorn with wings.

Kiyoko - ^_^ Thanks. I actually need to remind myself of what's going to happen next. *goes to check*

ShibbySpunkyChick - ^_^ This one is working out much better than it did last time. Am pleased. You're right, it's coming along good (or well, or whatever.)

VelvetDragon – pins and needles? *is squeamish, even at the mention of those words* Am glad you enjoy ^_^

Blue-Dreamz – Oops, forgot to answer what the Pegasi meant by that. But yeah, you're right. Them two, together forever. Cookies for you!

SylviaCater – You have NO idea about what's gonna happen in the future ;) Promises to be side-splitting. If I write it right.

silver-dragon60 – I ship anything and everything, but mainly Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. ^_^

Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue – Posted another one! *hands you cookies* Thanks for waiting patiently, lol. Next one… well, I'm not making any promises about it.

DanishGirl – Define 'soon' as 'within a month….or two' and I can update soon, lmao ^_^

Emma Ackroyd – Tis alright. Sorry for taking so long over this one.

ILoveBen – I've actually read your story before. Can't remember if I reviewed or not, though. Is great. Everyone! Read this story!

Taintless – Your review had me rolling on the floor laughing. Have you been watching Shrek? (My dear aforementioned Weasley twin had the onion phrase as her MSN name for a while, lol) Am glad you like all these ideas. It's kinda hard to pull them all off. Am honoured that you think I do it well. ^_^

firehottie - *blinks* Does that say what I read it to say? *huggles you to death and plies you with cookies*

kagie-chan – Well, the purpose of this chapter was to get rid of Hermione's option of fight. Now all she can do is behave herself and be civil to Draco. ;)

mina-ise – Cookies stop all hurt. *hands over cookies* Don't hurt!

lee – I _did_ have an e-mail list, but lost the e-mails 'cause my original e-mail thingumybob got screwed up. I don't e-mail alerts any more, so so sorry. Have a cookie to make up for it.

Relena Potter – True, everyone does wish they owned Malfoy. Maybe JK could auction him off. ;)

Cookies to everyone for patiently waiting!


	15. Choices

Whoo! Over 200 reviews! Thank you! *kisses and cookies*

Apologies for the LONG delay. There was a chapter all typed up and ready to upload a while ago, but my stupid computer decided to delete it and make me start again. *kicks computer* Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all for a few months ago. Happy Valentines Day for next week, not that I can expect anything *grumbles* Happy reading, readers ^_^ This chapter's for Hollie, apologies if I spelt your name wrong but my e-mail's been changed, who cheered me up with her lovely e-mail ^_^

~ * ~

Draco's eyes flickered open. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in any room he recognised. And there was a _ribbon_ attached to his wrist.

Propping himself up on his other elbow, he looked around. The remains of a magic circle, more ribbons, weapons, and-

"Granger? Hermione?" he asked cautiously, poking the sleeping girl. "Wake up!"

Hermione mumbled something and turned her back to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Granger, you're late for Arithmancy!"

Still no response. Draco shrugged. "Alright, fine, _be late. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"Malfoy, I'm awake, okay? Just ignoring you." Hermione rolled over again to face the ceiling. She blinked.

"Please tell me we did not do what it looks like."

Draco smirked evilly. "As much as it tempts me to say yes, the answer is no."

"That's good." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and blinked as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oh."

Draco had got up and was wandering around the Room of Requirement. "Yes, I think 'oh' pretty much sums it up. About as much as hippogriffs could be described as 'occasionally bad-tempered'."

"That was your own fault, Malfoy. You provoked Buckbeak." Hermione sat up and watched Draco pick up some of the random objects provided by the room. "I'm going to go and find out about that spell she used. There's got to be a way to break it."

Draco, his back to Hermione, closed his eyes briefly and winced, as if he had been stung. "Why would you want to break it?"

Hermione got to her feet and dusted herself down. "Malfoy, I don't want anyone forcing me to be friends with you. Destiny can find another puppet; I just want a normal life." Wearily she headed for the door.

  
"We're meant to be together, Hermione. I know it sounds clichéd, but we are. Even if you can't accept that yet."

Hermione opened the door. "If I'm ever together with you, Malfoy, it'll be because I want to be, not because I'm being forced into it." She slammed the door shut behind her.

Draco sighed and put down what he was holding. "Then I'll have to make you want to be with me, Hermione."

~ * ~

"Madam Pince, is there a copy of _Spells Binding available?" Hermione had searched the shelves, but couldn't find it. The clock on the wall showed that it was half past six. Plenty of time to do a little research._

"I'm sorry dearie, but it's currently out with Ginny Weasley, I think." Madam Pince smiled approvingly at Hermione. The girl always treated the books she borrowed with care and respect. Her type of girl.  
  


"Could you let me know as soon as she brings it back? It's important," said Hermione urgently.

"Of course." Madam Pince smiled again, but then frowned as an owl swooped into the Library.

"If that's yours, please don't let it near any of the books, and remove it as _soon as possible," she said frigidly, going back into her office. Hermione scowled at the owl._

  
"I don't have any treats. You'll have to go to the Owlery." She took the letter off the bird's leg and watched it fly away before reading it.

_Prefects,_

_It has been arranged that all students will go to Hogsmeade next week, to order their dresses for the arranged Halloween ball. There will be a meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office before tomorrow at __11:30__ to discuss this. Please be punctual._

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Hermione folded the letter neatly and put it in the pocket of her robes. _'I need a shower,' she thought desperately. _'And some time to think.'__

Wandering out of the Library, she bumped into someone carrying a large, heavy book, knocking them to the ground.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said automatically, looking down to see Ginny, who was watching her with wide eyes.

"Hermione! Hello!" babbled Ginny. "Just returning this!" She tried to slide past Hermione, but Hermione's hand stopped her.

"Ginny," Hermione took a deep breath. "Why did you decide to do that last night?"

  
"Well," Ginny looked wretchedly away. "We just, we wanted to help you. You're not exactly helping yourself, are you?"

Hermione stared at Ginny, eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"You can't avoid it, Hermione. You're trying to run away, just like Harry used to try to do. He didn't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived, but he is, and he can't help it. Now he accepts it, he has a much happier life. You are meant to be with Draco Malfoy, you are meant to save us all. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can have some normality back, the sooner you'll be happy again." Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Hermione, but if we have to force you to be with him, you will be happy. We may not like him, but we all care for you and want to see you happy."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not meant to do anything," she whispered. "I'm just meant to be me."

"Denial isn't just a river in India-"

"Egypt," corrected Hermione automatically.

"-Whatever. It's not such a bad thing, you know. Get together with the hottest boy in the school, save the world, be happy? It's not bad at all. You'll see that, sooner or later." Ginny handed the book over. "I assume you were looking for this. There is no reversal of it, only to become friends and lose the need for insults and petty squabbles. I spent ages researching it. I'm not stupid."

"You could've fooled me," snapped Hermione, snatching the book away. "You're trying to control my life now?"

"No!" hissed Ginny back. "I'm trying to help you face up to your life!"

"Doesn't seem like it to me," growled Hermione. "Seems to me that you're just making me do what everyone else is doing, even Dumbledore. It's _my life, and I'll do what _I_ want to!"_

"Do what you want then. But the Hermione we know- knew, would have researched everything she could about the Elementals before reacting, and would have thrown herself whole-heartedly into whatever was asked of her. Our Hermione doesn't give up." Ginny shrugged. "Think what you want of us. I don't want to argue with you." She turned and walked away from the Library, feeling Hermione's hurt glare on her back.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly. _'I don't know what is so hard about this. It just seems like a fairy tale. It can't be real, and it can't be happening to me. And it can't be happening with Draco Malfoy. We've always hated each other. At least, I've always hated him. If he's right, then he's always… loved me.'_ Even her thoughts were reluctant to accept the apparent truth.

_'But, when I was young, I always thought magic, and witches and wizards, all belonged in a fairy tale. They are real enough, aren't they.'_ She started wandering back to the Prefects Common Room. _'And, Malfoy has been nice enough to me. He hugged me, didn't he? He made me feel better when I was upset. And apparently, he's saved my life. It just, I can't just accept it like that, and change all my feelings in an instant. I've always hated him. Hate doesn't turn to friendship that easily, and it definitely takes much longer to turn to love.'_

"_Phoenix_ Tail._" The portrait swung open and she climbed through. An image of Draco, on the train, before he knew who he truly was, came back to her. Despite herself she smiled._

_'He certainly knows how to get to a girl, anyway.'_

~ * ~

A shower and a cup of tea later, Hermione was curled up on her chair, trawling through the book. There were many, many types of magical bonds to be broken, and the one used by Ginny couldn't, unfortunately, be broken by any spell. A brief rush of pride flew through Hermione. _'I guess I taught Ginny too well when it comes to researching work.'_

"Hello Hermione!" Hannah emerged from her room. "Breakfast in twenty minutes! Are you planning on missing all classes again, just to read that?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course not. I was just doing some research." Hermione snapped the book shut. "Which can wait. Did you get an owl from McGonagall this morning?"

  
"Yes, at the ungodly time of half six." Hannah rolled her eyes and threw herself down into a chair.

Hermione slipped her feet into her shoes and stood up. "I have to check my homework." She slipped off to her room as Hannah switched on the television, flicking through the channels until she found something she liked. Hermione shut her door thankfully on the loud noises of a cartoon that came on.

_'So, this means I'm stuck with it. At least the only effect is that we can't insult each other. Maybe if I avoid him, that'll-'_

"No!" she shouted suddenly, panicking as Ginny's words came back to her. "She's right. Before, I would have worked at this. What's happened to me?" she asked her reflection.

  
"Looks like you're making mountains out of molehills, dearie," commented the mirror. "And your hair looks wonderful this morning."

Brushing off the compliment, Hermione sat back. Thankfully, Charms was first, and she had already mastered the _Simulacra Movete_. _'Plenty of time to think before Transfiguration, unless Harry and Ron need help.'_

~ * ~

Draco entered the common room with a strange look on his face, ignoring Hannah, who was laughing over some Muggle program.

"Morning Malfoy!" she chirped happily. Draco nodded briefly and entered his room, searching for some clean robes.

"Bloody house elves!" he growled as dirty robes were all he could find. "Why aren't they doing their jobs right?"

"Master Malfoy, sir?" squeaked a high-pitched voice from the doorway. Draco turned to see Dobby, resplendent in what could only be described as a hideous pink jumper.

"Dobby! Why hasn't my laundry been done?" demanded Draco. Dobby shrunk back.

"Begging sir's pardon, but Master Malfoy has wards up and Dobby and Winky can't break them, sir," he babbled quickly. Draco stared and blinked.

  
"You always got through them at the manor."

"But Dobby is not at the manor, sir. Dobby is at Hogwarts."

Draco scowled and found his wand. "I'll set them to drop for one hour in the morning and one in the night. If you can't get everything done then, it makes you a bad house elf." He turned to the window and started muttering spells as Dobby removed his vibrantly yellow hat and twisted it nervously.

"Dobby!" The house elf flinched as someone else called his name. Large ears quivering, he turned in the doorway.

"Miss Hermione Granger!" he squealed happily. Apart from the never ending supply of hats he received from her, she was a regular in the kitchen to talk to both him and Winky; who was settling down rather well into her post after being forced to give up Butterbeer.

"How are you?" she smiled cheerfully.

"Dobby is well, Miss Hermione Granger. Dobby will come and see Miss Hermione Granger more often!"

Hermione sighed. "Dobby, how many times have I told you? Call me Hermione. You don't need to add my surname onto the end all the time."

"Yes, he does," corrected Draco. "He's a house elf, it's just the way he is. You can't change it."

"He can try," argued Hermione. Dobby said nothing, just started gathering up Draco's laundry.

  
"Master Malfoy, sir, Dobby shall return these as soon as possible!" He made his way over to the fireplace. "Goodbye, Master Malfoy sir, and Miss Hermione Granger!" He stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with a crack.

"So _that's_ how they get around the school!" Draco grinned; he had been trying to figure it out for six years. Finding a clean robe, he turned to Hermione.

"You're more than welcome to stay and watch," he winked, watching a blush that could rival a Weasley's rise in her cheeks, "but if you don't want to, could you close the door on the way out?"

"As if! Insufferable ferret!" he heard her hiss as she stormed out, ignoring the electricity caused by the binding and slamming the door behind her. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he slipped into his robes and started the hunt for a hairbrush.

~ * ~

Hermione absently sipped her tea, engrossed in a thick book. The rather dowdy front cover proclaimed it to be _Elementals: A Study Of_.

"Good morning Hermione." Neville's rather shaky voice interrupted her, and she gave a small squeal, jumping back.

  
"Oh! Morning Neville." Hermione snapped the book shut and she gave a bright smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, really," he said, sitting down. "But I was wondering if you could help me with that potion we were making? I think I got a zero again, and I need Potions to get a good job." He said this so miserably that Hermione gave in instantly.

"Of course I can. I'll come over to the common room tonight and go through it again," she said. "Just make sure you read through the section of the book that we were supposed to in class."

"Thanks Hermione," he smiled, relieved. Hermione gave him a cheerful grin back and, reaching for a piece of toast, opened her book again.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron this morning?" she asked casually, turning a page. Neville nodded.

"Yes, they should be here soon, I think."

"That's good." Hermione ran her finger down the contents page. Neville watched, hoping for a decent conversation, but Hermione was too engrossed in her book for such a thing.

_There are eight main categories of Elementals. These are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, Healing, Light, and Royals. Although the last is more of a group than a specific element, the royal family of the Elemental people is placed into their own category._

_The categories exist simply to enhance understanding of this mystical race. All Elementals have the ability to use all elements. However, they are born with their power lying in one element, and this determines their appearance. The various shades of hair and eye colour merely determine the strength of the Elemental. This ensures that no Elementals look alike, and yet can still be categorised with ease._

_Fire Elementals are some of the most common Elementals. Fire Elementals all have a similar appearance. Red hair and red-brown eyes are their trademark._

_Water Elementals are the second of the four most common types of Elementals. Their appearance is usually a vision of blue, often with hints of green._

_Earth Elementals can be split further down into four categories (see chapter 14) and are the third most common category. Their features are green and brown, or other earthy colours._

_Air Elementals are the last of the four largest groups. Their appearance is usually that of grey, pale colours, and often their eyes are a sky blue._

_Ice, Healing and Light are not quite as large as the above four categories. They are a much rarer type. Ice is placed into its own category, as Ice Elementals have icy blue or silver hair and eyes, and the ability to control ice is extremely complicated. It has been argued that ice is not a true element; however all those arguing this were wiped out in a freak blizzard._

_Healing Elementals have the ability to use all elements to heal others, and they are recognisable by their white and silver features. The Healers of the Elementals are led by Lady Lana, the White Maiden._

_Light Elementals are much rarer again, having the ability to control the sunlight, and all other forms of light. They usually have blonde hair and pale eyes, often yellow-green._

_The last group, the Royals, are simply the royal family of the Elementals. They have the ability to control all of the elements with much more power._

_The crown of the Elementals is passed down through the females. The only time a male may rule is if circumstances are unavoidable. It is not known why it is the females who rule. Indeed, it is only one of the many secrets kept by the Elementals._

_The appearance of the Royals is somewhat unique. They share the same eye colour – that of the Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights. For reasons unknown, this wonder of nature is extremely important to the Elementals. All females born into the Royal family are christened Aurora; being told apart by their middle names alone. Male Royals are often named after constellations or other celestial bodies._

_Male Royals are usually born with pure blonde hair, to represent the light of the sun. They tend to have a somewhat pale appearance, whereas females have darker skin and midnight blue hair - representing the colour of the night sky in which the Northern Lights dance._

Hermione snapped the book shut with a small smile. _'That makes sense.'_ "Oh, good morning boys," she greeted as Ron and Harry sidled sleepily over to the Gryffindor table. "I just got this book out from the Library and it really is _fascinating,_" she enthused, not noticing the confusion on the boys' tired faces.

"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face cautiously. "You're not angry at us?"

Hermione's smile faded and she stared at them blankly.

"Of course I am. But what would be the point in arguing, putting us all through a few days or weeks of misery, and then making up?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, you can do me a favour now. Help me find more information on Elementals."

Ron gave a sigh of relief. "You're back to normal, then?" he asked, yawning. Hermione gave a bright smile.

"Let's just say that your little sister talks a lot of sense."

~ * ~

"Good morning class!" chirruped a cheerful Professor Flitwick as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed silently into the classroom. Only Hermione was awake enough to give a smile and return the greeting.

"Now then, settle down," he said idly, more from habit than anything else as the class stared sleepily at him.

"It's too early for Charms," groaned Ron quietly as he fidgeted in his seat next to Hermione.

"It's never too early for Charms, Mister Weasley," pointed out Flitwick with a smile. Ron paled and put his head down on the desk, ignoring the titters from Lavender and Parvati. "Now don't fall asleep Mister Weasley, you might miss what we're learning today."

"Yes, sir," came the muffled reply. Flitwick shook his head.

"Now class, today we'll be continuing our work on Household Charms. This week, we'll be studying the _Simulacra Movete._ Who can tell me what the charm does? Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked as Hermione's hand shot up, knocking Harry's glasses askew.

"The _Simulacra Movete_ is a charm used to make Muggle pictures and photographs move in the same way that Wizard ones do," she responded promptly, in textbook fashion.

  
"Oh excellent, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick's voice squeaked as he clapped his hands. "I see you've been doing your homework!"

Ron's head lifted slightly. "Homework? We had homework?" he whispered, panicked. Hermione shook her head. "No, but pay attention."

"Why? We can just copy off you," he grumbled, sitting up and staring blankly as Flitwick rambled about the various Household Charms that they had already learnt, and which were likely to pop up in the exam.

"Mister Potter." Harry started as Flitwick teetered dangerously on his pile of books to gaze sternly at him. "Can you give me an outline of the history of the _Simulacra Movete_?"

Harry stared back. "Um..." he started, stalling for time.

"Then I do suggest you listen," squeaked Flitwick again. "Mister Goldstein?"

"The _Simulacra Movete_ was created in 1956 by a Hufflepuff here at Hogwarts," replied Anthony Goldstein eagerly, reminding Harry of Ernie Macmillan in the way he stuck his chest out and assumed a rather pompous air. "Helen Lowe was a Muggleborn witch in her seventh year. She wished to make the pictures of her Muggle family move without having to buy a Wizard camera, as at the time they were extremely expensive. She decided to create a simple spell for the Muggleborn students of Hogwarts to use instead of them having to pay for a camera. The _Simulacra Movete, once completed, was a tad more complex than she had intended and so only students in the sixth and seventh year had the magical ability to cast it. Helen Lowe has been recorded in __Hogwarts: A History as one of the smartest witches ever seen at Hogwarts, along with Andromeda Black, Lily Evans, and just recently, Hermione Granger."_

Hermione gave a brief smile as her name was mentioned. _'That's the first I've heard of it. Maybe I should read the Revised Edition.'_

"Oh well done Mister Goldstein. That was excellent. Take ten points!" Flitwick beamed at the class.

  
"Does he know an Everlasting Perky charm?" asked Ron in a low voice. Harry stifled his laughter as they were instructed to take out their wands.

"Probably, Ron. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Hush!" snapped Hermione as she leant forward slightly, listening eagerly to Flitwick's instructions. Harry and Ron shared smiles. Whatever Ginny had said, it had worked. They had their Hermione back. The way she was acting now, it was as if she hadn't changed, as if she had never reacted so badly to the news. It was indeed odd that she had acted that way; but it was common knowledge how much she and Draco loathed each other. Perhaps that was why she had taken everything too awkwardly and in such a un-Hermione-like way.

"Here are some Muggle pictures for you to work on. Remember, that swish and flick movement is just as important in this charm as in _wingardium__ leviosa. If you need help, call me over!" Flitwick Banished a picture to each desk for the various groups to work on._

"Hermione, are you going to show us how it's done?" teased Harry gently as Hermione looked from her wand, to the picture, and back again. The picture was one of Marilyn Monroe, one that Hermione had seen many times as her parents watched their favourite films.

"Of course," smiled Hermione, rolling up her sleeves. She pointed her wand at the picture and her face grew serious. Harry and Ron watched closely; not at how she was casting the spell, but at the pure concentration in her curiously coloured eyes. This was the Hermione they were used to.

"_Simulacra Movete!"_ Hermione's command jolted them from their daydreams, and they watched as a silvery light outlined the figure in the Muggle photo. It faded, and the elegant figure of the famous star blew a kiss to the trio.

"Miss Granger did it again!" cheered Flitwick. "The first in the class to perform it, as always. Take another ten points for Gryffindor!"

Hermione gave a dazzling smile to Harry and Ron.

"Your turn," she said to Ron, who blanched again.

"What?" Ron looked at the photo. "I'll blow it up!"

"Of course you won't, you're competent enough to perform this charm. Just try, and watch your pronunciation." 

"Fine," grumbled Ron as another photo was sent flying to their table. "If it blows up, you'll have to put the fire out."

Hermione smiled sweetly and pointed to the photo. Ron rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the picture, this time one of the Beatles.

"_Simulacra Movete!" he commanded in what he hoped was an authoritative tone. A silvery light outlined the picture, and he watched hopefully. The light grew brighter and brighter, and the three ducked in panic._

The explosion rocked the classroom.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione sat back up and brushed strands of midnight hair from her face. "How on _earth_ did you manage to _blow up the photo_?!"

Ron shrugged and wiped dust from his face. "It's a talent?"

~ * ~

Harry sighed.

There weren't many things that could make Harry sigh like this. After fighting Voldemort more times than he cared to remember, not many simple things caused him to despair for humanity.

However, Hermione and Ron fighting was _always_ a reason to despair.

"Can't you two just stop for once?" he asked desperately, but his voice was drowned out by Ron.

"Just because I'm not as good at Charms as you are doesn't mean that I'm completely useless!" hollered Ron. Harry noticed that several first years were watching, fascinated. The older Gryffindors, who had had more experience at the somewhat famous fights between the two, were hiding behind chairs and under tables.

"Well why do you always need me to help you pass?" shouted Hermione back. "You're completely incapable of writing your own notes and doing your own homework! What would you do if I wasn't here?"

"I'm not incapable; I've been coping pretty well for the past few weeks while you've been wrapped up in your own little world because you couldn't accept the facts! If everyone reacted like you did, You-Know-Who would be ruling by now! Imagine if Harry went into his own little world every time he fought You-Know-Who! He'd be dead by now, and so would we all!"

  
"Don't you drag me into this!" called Harry, but again he went unnoticed as Hermione clenched her fists and advanced on Ron, hissing.

"I don't see you doing anything to save the world, Ronald, and I don't see you even trying to support me. It took your younger sister to bully you into doing something to help! What does that tell me, hmm? It tells me that you didn't care!"

"Don't ever tell me that I don't care, Hermione, I care more than you know! You've just never noticed because you've been so absorbed in your precious books-"

"My 'precious' books have saved your life lots of times, Ron, don't you forget that!" spat Hermione back. The watching Gryffindors retreated to the stairs of the dorms, watching fearfully.

"Ten Galleons on Granger," whispered a fourth year. Harry whipped around.

"Accept that bet and I'll quite possibly kill you," he said calmly. The fourth year gulped and hurried up the stairs under the emerald gaze.

"You're so damn predictable!" Ron snapped. "I struggle with one spell and you put on your oh-so-righteous act straight away! Run to the Library every time you get a problem, don't ever assume that perhaps one of us can help, or that there's another way other than treating me and Harry like bloody children!"

"Ron, I can't believe how self-centred you're being!" screamed Hermione. "I was trying to help you; there was absolutely no need to start shouting because you can't cast a simple spell!"

"There was no need for you to start getting angry because I'm a little slower than you are! We're not **all** super geniuses, Hermione." Ron's voice dripped sarcasm. "We can't all make fire and water and all that stuff. We've not all had life-changing revelations over the summer. I'm _sorry_ if we can't _sympathise with your greatly superior self."_

Hermione stiffened, and her head lowered, allowing her hair to cover her face.

"There's no talking to you when you're in this mood." Her voice was steady. "When you've calmed down and realised that I was trying to help, you know where I am." She turned and pushed past Harry, heading for the portrait between the Gryffindor common room and the Prefects.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron's eyes widened as his temper calmed down. He ran after her and went to put his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean-"

  
"Touch me and I'll do very inventive and painful things to your spleen, Ronald Weasley. Leave me alone." Hermione whispered the password and disappeared through the portrait. Silence, pure silence, descended upon the common room.

"Ron, mate, leave her for a bit to calm down." Harry was the first to speak. No one moved. "Fancy a game of chess?" He got no answer. "Ron!"

  
Ron turned around, defeated. "Yeah, alright."

Whispers started as the Gryffindors returned to the common room. That had been the worst fight between Ron and Hermione, ever.

"I think it's because he's an Aries," commented Lavender quietly. "Stubborn." Parvati nodded, and the two discussed the Divination behind Gryffindor's Golden Trio.

~ * ~

The prefects looked up as Hermione sprinted through the common room and into her room, slamming the door.

  
"Hermione, we've been looking everywhere for you!" called Katie. "Hannah had a brilliant idea for the dance in the summer!"

"I don't care!" Hermione shouted back. Hannah got to her feet and walked cautiously over to the door, knocking gently.

  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Go away!" Draco raised an eyebrow as the sobs now emanating from the room corrected Hermione's words.

"I'm going to speak to Harry and Ron about this," said Katie firmly, getting up. "She was back to her old self today. They must have said something to upset her."

"Most probably," said Terry, getting up and summoning his broom. "Roger, can we go out and hit a few Bludgers around? I'm not good in sensitive situations."

"I'll get my broom." Roger ran upstairs, ignoring the glares from Hannah and Katie. Draco was sitting, merely staring at Hermione's door.

"You insensitive git!" scolded Hannah. "Hermione needs support, and you go to play Quidditch? Men!" she huffed indignantly.

"Hermione, come on, let me in," she coaxed gently. Hermione gave an exasperated scream.

"Touch the door with anything, even a spell, and I'll kill you!" she yelled through the door. It glowed briefly as some form of spell was cast on it.

"Perhaps we should leave her to it," commented Hannah, pale as she turned and disappeared into her own room, throwing a disapproving glance as Roger ran back down the stairs.

Draco was completely unaware of what was going on around him. All he knew was sadness. Tears were flooding his eyes, and he was struggling to contain them.

_'Hermione... I have to be with her, now,'_ he thought desperately. _'And then I'll kill Pothead and that bloody Weasel.'_

A raw anger was flowing through him, pure, animalistic rage. How could they make her cry like that? She loved them, Merlin knows why. How could they treat her like this? Draco put his hand to his chest and closed his eyes, attempting to regain control.

_'What was all that about?'_ he thought as he managed to come to his senses, not noticing the receding cries from Hermione's room. The loud thud that followed, however, was noticed by everyone.

"Sounds like she's angry," commented Hannah from her room. "Perhaps we should leave her calm down?"

_'Screw that,'_ thought Draco angrily, but muttered a "Whatever" and walked into his room, closing the door. Throwing himself down on his bed, he cast his eyes around his room, wondering how to reach Hermione. His eyes closed again, and an idea popped into his mind.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" he wondered aloud, sitting up and searching for his cloak. He couldn't leave Hermione alone with her anger a minute longer. _'She might do something stupid.'_

~ * ~

Hermione's head was buried in her pillow. A darker patch indicated where her tears had fallen just moments previously, and the shards of glass where the mirror had been.

She didn't understand why she had reacted so angrily. It wasn't logical to smash the mirror; it wasn't what she would have done. Ron had every right to say what he had; after all, she'd neglected both him and Harry by overreacting over the summer, pushing them away.

_'They didn't deserve that,'_ she told herself, lifting herself up on her elbows. _'But they didn't understand. Harry should have known what it's like to find out that you're something different, someone totally different to what you've always known. Ron should have tried to understand. But they just couldn't. It's harder, the older you get, to change your ways. Harry was eleven when his world turned upside down. I'm sixteen. There's a big difference. For one thing, Harry's life turned out to be better. When I found out, nothing seemed to be good.'_

Dropping herself again, she let her arm fall over the side of the bed, gently stroking the soft carpet. _'But now... I'm not so sure. I feel a lot more confident about myself, I mean, I'm so much prettier! And knowing that I have these... these powers, it makes me feel stronger. I don't need books to understand these; they're a part of me, mine to command. It makes me feel... I don't know. Unique, I guess. But at first, before I understood myself, I saw them as alien. People have always viewed me as a bookworm, a Mudblood know-it-all. Finding out that I'm a Pureblood, an Elemental, finding out who my father is- no! I can't handle that, not yet.'_

Hermione realised she had been holding her breath, and let it out, gasping for air. Her head felt faint at the mere thought of being the child of Tom Riddle, the slightest hint that he was her father. She hadn't said anything about it to anyone; it was her secret, the skeleton in her closet. Oh she'd thought about it, plenty of times, but who could she tell? Harry? He had fought Voldemort many times, he was destined to kill him. Ron? Ron would disown her, would loathe her - would he? She couldn't risk it. Dumbledore already knew, after all, he had been the one who saved her from becoming a Death Eater.

Something Harry had once said came back to her. It had been after a meeting with Dumbledore, Harry had revealed that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. She had been frightened, knowing that if he had been Sorted there, then there was only one fate for him.

_'It's our choices that make us who we are, not our apparent destinies. We choose to be good or bad, we choose life or death. And once those choices are made, they can never be reversed.'_

It was moments like those, she reflected, that showed just how strong, how intelligent Harry truly was. She suspected that in those moments, his mother shone through.

_'I chose the light. I chose good. I can choose whether I want to be my father's child, or whether I'll make my mother proud. And after my past choices, there's only one possibly path I can take. But, it'll just take some time to get to grips with, that's all.'_

Another thought struck her, returning to her earlier musings. _'I'm sure that Draco Malfoy can also be a good thing. He's been nothing but nice to me since he found out who I am, since he revealed that he... loved me. God knows why he started singing. Perhaps it was because of the spell I put on him last year. I guess he learnt his lesson though. Maybe now it's time for me to try and be nice to him.' She gave a wry smile. _'It's not like you can insult him. Ginny's seen to that.'_ She gave a sigh. __'I owe that girl.'_

Hermione became aware of a small breeze blowing through the room. At some point during the night the window had been opened, and a light wind had picked up. She stared at the window - and almost passed out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," smiled Draco, swinging his leg idly as he made himself comfortable on the windowsill.

Hermione quickly put her hands to her face, aware that she was a tear-stained, red-faced wreck. She thanked the gods that it was dark, and then took a deep breath.

  
"Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco started slightly as she used his first name - willingly.

"I came to see if you were alright," he said, jumping to the floor and leaning back against the window. "Obviously you are, now."

Hermione tilted her head to one side. "You were worried about me?" she asked, amused. Draco looked away.

"Perhaps."

  
"Yes you were!" Hermione gave a small laugh. "Admit it, go on."

"Alright." Draco shrugged and gave her a lady-killer smile. "I was worried about you."

Hermione gave him a long, appraising glance, and then patted the bed beside her.

"You can sit down, I don't bite," she teased. Draco gave her a concerned look.

"What happened to you? This morning you were after my blood, all... 'grr-argh-kill'," he finished, unable to think of a proper word.

Hermione shrugged and gestured to the bed again. "I've been thinking. And I've only just realised how stupid I've been."

"You haven't been stupid." Draco crossed the room and sat down beside her. "You reacted in the only way you knew. You didn't have anyone to help."

Hermione's smile softened. "Thanks, but I was stupid. I should have researched first, like I normally do. I should have talked to Harry and Ron about it, but they-"

"-Can't understand." He finished her sentence for her. "Because they don't know what it feels like, to have this power inside of you, to have your life change, all your goals and dreams shatter. Well, Potter should be able to understand, but he's an idiot."

Hermione stared at Draco. "You understand?" She paused, and then hit her head in frustration. "Of course you do! There I go again, acting stupid. You've been through the exact same thing, and yet you didn't go insane. I'm so stupid." Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes as the guilt she felt at being so nasty to Draco threatened to overwhelm her.

"Don't cry, please!" panicked Draco. "You're not stupid, and I don't blame you for being so weird towards me. I made your life hell, remember?" He hesitated, and then covered Hermione's hand with his. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," hiccupped Hermione, staring at their hands. "I'm just so emotional lately. I can't understand why."

Draco, inwardly pleased that she hadn't pulled her hand away, tightened his grip on her hand and lifted it to cover it with his other hand. "Please, Hermione, don't blame yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. You can't let them ruin your life. Nobody blames you. Whatever Weasley said, it was probably when he was angry. I doubt he meant it. Potter's too soft to blame you. And I definitely don't hate you or blame you or anything. Everything you did, you did to protect yourself and everyone you cared about, right?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded, confused.

  
"Exactly. Nobody can ever blame you for wanting to keep everyone safe. And if Potty and Weasel say anything, just tell me." Draco's face was serious, but a smile played at the corner of his lips as he thought over what he could do to the two boys. "I'll deal with them."

"Thank you." Hermione wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Hermione turned to meet Draco's gaze. "For being so horrible to you."

Draco shrugged. "It's okay," he said softly, thanking every deity he could think of for making it dark. If she could see him blushing...

"It's not okay." Hermione took another deep breath, and then brought her other hand up to Draco's. "I was so nasty, I didn't even give you a chance. Can you." She looked away from his gaze. _'This is it, Hermione. Time to start over. Think of it as a test that you **have to pass.' "Can you forgive me?"**_

Draco looked startled. "What for?" he asked again.

Hermione bit her lip anxiously. "For not giving you a chance?" she asked hesitantly, so quietly that Draco had to lean in to hear. _'Please let me be choosing the right thing.'_

"You silly- Gryffindor!" Draco gave a small laugh, somehow managing to turn 'Gryffindor' into a term of endearment _and an insult. "Of course I forgive you."_

A relieved smile crossed Hermione's face and she collapsed gratefully, falling to lean against Draco.

"Thank you," she said again, ignoring the part of her that was screaming, _'This is wrong, you shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be nice to him!' This was _her_ choice to make. _'I choose to make things better.'__

Draco's eyes were wide as he stared down at the top of Hermione's head. _'Wow. What did they put in the pumpkin juice this morning?' he wondered, completely confused at Hermione's behaviour. __'Either that or maybe she's had PMS for the past few weeks. Whatever it is, I think I like this Hermione better.'_

Hermione closed her eyes, briefly wondering what in the world she was doing. This was Draco Malfoy, who had made her life hell for five years. Draco Malfoy, who had bullied and belittled her for not understanding her. Draco Malfoy, who at every available opportunity had tried to get her and two of her friends expelled.

Draco Malfoy, who had saved her life many, many times - if his word could be trusted. Draco Malfoy, who had been nothing but nice to her since the start of term - with a few exceptions. Draco Malfoy, who claimed to love her.

Draco Malfoy, who she was bound to by blood for eternity.

Draco Malfoy, her soul mate.

Hermione had never been so scared in all her life. Knowing that Harry was fighting Voldemort, facing down Dementors herself, being in the presence of Death Eaters; nothing was as scary as this. What had she done? '_What I had to do,' she reminded herself. _'What I chose to do.'__

Draco untangled his hands from Hermione's, and very gently, placed them around her. Hermione blushed, her analytical mind running through her next choices. She took in an almost unnoticeably deep breath, having made up her mind.

"Draco?" Her voice was quiet.

Draco looked down. Hermione was inches away from him, in his arms - almost like his dreams.

"Yes?" he asked, just as quietly. Hermione's eyes locked onto his.

"This doesn't change anything," she said with a half smile. Draco, confused, opened his mouth to ask, 'What?' but got distracted as Hermione's lips met his.

~ * ~

Well, that's a nice place to leave it. Six pages longer than normal too! ^_^

I'm well aware that you might well kill me for this - but if you kill me, you'll never find out what happens, or what's going through Hermione's head. (We all know what's going through Draco's head = Hermione :P)

Be aware, before reading review thanks, that it's 8.46am, I've got college in half an hour and have just had about 3 hours sleep. Oh, and am insanely hyper from finishing this before I got into college. Wooties for me!

Thanks go to Cyropi, who has uploaded her amazingly wonderful fic Fallen and is in to chapter 5 already. Well, chapter 4 and a prologue. You rock, Freda!

Before I give thanks for reviews, I'd like to thank the people who flamed for taking the time out of their oh-so-busy schedule to flame me. *lives by the saying 'You only know you're famous when you get flames.'* I think Kerbi and SycoCallie are having a bad effect on me...

Thanks for reviewing go to:

Hermi18 - You read it the first time? Or did you read this twice? Either way, thanks bunches and roses for both reading it & enjoying, and for your support ^_^

erupting-volcano - Actually, my story is, in my humble opinion (and several others, to be sure) crap. But I'm glad you enjoy it and *points upwards* Dobby is introduced. Now to develop the Dobby/Winkyness. ^_^ I hope this chap explains why Hermione's been acting the way she has. And I doubt the last two lines of this chap made you laugh. Hopefully it made you go 'awwwww'

babmidnight - And now I feel almost guilty for making everyone wait so long for updates. Almost. :P But I'm really glad you enjoyed it all. Hopefully I can only improve as we go along. And exams went well at Xmas... I hope. *prays*

CoLouRbLiND - Y'know I always get real embarrassed when people say that it's their fave fanfic when there are so many other ones out there *blushes* thankies ^_^

willowfairy - It won't be long now! At least, I hope not. A few chapters, and then your wonderful, wonderful ideas are used in a wonderful way that'll hopefully make the readers go 'Wow that's some great ideas' or something. They'll like it, anyway :D

Amanda Long - Thank you ^_^ And anyone who ever tells anyone to stop writing is stupid.

Pendragon - *pushes chapter across* Here's more. Hopefully there were some funny moments, although I'm well aware that the end is too fluffy and not funny. But it's Draco/Hermione. That's all we care about.

halosangel - Hmmm, I wonder who this could *possibly* be? :P Heya Xtine :P You get very enthusiastic about reviewing, don't you? :P Thankies ^_^ and now you have to stand by for another few months for the next one. I feel evil doing this.

firehottie - your reviews ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS make me blush. Bah I hate blushing *blushes* but thank you bunches and roses

Kiyoko - I have a question to pose (it just occurred to me, but anyone can answer) - If it takes a few months to update, are the chapters better or worse than if it takes a few days? (PS Thanks *huggles and squeezles*)

Sallymander - Thanks bunches ^_^ Apols if the updates are slow but I will finish it in the end!

Chiharu-chan - Wow, really considering it? As in really? Wow! *feels proud* And of course you can write 'this' good and a million times better cause this is as crap as it gets. Go for it and let me know if you have/will start a D/Hr story then!

ANNE( v )79 - Welcome to the story! *feels like welcoming someone to a family* Anyway we are like a family, right? Right. *huggles all reviewers and gives them cookies* Thanks for taking the time to review. ^_^

Kate Crawford - Labyrinth rocks. It has to be my favourite movie of all time. And thanks bunches! *gives you chocolate Tom Felton*

Lisa - oooh, latin? My school/college doesn't do Latin. It's a shame, I'd love to learn it, although it looks solid. And thanks for your offer! ^_^

chintamani - *cowers from roar* Now I did :P

Peppermint Moose - Whoo you rock! I have no idea why but you do! Your name is funky :P And thanks for reading ALL this fic. It's going to be ludicrously long.

Slyther - Thankies! LOL Why did I just start singing? See there's a song called 'Don't Stop Moving' and I think someone should filk it to 'Don't Stop Writing'. Well, that's me shutting up now.

kagie-chan - Hello! *waves* Thank you, I did, and this is even cuter :P

mdemanatee - Interesting name. And LOL, I think you'll find I can leave it there and I did leave it there. I like cliffhangers (in case you couldn't guess.)

gidelette - Here you go, plenty of lurve from Hermione for Draco. I think you're right, though; most people would have jumped him the first chance they got. Oh, and:

1- You're welcome

2- You're welcome

3- You're welcome

4- You're welcome

5- You're welcome.

Sylvia Cater - Helloooooo! *waves hyperactively* Am hoping your sides didn't split. That would be bad. *stands by with needle and thread*

fluffy-chan4 - Thanks bunches and roses! ^_^

sirius crazy - Over writer's block. For now. And moving. Because it's wet and I've been out to college and back and had wet feet and have been sitting on my feet and am soaked through. So that's why I'm moving. And I just *know* you didn't want to hear that :P

Genevieve Jones - Dobby is introduced! Winky is on her way! ^_^ Awww I loffle those house elves.

Emma Ackroyd - Hey, no pressure at all. And that sucks. Why did he delete it? Because he could, or because it was there, or accident, or what? *is aware that she's being nosy*

Sabrina3 - Thanks ^_^ Your story sounds cool. Is it still up? I'll check it out :D

Tonnocal - Wow, long-ish review. Long reviews make me happy. All reviews make me happy, but long reviews are nice too. I'll try to answer the questions now. *ahem* 1) Blood binding gives Draco and Hermione a bond, which will be important and more complicated in later chapters but for now is just a spell to help them become friends. The spell that was used is one that makes enemies become friends (and possibly more) by preventing them from fighting and insulting each other. And the Fidelius charm? Draco's been brought up by Lucius to learn and use Dark Arts. He's powerful. Plus he's clever, and an Elemental which is useful for explaining away little things. This is as close to an explanation as I can give at the moment, but there'll probably/hopefully be a longer explanation in a later chapter.

sage - Of course I can keep you hanging like that. I'm the author :P Just kidding. Thanks for having patience and reading it all even though I'm probably the worst updater in the world. I don't have an e-mailing list, cause my e-mail addie changed and I'm really really lazy so things don't get done and I have bad excuses. ^_^

Lucine - Hermione doesn't kick butt. She kicks arse :P Everyone seems to love Labyrinth. I guess it was a good choice. It's such a Draco/Hermione story. Jareth, the evil goblin king, and Sarah, the heroine. Ah, the D/Hrness.

Jai - And again, I blush *blushes* Thanks muchly!

Queen Li - Well hello again! ^_^ It *is* different - hopefully better - than the first, but there are aspects that remain the same. But sh, we don't want to go giving spoilers! :P

mina-ise - Sounds like a cool story, but I've never heard of it. If you find out about it, let me know. Sounds very very good! ^_^

Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue - Somehow I can't remember what one you hope I have another of. But thanks anyway! ^_^

Celestial Eclipse - Oh I really *have* to update, have I? :P Well, you're right, I do. I'm a bad writer :P But at least I still update, right?

PinkTribeChick - No need to apologise. Nobody's making you review, so you do what you like. Feedback is appreciated, but there really is no need to apologise for not reviewing the last chapter or whatever. I don't mind.

Dragoness Kaei - Yeah I know the makeover thing is a typical Mary Sue feature, but this is essential to the part of the plot that involves Elementals. In other words, the entire plot, lmao. Hopefully this chapter explained the reason behind that, and also revealed her eye colour (I have an unhealthy obsession with astronomy.) Her attitude wasn't so much new, as defending the old Hermione. Again hopefully, starting with this and the next chapter, we see more of the old Hermione. See, the way I figure it is that she overreacts (probably due to hormones) and then when she realises how stupid she's been, she reverts right back to the old Hermione with one or two flare-ups of temper - like at Ron. Whoo, it felt good to ramble like that. Thanks, is what I meant to say ^_^;

name - lmao I try to make people laugh ^_^ Thankies bunches!

Damsel-Of-Distress - Interesting name. And I'm glad you love it. I love it that you love it because it makes me feel loved because I love to entertain others. *gets confused* uh.... never mind.

valkyriepiper - Here's more then! *prays it'll satisfy the hungry readers* Although the end is a bit nasty. Ah vell, it shall do for now :P I reckon I'll be killed if I wait much longer before updating. Thanks!

WHOO that's a lot of thanks. Snuggles to everyone who reads and can't be bothered to review or hates it and doesn't want to! *has just come back from Mentoring which was fun* I'll try not to wait so long before updating (code for: expect the next update in a few months unless you get very lucky.) Coursework is almost over, but then exams are upon me and panic stations are manned. There should be a few updates in the summer holidays, which should be good. Until then, then!


End file.
